Going Left
by Bondopoulos
Summary: Everyone has that one person who got away. Everyone has a 'what if ' from their past. Logan comes back to Neptune in 2016 to win over the love of his life. But when his arrival on New Year's Eve doesn't go as planned, he'll need some familiar (and new) faces to get things back on track. An angsty AU involving hijinks and shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

It's finally here! The story I've had in my head for way, way too long.

It's set up similarly to Falling Slowly (that story was my dark side's reaction to trying to write this fluff!). We have Veronica 1.0 and, to an extent, Logan 1.0. Lilly was never murdered. The whole school never turned against her. Her mom did leave, but Lianne didn't come back and take all Veronica's money. Maybe most importantly, she wasn't raped! Things proceeded how they would have as we saw in canon Veronica's soft-focused flashbacks. The Fab Four stopped dating one another in high school and remained amicable.

This story starts on December 31st, 2015 (about the time I was sure I'd post it. Oops!).

It's also inspired by one of my favorite romcoms from the 90s. If you can guess which one, let me know in a comment!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **December 31, 2015**

Lilly Kane restlessly paced back and forth in the lobby of the Neptune Grand Hotel, waiting for her friend. He was later than he usually was, and she was starting to get worried. He hadn't answered when she had tried to call him ten minutes ago and hadn't responded to her texts either. She knew she was acting like a stalker, but she was going to call him again. If she had to endure this evening, then he sure as hell was going to be there with her. After four rings, she finally heard the click of her phone connecting as he picked up on his end. She didn't give him time to talk before she started in on him.

"Where are you, Lover? You're over twenty minutes late. Why am I suffering through this alone? You're supposed to be here holding my hand." She heard a sigh from the other end of the line.

"Lilly, you can't call me 'lover' anymore. We've been through this," Logan replied irritably.

Lilly was a bit taken back by his tone, so she decided to finesse him rather than push. She absolutely couldn't and wouldn't go back in there alone.

"I meant _figuratively_ holding my hand! Look, whatever, you aren't skipping out on me, are you? I can't face all of Duncan and my parents' friends without you. I don't understand anything that they're saying and I haven't even had a drink yet. It's like a who's who of SoCal political up-and-comers in there." Lilly gasped and ducked behind a very large potted plant near the registration desk when she spotted an elderly gentleman who had approached her earlier. "And some very decrepit, flirtatious political old-timers." She shuddered.

"Relax, I'm not skipping out. I'm just parking the car. Traffic sucked," Logan snapped.

Since when did Logan park his own car when there was a perfectly good valet right outside the lobby? There had to be more to his attitude than traffic issues. Snappy and irritable Logan always came out when he was anxious. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why he would be. Working parties was what Logan Echolls did best; it's what he was born to do. Nothing came more naturally to him.

Again, Lilly decided not push the matter right now. She needed him on her side when he did arrive. She'd get to the bottom of things when she saw him in person.

"Okay, don't get mad at _me_. I'm not the one who's late, here. Just get your cute, Armani-suited ass in here now so that I don't have to hide in the lobby anymore."

"Sorry, Lil. I'll be right there."

Lilly peeked around the plant to make sure the coast was clear before stepping out into the main corridor of the lobby to wait for Logan.

* * *

Logan sat in the parking lot outside the posh Neptune hotel. He'd lied to Lilly. Traffic had been fine and he wasn't late to Duncan's party at all. In fact, he had arrived ten minutes early; he just hadn't exactly left his car yet. He kept waiting for the pep talk he had given himself to kick in, but it wasn't happening. He was too nervous to walk into the lobby let alone the actual ballroom for the party. And he was talking to himself in the mirror again; that was never a good sign.

"Pull yourself together, Logan," he said to his reflection. "You've got this."

He tried to hold back his frustration. All this should have taken place weeks ago. _Two weeks ago._ He'd planned it all out. Everything, and months ahead of his deadline. He'd planned to take her back to the place where it had all started and lay all his cards on the table. Winning her over with words, he'd tell her all the details about his work in London. He'd show her that he'd grown up beyond the spoiled, entitled rich kid he'd always been. She knew a lot of it, but she didn't know how he felt. The hard work had been tough but rewarding, but she needed to know that somewhere along the way he'd come to a realization. The epiphany that had hit him like a ton of bricks one night after weeks of working too long and too hard and too far away from home. The realization that all the hard work and success in the world was meaningless if there wasn't anyone to share it with. For so long he'd seen Neptune's lack of fidelity as a sign that he should keep people from coming too close. Now he realized that the opposite was true. Life was too short. Time was fleeting. Days and nights should be shared with those we love. For him that person was her. Maybe it had always been her.

He'd have told her that after his realization—his eureka moment of perfect clarity—but he'd had to focus on returning to Neptune. It had taken him a few months to get things settled enough in London to turn it over to someone else, but he had.

And she'd bailed. Veronica had canceled their coffee date with some lame excuse about work. So now, here he was, sitting in his car outside the Neptune Grand of all places, at some party he couldn't give a shit about so that he could see her. So that he could try again. It wasn't the coffee date he'd planned, but it was New Year's Eve. It was a little trite perhaps, but if there was a day ripe for new beginnings, this was it.

It was as though everything he'd worked toward had all lead up to this moment—and yet he was too chicken shit to get out of his car. Logan started to laugh despite himself. He checked his watch for the fiftieth time in the past half-hour and then nervously pulled down the car visor to take one last look at himself in the tiny mirror. Logan knew that he looked fine; he was just stalling.

"All this over a blonde you've known forever, Echolls," he mused, snickering at himself again. Now he was here—with a few months to spare, even—and ready to lay his heart bare. He could only hope that she felt the same way. All he had to do was prove it to her.

"Enough, now, Logan. Let's do this," he said with a false confidence as he pushed the visor back into place. It was now or never. Logan forced himself to pull the car keys out of the ignition and open the door. He put one foot in front of the other and made his way toward the hotel. As he approached, a doorman scurried to open the massive door for him. Logan paused one last time and took a deep breath before stepping across the threshold and into Lilly's waiting arms.

* * *

Veronica checked her appearance in the suite's full-length mirror for the hundredth time. She was uncomfortable; there was no denying it. Though she often wore suits to work, this fabric was a bit stiff, to say the least. She could get used to it. Eventually. She had to. At least she'd put her foot down about the tweed, First Lady suit. She wasn't a complete pushover.

She nodded to herself. Yes, this look was much less Hillary Clinton than what had been pushed on her. It was a bit youthful and flattering—for the most part. It even gave the illusion of a little cleavage.

 _This is good, Veronica. You want this. This is the right move; it makes sense._

She straightened the collar and told herself again that she would get used to it. Her phone binged and she reached for it immediately.

 **Logan:** _Lilly and I are here. Where are you? Please tell me you aren't ditching._

Veronica smiled. Despite the circumstances—despite her anxiety at coming clean—she was looking forward to seeing Lilly and Logan tonight. Logan. She wasn't looking forward to confession time, but she knew that Logan had news of his own, and she'd put off this discussion long enough. She'd been dodging his calls for a few months—that she couldn't deny—and then she'd canceled their coffee date. She'd been busy at work, it was true, but it had been an excuse. She just couldn't bear to hear his news, and share her news, _there_ of all places. Java the Hut was _their_ place. But she couldn't put this discussion off any longer. It was time. Time to lay it all bare. She missed him. And Lilly. She missed them both a lot.

As she began to shoot off a reply, she heard a knock on her door. She'd begun to respond when Duncan's publicist came bustling through the door.

 _Thanks for the courtesy knock, at least._

"Veronica, it's time. Everyone's waiting," Gretchen's voice was insistent but kind. "You look wonderful. Absolutely perfect. And it's even red. Did you see?"

Veronica blinked, swallowing back the sarcastic remark that was on the tip of her tongue. Did she notice her dress was red? She'd have to be blind not to. "Yes. Red!" she replied. She was exhausted both physically and emotionally. She was tired of having to think so hard before she spoke. Veronica knew she had a tendency toward snarky remarks, and she'd worked hard lately to curb that. But she also hated that sometimes it left her sounding...well, dumb rather than just polite.

"Well, let's get you downstairs. Everyone is waiting!"

"I hope you told them that beauty takes time," Veronica teased. Gretchen looked at her blankly.

 _No sense of humor, this one_.

"Never mind. Tell them I'm on my way," Veronica continued, deleting the text she'd composed in reply to Logan and tossing the phone in her clutch. Who needed to text when their friends were right downstairs? She threw a lip-gloss in as well and snapped the little purse closed, savoring one last quiet moment before the storm. Despite her pep talks to herself all day, she hesitated just a moment to mentally prepare herself. Gretchen cleared her throat from where she stood and Veronica nodded to her. "I'm coming," she promised, moving to follow the other woman into the hallway.

 _Okay, Veronica, it'll be fine. You're just going to find Logan and Lilly right away and….and…_

Her heart sank. She still didn't know how to tell them, but she would by the time she found them. She would explain everything...somehow.

* * *

Logan knew the moment that Veronica entered the room. He couldn't see her yet, but he knew she was there. It was as if every cell in his body suddenly became more aware—more alert. It had always been that way with her. He tried to maintain an air of nonchalance as he looked around the room. His breath stopped the second that he saw her face in the crowd. She must have been aware of him too because her eyes immediately locked on his and a smile spread across her face, which caused his heart to skip a beat. Logan smiled back and raised his free hand up in a small wave. He swallowed back the last sip of champagne and deposited the glass onto a passing tray, his eyes never leaving hers.

 _This is it, Echolls. Be a man and go for it. The worst that can happen is she doesn't have feelings for you._

He left Lilly's side and began to close the distance between them. Veronica was beautiful. Her hair was perfect and her face glowed. She looked…he almost stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her outfit. She looked…she looked like a younger, prettier version of…well, Celeste. What the hell?

 _Keep walking, Logan, keep walking._

His body obeyed, and only a moment later he was standing just a foot away from in such close proximity to her felt amazing. Logan's body hummed a little at how right it felt to be near her. He instantly regretted not taking more time for her these past few years. They'd been in different places—different continents even—but their friendship had lasted, and he should have made time more for her. He'd been so busy in London, working through endless red tape and board meetings punctuated by black tie dinners. She'd been busy at her new firm, buried in work as she fought to prove herself just like he was. But that all seemed insignificant when she was standing just a few feet away from him. He wished he'd included her in everything that had been going on recently—how well things had gone overseas. But that was why he was here now, to tell her. Logan wanted to pull her in for a hug, but she didn't give him the chance.

Veronica reached out for him first, but the hug wasn't like the ones they usually shared. It was stiff and perfunctory, just like her ensemble. She was nervous, he realized. Logan tried to ease her tension.

"I missed you!" he said softly against her ear. He felt her shiver and sink into him a bit. He wondered, again, if he'd been wrong to keep her at arm's length after his epiphany while he lined everything up. Maybe he'd just wasted time—valuable time that they could have been together. But then she stiffened up again.

"Me too," she replied, pulling out of his arms and taking a step backward. Logan missed the contact immediately, and he balled his hand up to resist the urge to take her hand in his. He willed himself to be patient. There would be time for all that soon. "Look, I'm sorry I've been so hard to reach. It's just that…well this new job, the long hours"—she shrugged— "and the commute's a bear. I wanted to get my own place in San Diego, but—well, it doesn't matter now."

"Bygones, Veronica. I shouldn't have stayed away so long. It won't happen again. I…I was hoping that" _You're sputtering, Logan._ "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to have coffee. I thought about rescheduling—" _but I was frustrated that you messed everything up_ "—but then Duncan mentioned tonight..." He trailed off and his mind shouted, _Say it!_ And Logan rallied."About tonight….I was wondering—"

"Veronica Mars, there you are!" Lilly's voice squealed through the crowd, cutting Logan off. He groaned and bit the inside of his cheek. "It's been too, too long. Next time I go to Paris for a year, I'm taking you with me."

"Well, you know…some of us have to work, Lilly," Veronica responded with a tight smile. Logan smirked at Veronica standing up to Lilly. "But I'm glad you had fun. I've missed you both."

"Yes, speaking of this _job_ of yours, when are you eligible for a few days off? I feel the need for a few days in New York. I did a lot of shopping in Paris, but—"

At the halt in Lilly's words, Logan turned toward her just in time to see Lilly give Veronica a long once over from head to toe. Lilly's brow furrowed in confusion and then her head cocked to one side slightly as if trying to solve a riddle. Logan was about to break the tension when Lilly tactlessly blurted out, "Veronica Mars, what the hell are you wearing?"

"You don't like it?" Veronica's hand fluttered down the lapel and then tugged at the stiff fabric. "I thought it was very…Kate Middleton visits Canada." Veronica sounded disappointed. Logan turned to Lilly, hoping she'd shed some light on the situation, but Lilly's confused expression mirrored his own. "It's red!" Veronica added hopefully, a slight tremor to her plastered on smile.

"It's New Year's Eve, Veronica. You look…so..." Lilly waved her hand at Veronica, biting on the side of her lip the way she always did when she was searching for a more appropriate word than whatever was on the tip of her tongue. "…lawyerly?"

Veronica seemed to deflate and Logan immediately felt the need to come to her rescue. "You look great!" Logan said, taking Veronica's hand and giving it a brief squeeze. "Lilly's just not used to Veronica Mars, J.D., Esquire." He released her hand and nudged Lilly, shaking his head in a silent command for her to back off since she was clearly hurting Veronica's feelings. "It's just going to take a while to get used to."

"I guess so." Veronica nodded and looked down at her hands, which she was twisting and clasping. Logan could tell that she was disappointed. This wasn't going according to plan at all and again he wished he'd pushed for rescheduling the coffee date. It would be much easier to not start this conversation in a crowd. But it was too late for that now, and she'd left him little choice. It was time to make things right. He started his speech again.

"So how long is this geriatric party supposed to last, anyway? I think we're the only people here under fifty. Can we duck out before midnight? Maybe stir up some New Year's Eve nostalgia in the form of freezing our butts off at the beach with blankets, coats, and champagne...maybe some _dancing_?" he asked, speaking to them both but looking pointedly at Veronica. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I'm in," Lilly spoke up first. "I brought coats and blankets…"

"I have two bottles of champagne in my trunk." Logan nodded his head toward the exit.

"Only two?" Lilly's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are _you_ going to drink?"

"Yeah, I've retired 'party boy Logan' so I've really cut back on the drinking. I figured two was plenty, but we can stop and get more." Logan turned his gaze to Veronica to gauge her reaction to his admission.

"Maybe." Veronica shifted and adjusted her suit again like she was uncomfortable, which was not the response Logan had been expecting. "It's just that it's Duncan's party; I don't know if he can get away," Veronica said noncommittally.

This time it was Logan who cocked his head to the side in an effort to figure her out. She looked uncharacteristically hesitant. Veronica was the nostalgia queen; she lived for reveling in their high school glory days and antics. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to press further, but Lilly beat him to it.

"Yes, where _is_ my darling brother?" Lilly asked, rising to her tiptoes as her gaze flitted about the room.

"Probably out schmoozing some boring old politician." Logan cringed but tried to hide it. He didn't like how smooth-talking Duncan had become. The guy had always been more straight-laced than Logan and Lilly, but he'd still been a lot of fun back in the day. Lately, it was a chore to even get a minute with him on the phone, let alone hit some waves. When he really thought about it, Logan couldn't remember the last time he and Duncan had talked more than over email and the occasional coffee.

It was right then that Duncan seemingly materialized out of thin air. Realistically, Logan knew that anyone could have snuck up on him. He'd been so lost in discerning the jigsaw in front of him. Was he imagining it, or did Duncan's too-tight tie match Veronica's dress? They almost looked like twin tight-asses _._

"Hey, guys!" Duncan said warmly, smiling his million-dollar smile at the group. "Lilly! You're home!" He scooped her up and hugged her tightly. Logan was slightly taken aback. That was a lot of emotion from Duncan. "So much has been happening. Did you see Mom and Dad yet? They're looking for you. They're by the head table." Duncan indicated the stage at the front of the room. "Can you _please_ check in with them before dinner?" He held his hands up in prayer to Lilly and pursed his lips.

"Yes, _Dad_ ," Lilly replied, setting her jaw and rolling her eyes. "You know, you're getting worse than Celeste. I only got off the plane six hours ago, and no one was at home when I got there. You didn't even answer your phone."

"Sorry, it's been crazy and Mom and Dad got us all suites here for the night." Logan saw Duncan look expectantly at Veronica. His tone was curt, and he reached out and touched her arm. Logan felt his blood boil, but he let out a long, steadying breath to cover his reaction. "Did you tell them yet?"

That got Logan's attention. His eyes snapped to Veronica's. "Tell us what?"

She ignored Logan, but he saw her swallow hard. "Not yet," she said through a sigh. She turned to Duncan. "We were discussing our New Year's Eve beach tradition," she said with a tilt of her head. "Can we all sneak away? It would be fun!"

Logan felt his brows furrow. He couldn't fathom why Veronica was looking at Duncan that way—like she'd looked at her father when they were kids and she'd wanted to see an 'R' rated movie. Back then it had been cute, but now...well, he now didn't like it. Logan looked to Duncan to gauge his response, but Duncan was distracted by something across the room.

"Duncan," Veronica prodded, poking him in the ribs. That got his attention.

"What? Oh, the beach? Yeah, I'm not sure we'll be able to get away tonight. Hey, Logan, will you excuse us? I need to borrow Veronica for a moment," Duncan said, all politeness. How could Logan refuse?

"Yeah, sure. But I want us to all sit together at dinner. See you in a few minutes?"

"The seating was assigned weeks ago. Check with Margaret or one of the other hostesses for your table assignment," Duncan said as he turned and led Veronica away. "I can't believe you didn't tell—" was all that Logan heard as they turned away. Logan saw Duncan's hand on Veronica's lower back and barely stifled a growl. _Overbearing bastard._

Logan watched as Veronica stepped ahead of Duncan and disappeared through the crowd toward the front of the room. Logan was disgusted. It was so _Duncan._ In fact, the whole damn party was so Duncan. Or should he say so Celeste and Jake? There was no distinguishing between the three of them at this point. Duncan was about as interesting as Cream of Wheat these days.

He turned to Lilly whose brow was just as furrowed as his own. Her countenance relieved him a bit. He didn't want to be the only one who was perplexed. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure. Give me a minute," she said and disappeared into the crowd after her brother and Veronica.

Logan had half a mind to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a familiar face beaming up at him.

"Logan Echolls! Long time no see! I saw that you're at my table tonight. Table seven. Not exactly prime seating for someone as important as me, but it's not Outer Mongolia either. Here, it's this way. Follow me."

"Sheriff Mars! It's been too long." Logan embraced the man who had both busted and saved his ass too many times to count. "I'm sorry I haven't come by the station since I've been back." Logan followed Keith to a table near the front and noticed that other partygoers were finding their seats as well.

"Logan, please, it's Keith now. You're an adult after all." Keith clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, there is such a thing as coming by the station too often." Keith chuckled. "I remember those frequent visits during your adolescence fondly. But, you seem to have cleaned up nicely. I wouldn't mind a visit or two. Sans cuffs of course. I somehow remember you bringing me lunch once a week for almost a year when Veronica was up at Stanford. You know, in my office rather than the interrogation room."

"You busted me so many times—but always fairly—the least I could do was feed you, Sheriff." Logan laughed at his own formality. "Keith," he corrected. "That might take some getting used to. I'm glad you could get the night off. I'm sure the wealthy of Neptune appreciate you being here so they can think they run the city rather than you," Logan joked.

"They run more than I'd like to admit." Keith looked heavenward. "But I'd like to think I hold my own. Have you seen Veronica?"

"Yes, you just missed her. Duncan pulled her away and Lilly went chasing after them. How is she? She seems…" Logan let the sentence trail, not wanting to lead the older man.

"She seems…content," Keith answered diplomatically. "This isn't the life I had planned for her. I guess I always thought..." He gave Logan a long look and then shrugged with a wry smile that seemed to mean more than Logan could decipher. "But it's her life, after all." Keith shook his head.

"Well, lawyers often don't have the same agenda as the sheriff, but I imagine that since she's not a criminal defense attorney that you don't butt heads too often."

Keith squinted his eyes at Logan speculatively and paused for a moment before he started to respond. "What did she say when—"

Lilly came bursting through the crowd, her eyes narrowed and mouth pulled into a tight line. Logan thought she looked exactly like the girl he remembered from high school when she didn't get her way—petulant and likely to be a pain in his ass. Logan saw Keith move to greet Lilly, but she didn't even acknowledge him.

Logan couldn't keep the amusement out of his tone. "I assume you got answers, then? I can't wait to hear this! What did Celeste do now?" He smiled down at her and realized that she was very upset. Her lower lip was quivering and she crossed her arms protectively at her chest. After a moment of some silent showdown between them that Logan didn't understand, he broke and spoke more compassionately. "Lilly?"

"Oh _please_ , Logan. As if you didn't know," Lilly huffed, flicking her fingers at him. "You know, I'd expect that _you_ of all people…" she trailed off, rolling her tear-welled eyes dramatically and then she swallowing hard as one teardrop escaped, tracing a path down her cheek.

She was crying? "Lilly—"

"I know I've been away for a while, but…" she paused, still fuming, "I expect this kind of shit from Celeste—maybe even Duncan—but from _Veronica?! From you?!"_

A wave of cold gripped Logan, starting in his fingers and toes before quickly spreading throughout his entire body. He grasped Lilly's shoulders and bent down so that their eyes were level. "Wait a minute! I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Lilly let out a guffaw and stepped out of his grasp before studying him intensely as if trying to unravel an enigma. "Logan Echolls, if you're lying to me, so help me—"

Logan looked back at Keith, whose expression appeared concerned as well, and then turned back to Lilly. "Calm down and start at the beginning."

She laughed mirthlessly. "No time, I'm afraid." She indicated the front of the room where Jake was stepping up onto the podium where the head table was.

"Can I get everyone's attention, please?" Jake Kane's voice boomed over a microphone, filling the room. Everyone turned immediately, including Logan. "As we close out one year and begin another, I'd like to reflect a little on what a wonderful time we live in. Everyone please find a seat and make sure your glasses are full." Jake paused for a moment while a few straggling partygoers found their table and reached for a flute of champagne.

Logan calmed slightly at the sound of Jake's voice. Lilly was always overly dramatic where her parents were concerned. This felt exactly like old times.

"Oh boy!" Logan was monotone. "Are we about to be subjected to yet another Kane speech to the elite masses where they congratulate each other for being the rulers of the universe?" Logan said, keeping his voice down, though apparently not enough if Keith Mars' snort was any indication.

"Oh no, this is much better than that; just you wait!" Lilly sneered.

After what seemed like an eternal moment, Jake continued. "Last year—"

"Then again, if you'd prefer the Cliff Notes version, we could just ditch now and go to the beach."

"It's not even eight-thirty, Lilly. They haven't served dinner yet. I don't want to freeze my ass off for more than an hour at the beach in December." His playful tone didn't mollify Lilly, and he took pity on her. "But if you want to go, let's go," he agreed, despite his confusion. "After Jake's done, we can ditch as soon as we say goodbye to Veronica...tell her to meet us later." Logan looked back up to the stage.

Lilly shook her head and crossed her arms again as she let out a mirthless laugh. "Sure thing. If I had to sit through it, then I guess you should too!" she snapped, turning petulantly to lean against a nearby pillar. "You're going to love this!"

Logan looked back up to the front of the room and saw Veronica and Duncan join Jake and Celeste. Jake's voice became his focus again. "And it's during the holidays that I am thankful for my family. It is in that spirit that Celeste and I are proud to announce the engagement of our wonderful son, Duncan, to the love of his life, Veronica Mars."

Logan's world began to spin as the room erupted into applause, and then there was more speaking. Duncan's voice? Logan couldn't be sure. He was drowning on dry land. Logan began pulling at his collar. Too tight. Everything was too tight. He managed to pull himself together enough to loosen his tie and unfasten his shirt's top button. Still too tight. Too hot. He shrugged off his jacket and let it fall to the floor without sparing it a second thought.

A pair of green eyes appeared before him and he could see Lilly speaking to him. Her words were garbled and he couldn't understand. He wished that she would stop spinning him. He felt her arms grasping at his. An anchor. Good. He grabbed her forearms as well and willed himself to concentrate on Lilly. Her mouth was still moving. He shook his head and blinked once slowly, still trying to connect.

Finally, she came into focus as she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Logan! Snap out of it. What on Earth? I've never seen you like this!"

It took Lilly's voice a moment to register in his mind, as he focused on her green eyes. But he wasn't ready to speak; he couldn't catch his breath.

"Son, are you okay, do you need to sit down?" Keith sounded a mile away, but it helped him find his voice.

He turned to Lilly. "I wanna leave."

"Yeah, okay, but I need you to pull yourself together for a minute. I can't carry you out of here!"

Logan gripped her arms a little tighter and nodded. At least he thought he did. He watched Lilly bend down to retrieve something. His jacket? His eyes looked around again and settled on the stage where Veronica stood, her eyes locked on his. Her mouth opened and closed, hand reaching toward him and then dropping. He let out a maniacal laugh and then he saw Sheriff Mars looking at him; his expression mirrored his daughter's—pity? Regret? That was the last thing he comprehended before Lilly steered him out of the ballroom and through the lobby.

"You knew?" he managed.

Once outside, Lilly shouted to someone—a valet maybe—and then turned back to him. "No!" She shook her head emphatically. "I thought _you_ knew and were keeping it from _me_. I swear I found out five minutes ago when I talked to Jake and Celeste."

He snorted, and she reached up to touch his face and he glanced at her again. "Logan, I don't understand whatever this reaction you're having is, but I didn't know. Not about this."

He let out another ugly laugh. "But I had months left!" he whispered to Lilly right before she shoved him into her car. He sat back in the seat and looked at Lilly as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Months left for what, Logan?" she asked as she shifted into drive and pulled away from the hotel.

He ignored her question and instead pressed his forehead against the cool windowpane. It helped. A little. He closed his eyes and let the memory fill him.

 ****Begin Flashback****

 **Spring, Freshman year at Hearst**

Logan saw her as soon as he entered Java the Hut. The sight of her sitting on a couch in the back of the coffee shop eased the anxiety he'd felt since her frantic phone call an hour ago. God, she was beautiful. Veronica dressed in her typical jeans and a t-shirt—hair haphazardly pulled up into a messy bun—looking amazing. Even moping, she was cuter better than anyone else he'd ever known. Logan took his time on his way to her, enjoying the view as he wound his way past the other tables. Veronica's head popped up when he got closer. It was as if she could sense his presence, too.

"Okay, Mars. What was so important that I had to ditch my date?" Logan asked, flopping down on the couch next to her.

"You left a date? Logan, you didn't tell me you were on a date," she replied, her shoulders sagged as she spoke, causing her to look even more miserable than she had before.

"I told you on Wednesday that I was taking someone out tonight. It's no big deal, Mars. You seemed upset, so here I am. What are friends for?"

"You know Parker…the one who met us all in Aspen last winter during break? She got engaged today," Veronica said, her eyes wide and her eyebrows raised. Logan gave her an expectant look, waiting for the part of the story that caused Veronica to be so upset. "This is California, and we still have three years left of college. We haven't traveled to Florence, or seen the Taj Mahal. We're eighteen, Logan, who gets engaged at eighteen?"

"Apparently Parker does," he replied, confused. "This is what has you so upset? This tragedy of early marriage?"

"No, not her specifically. I like Parker and I'm happy for her. And Leo's a great guy," Veronica relented.

"So what's the problem? Talk to me, V."

"I know I'm being irrational, but I didn't think people would start pairing off yet. I'm not saying that I'm ready to be engaged or married; it's just that this engagement talk has got me thinking about my nonexistent love life. The only guy I ever really dated was Duncan. And for how hot that relationship was he might as well have been my brother."

"Ew, don't even say that. Anyway, you two were just…you and Duncan dated through almost half of high school, Veronica, clearly your feelings for him had to be more exciting than that," Logan said, hoping to allay her concerns. He and Veronica had been best friends since they were twelve; they told each other almost everything. But he hadn't ever been too sure what had motivated Veronica to date such a straight-laced guy as Duncan Kane. He might be biased, but Logan had always felt that Veronica was a much better match for him than she was for Duncan. She had so much more spark in her than Duncan did. Sure, Logan had been interested back then—still was if he were being honest—but he knew how relationships ended. Friendships were forever, and that was more important. "You've gone on dates since we got to Hearst."

"Only some first dates." Veronica nodded in agreement, then glared up at him and continued, "You should know that. You were the one to scare off one or two of those dates if I remember correctly!"

"Oh. Well yeah, but those guys were even bigger automatons than Duncan was." Logan cringed at the memory. Those were some winners.

"Duncan was so easy to be around. We did love each other in our own way, and he wasn't competition for Lilly, so he was an easy choice. It wasn't passionate, but we had fun together. There wasn't excitement; he wouldn't even dance with me, but he was..." Veronica paused, reflecting, "safe." Logan leaned into her and urged her to keep talking with a brief nudge to her knee with his. "Now I feel like I'm doomed to have Duncan be the closest thing to passion that I'll ever experience. I've never even thought seriously about marriage, especially after the train wreck that was my parents'. I have so much baggage: Sheriff father, absent mother," she looked at Logan and grinned affectionately, "overbearingly protective best friends." Veronica groaned and buried her face in her hands. "But now with Parker being engaged, I've started thinking and I just can't see this ending well for me. I'm going to end up old and alone, and I don't even like cats," Veronica moaned miserably.

Logan bit his lip, wondering how best to reassure her. She had baggage but it was nothing compared to the matching set of Samsonites that he was doomed to carry throughout life. It was times like these that he was happy he hadn't ever made a move on her. She was his best friend.

Logan took a breath and tried to let her down easily. "We all have our shit to work through, Veronica. I mean, my situation isn't much better. I already have to practically run background checks on potential dates to make sure that they aren't after my money or the notoriety of dating the son of Aaron Echolls. Imagine when I get married." He knew he didn't need to explain more. She was one of the few people who knew everything about him and loved him in spite of it.

Logan watched as a look of shame took over Veronica's face. "I'm so sorry, Lo. I wasn't thinking." She brought her head down and rested it on his shoulder, leaning into him. Logan adjusted so that his arm wrapped around her, nestling her into his side. "I love you," she whispered. "At least you know you will always have me. I'm not after your money."

"I love you too, Mars," Logan responded, playfully kissing her forehead. "You know you'll always have me, too. So when we end up old and alone we can be that way together."

"Oh, good," Veronica replied in mock relief. "You can take care of the cats! I'll have the pitbull."

"I think we could do better than that, Bobcat. You know you could do a lot worse than marrying me. Didn't Lilly already predict us together in less than twenty years anyway," he added, rolling his eyes for effect.

"I don't think she has much faith in my ability to find my own husband either," Veronica sighed, suddenly somber again after their teasing.

A silence fell over them, but they remained cuddled close together. Logan was enjoying holding her for such an extended period of time. Even though they hugged a lot and cuddled when watching movies, he never got tired of it. Veronica had always seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. Her friendship was more important than anything else in his life. It was real with no strings attached. He was determined to keep it that way. He wanted to freeze this moment.

Maybe someday they'd both be in a headspace for more. Ready to settle down and be ready to deal with the issues from their upbringings about marriage and commitment. Suddenly an idea swept over him and he immediately moved to disentangle her from his arms and swept around to sit in front of her, kneeling on the floor.

He cleared his throat. Slowly, he said, "We could do it, Veronica." What he was suggesting was crazy, wasn't it? But he felt like he had to say it.

Veronica's expression went blank for a moment as she processed what he said. Finally, she replied, "What do you mean? Get married?"

He nodded.

She laughed in response. "You...and me?" She pointed back and forth between them. "I think you've finally taken one too many waves to the face. Lo, we've never even dated."

Logan didn't know why, but he was offended. Even though he was half-playing, he half-wasn't. "I wasn't being funny," he insisted.

She gave him a hard look and then shook her head. "Logan, what would you do when I came home unexpectedly early from work? The other girls would have to—" she made a raspberry sound with her mouth and pointed to the door. He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off. "I guess you could do worse. I mean, I'd make an excellent trophy wife, after all. I could get implants and silicone lip injections—"

"And don't insult me. I'm not…" he couldn't bring himself to mention Aaron's name, " _him."_ He thought that _she_ of all people knew that. Knew that he was different. He leaned forward to look into her eyes, willing her to believe him. "I'm not mocking you, Veronica. I wouldn't do that," he said solemnly.

"You want to get married?" Veronica still sounded amused.

"Not _now._ Not today, but someday maybe," he said, completely earnest.

"I'm not so sure that friendship and flirtation are enough to warrant an arrangement like this," she countered, still grinning.

"Veronica, not that I have much experience with lasting relationships, but I'm pretty sure that's a formula for a good one."

She shook her head, still unconvinced. "Yes, you're not the poster child for monogamy. Technically _I'm_ the longest lasting relationship you've ever had," she chided cynically through chuckles.

" _Exactly!_ " he said, nodding emphatically. "I'm serious, Veronica. We have a lot of years ahead of us and I think we'll both meet someone amazing." He held her eyes with his. "But if we don't…by saaaay…the time we're twenty-eight, then I think you and I should get married. Plus, we would have fun—you're my best friend. I wouldn't have to worry about being married to a gold digger who is secretly sprinkling arsenic on my cookies. And you would get me—someone who knows everything about you…all your quirks and baggage and shit. And our kids—my nose, your smile—cutest kids on the planet."

He was relieved when Veronica suddenly stopped laughing—finally realizing that he was at least half-serious. He watched as a smile crept over her face. He nearly had her.

She swallowed and gave him a once-over as if trying to decide where the punchline was. "So lemme get this straight. Logan Echolls, multi-millionaire, will marry the lowly sheriff's daughter in ten years if we both aren't already hitched by then?"

"That's what I'm saying, " Logan affirmed, smiling from ear to ear.

"You look like you did when we were thirteen years old and you convinced Dick and Duncan to sneak into the girls' locker room at the country club. I think I should be afraid," Veronica teased.

"I assure you that my proficiency has _greatly_ improved since thirteen. I've been told I have mad skills." He held up his right hand. "I once, using only one hand,—"

Veronica cut him off. "No need to elaborate. I've heard about your many... _skills_ ," she replied with a shake of her head and a slight blush.

Logan tapped his foot on the floor impatiently, as she sat, apparently silently contemplating his proposal. Finally, she smirked and gave him a brief nod. "Okay, Echolls, if you'll throw in a pony then my answer is 'yes'," she replied, rolling her eyes but smiling along with him. "If we both happen to be unmarried at twenty-eight, I will marry you."

"It's a deal, Mars," Logan said, feeling buoyant. He bounced back onto the couch and they resumed the same position as before. He was happy that she appeared to be mollified. "Now even you can't pretend that didn't cheer you up!"

"Strangely enough, you did cheer me up. Thank you. I'm sure you will make a great husband in a decade, Echolls," Veronica replied as she settled back into the crook of his arm.

 ****End Flashback****

* * *

" _And it is in that spirit that Celeste and I are proud to announce the engagement of our wonderful son, Duncan, to the love of his life, Veronica Mars."_

Veronica stood frozen on the stage next to Duncan. She'd felt uneasy from the moment Jake and Duncan had called her to join them on the stage. This wasn't the plan. She was supposed to tell her friends first. This was supposed to happen after dinner. Or was it during dessert? Maybe after dessert? Veronica silently cursed herself for not memorizing the stupid itinerary like she'd been instructed. She'd been at work surrounded by a mountain of case files when it'd arrived in her inbox. And who has an itinerary for a New Year's Eve party anyway? Oh right, she did! But even though she'd only perused the itinerary, she was one hundred percent sure that the engagement toast wasn't scheduled for now. She kept a smile on her face and tried to look graciously at the crowd and not give away her true thoughts. On the inside, she was seething.

Lilly had disappeared shortly before Jake had begun talking and was nowhere to be found. Veronica looked over toward table seven, hoping to see Logan again. He was mysteriously absent too. Maybe they hadn't heard it. Was it too much to hope that he and Lilly already snuck out and went to the beach?

She scanned the rest of the table and saw her father. But he wasn't clapping or toasting or even looking in her direction. He was looking off to the side at…Logan! And Lilly. Veronica swallowed hard around the knot in her throat.

She quickly took in Logan. His coat was missing and hands were clawing at his collar. He was staring intently at Lilly who looked like she was shouting in his face. Then Lilly bent over to scoop something off of the ground and Veronica's eyes met Logan's for a brief moment. And the look she saw there… _Oh shit!_ She didn't even know how to describe it. Devastated? Gutted? That seemed a bit extreme. She knew the engagement would be a surprise, but couldn't he be happy for her? He's marrying Philippa!

After the brief glimpse, Lilly spun Logan around and practically shoved him out the side door of the ballroom. Veronica instinctively took a step toward the stage stairs to go after them, but Duncan's grip on her arm was Vulcan.

"Where are you going?" he hissed at her, clearly annoyed by her attempt to escape.

"To speak to _our_ friend and _your_ sister, who obviously just both got the shock of their lives," she responded tightly.

"My father has to conclude his speech," Duncan argued, smiling through clenched teeth.

Veronica knew it wasn't just a suggestion. She'd signed up for this life.

Though she didn't remember being blindsided in public as being part of the deal. "Well tell him to wrap it up!" she said between smiling, clenched teeth.

To her relief, Jake did wrap things up shortly thereafter, and after posing for a few photographs, Duncan ushered her off the stage to their table. Again, she made a move to separate herself, but this time it was Celeste who took her arm. "Veronica, you remember Governor Jerry Brown," she said crisply, nodding sharply through an almost hostile smile. Veronica opened her mouth to excuse herself, but Celeste's grip on her arm only tightened. Celeste gave Veronica a long hard stare. Her look said it all—this was part of the job.

"Indeed, I do. Hello, Governor. It's nice to see you again." Veronica smiled and politely accepted his congratulations on her engagement. At least that's what she thought she did. She really hadn't been listening. A few moments passed before she could excuse herself, and she exited the same door she'd seen Logan and Lilly leave through.

The hallway was empty except for serving staff. "Shit!" she exclaimed, wanting to stomp her foot in frustration. She slipped off her sensible heels and took off at a run down the hall, thoughts of Logan's proposal all those years ago swirling through her head.

Veronica burst into the lobby and out the front door just in time to see Lilly's tail lights disappearing into the night and Logan with her. "Double shit!"

* * *

This story will be about ten chapters long, and most of those are already written (some are even betad too!). I will update pretty regularly (once every week or two). I put this chapter out early because it's Lisa's birthday! Happy Birthday, friend! I selfishly made her work for her gift by bugging her for cover art early this morning, so thank you, lisawolfe80, for the image. I absolutely love it!

Special thanks to brittany4824 and kmd0107 for their support, edits and many reads.  
And a big thank you to my husband, even though we spent a half-hour arguing about "passed" vs "past". (P.S. I was right!)


	2. Chapter 2

Late October 2015 (two months earlier)

Veronica fidgeted impatiently in the uncomfortably green, plastic waiting room chair at their family's doctor. After over a week with a nasty cold that wasn't getting any better, she had finally insisted that her father get checked out. She'd even left work early, picked him up from the sheriff's station and drove him to the doctor's office herself to ensure that he didn't cancel the appointment again. He was such a baby.

Her thoughts moved to Duncan. They had been spending a lot of time together recently. Now that she thought about it, she realized that she had seen a lot of him ever since she'd graduated. And the visits had gradually increased since she'd moved back to Southern California just over a year ago. Lilly was always off on some adventure to a faraway land and Logan was busy saving the world. But Duncan had been making a point to spend time with her. He'd made many trips to the Bay Area the summer after graduation while she'd been finishing her internship. And then when she had moved home last year to take a job at a law firm in San Diego, Duncan had seemed to be in Neptune a lot for business.

Tired of being alone with her thoughts, Veronica walked over to the magazine rack and blindly picked up the top two magazines and plopped back down in her seat. She looked down at her lap and saw what she had grabbed: The Economist and last month's issue of Forbes Magazine. She quickly threw The Economist on the chair next to her as she read the title of the featured article on the cover of Forbes. '30 Most Eligible Bachelors Under 30!' it read. She chuckled to herself, vaguely remembering Duncan mentioning something about this article when she had dinner with him the month before.

She flipped through what seemed like endless pages of advertisements before her eyes finally landed on Duncan's smiling face. It was a great shot of him. Veronica didn't know how he managed it, but Duncan still looked almost exactly how he had in high school. The article described Duncan Kane as the son of billionaire software mogul Jake Kane and went on to say that he would soon be a force on the political front. Veronica noticed how at ease Duncan appeared in the photographs, all of them taken with some senator or cabinet member. Jake Kane had always had high hopes for his son in politics, and Duncan, it seemed, was right at home on that scene. He'd made it on the list at number twenty-nine. Not too shabby, Kane. She eagerly flipped the page to see who had beaten him out for the top spots.

Veronica hadn't heard of most of the bachelors on the list. She saw Connor Larkin as number seven. She hadn't talked to him in years. It wasn't until she turned the page for lucky bachelor number one that her heart skipped a beat. There, in a stunning double-page spread, was Logan Echolls. A candid picture of him from a recent charity event in London filled one entire page. He was wearing an exquisitely tailored, expensive tuxedo and holding a flute of champagne. Veronica was happy to see that his smile was genuine. The article described Logan as the activist and philanthropist son of Hollywood starlets Aaron and Lynn Echolls. Logan had started his own foundation to help abused women and children and, with his usual charm and charisma, turned the foundation into one of the largest non-profit organizations on the West Coast. Now he was living in London, helping a similar organization in the UK. A smaller photo on the opposite page showed him standing with Sir Patrick Stewart and Jonathan Winthrop-Scott. She was so proud of him. She had always known he would do something special with his life.

There was no mention of a girlfriend in the magazine, but that wasn't telling. It was an article about bachelors, after all. Truth be told, she'd been avoiding his calls after seeing him on the cover of some sleazy British tabloid on the arm of some British real estate tycoon's daughter. Well, three different tabloids, but who was counting? She wasn't. She suddenly found herself blinking back tears. She missed him. She reached into her bag to find her phone to send Logan a quick text to congratulate him but then decided against it. It was late there, and she didn't know what to say anyway. That was the trouble once one started avoiding someone—it made things awkward.

Veronica was pulled out of her thoughts when her father came out of the back holding a slip of paper in his hand. "What's the verdict, Pops?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound and look as down as she felt.

"When you're right, you're right. Strep throat, baby!" Keith held up a prescription. "We can stop by the pharmacy on the way home."

"Fabulous," she replied, rolling her eyes.

 _Logan is off dating millionaire heiresses and fighting child abuse while I babysit my father, socialize with my high school boyfriend, and pay off my student loans. Things just keep getting better and better._

* * *

The next day when Veronica got a text from Duncan asking her to dinner, she jumped at the chance to get out of the house. Working hard to prove herself at her new law firm and the commuting back and forth to San Diego was making her cranky. It was Saturday night, she'd been home all day working from her laptop while taking care of her sick father, and she was feeling seriously stir crazy sharing a space with him. It was a little bit claustrophobic after so many years of living on her own. She needed to get out, and Duncan's request had perfect timing.

She liked spending time with Duncan. It was nice—like old times. They tried new restaurants sometimes or went to the movies. He'd never once hinted at them dating, so Veronica knew that Duncan felt the same way she did. They had so much history together and so much to talk about, but at the same time, he was the same old Duncan—no spark. She was beginning to wonder if the spark was a myth perpetrated by Hollywood directors and romance novel authors to make all women question their relationships and always feel unsatisfied. There had been times with Logan that she'd thought she felt it—was sure she felt it—but passion was complicated. Veronica shook thoughts of herself and Logan—moonlit beaches—out of her mind and settled her thoughts on reality. She had to get going if she was going to be ready on time.

Veronica had just enough time to shower and throw on some jeans and a Stanford hoodie before she heard Duncan's knock. When she opened the door, Duncan, somewhat awkwardly, pulled an expensive bouquet from behind his back.

Veronica stiffened but forced herself to smile as she looked past the flowers at him. Flowers were for dates. She'd have to discuss where they stood tonight, she decided. Then she noticed he was slightly dressed up. She took in his argyle sweater and dress slacks. "Did you just come from a meeting?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope," he replied. "I texted you when I arrived in California and then went home to get ready." He shifted his weight between one leg and then the other nervously.

Clearly Duncan thought this was more than just friends hanging out. Definitely time to have the 'just friends' talk. "Oh…right. Should I change?" she asked him. "Usually we just go to a hole in the wall…"

His only response was to smile and shake his head. "You look great, Veronica."

Veronica let out a sigh. Their hands brushed when she took the bouquet from him and Veronica waited for the spark of excitement. It didn't come. Outwardly she tried to remain calm and collected, but on the inside, she was freaking out. Why couldn't she want him that way? Girls like Meg and Parker would swoon and be grateful and flattered at the attention he was showing her. She wanted to be that kind of girl. She just didn't feel that way. Not about Duncan. She hadn't felt that way at all in years—not since back in college. Not since...Duncan intruded on her thoughts by reaching out and placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. Veronica smiled and thanked him politely. He kissed her on the cheek before she escaped under the guise of finding a vase.

Duncan was particularly attentive to her all evening, but he never made a move to touch her, so Veronica calmed down a bit during their meal. After dinner, they walked down to the beach and then he took her hand as they walked along the pier together. She looked down at their joined hands, her feelings mixed. While she'd warmed up to the idea that Duncan considered this a date, she was having trouble understanding why he would want to date her. She hadn't done anything to encourage him and there hadn't been any romance between them since they were sixteen.

"So, I have some news," Duncan said, casually. Veronica watched as he looked around, not really focusing on any one thing, and then tapped the fingers of his free hand on the pier's handrail. She assumed it was just nerves of asking her on an official date. At least she had hoped that was what it was. "I'm moving back to Neptune. Dad thinks that I've spent enough time paying my dues on the East Coast and that it's time for me to start making connections back in California if I am going to try to run for local office here. And I think he's right."

"Duncan, that's amazing!" she said and turned to give him a big hug. "It's perfect. Lilly said that Logan's almost done in London and Lilly will be back from Paris soon. And I'm here…well, when I'm not driving between here and San Diego. It feels like ages since we all lived so close together!" It was at this point in her life when Veronica found herself appreciating the friends she'd had since childhood.

Duncan pulled out of the hug first, held her out at arm's length, and then let go of her shoulders to take both of her hands in his. Veronica furrowed her brow, desperate to read his mind, to make sense of tonight. What she saw in his eyes worried her, so she looked away.

"Veronica, you are one of my oldest and dearest friends. These past few months have…well, I've come to realize some things. I'm growing up, I guess, and my priorities are changing. I find myself longing for the comforts of home and companionship with someone I can trust…." he trailed off.

Veronica's mind raced.

Companionship.

She waited.

"And I trust you, Veronica. My life might never be simple. I have political aspirations and I know you are ambitious at the firm, but we'd make it work. The two of us. Together."

"Duncan, I..." she stopped, unsure of how to continue.

"What I'm trying to say is that I think we work well together. I think our temperaments are similar enough and that we could have a happy life together, based on mutual respect and…admiration."

No. No no no. "Duncan, what are you trying to say?"

He chuckled and knelt down in front of her, keeping her hands clasped in his. "This may seem sudden, but I feel like we've grown so close these past few months. Veronica Mars, will you marry me?"

Veronica's first reaction was the urge to laugh. She'd only, this week, begun to even wonder if Duncan had romantic designs on her. A proposal of marriage hadn't even crossed her...they hadn't kissed since they were teenagers. But when she looked down at his serious and hopeful expression, all her humor vanished. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Wow, Duncan, this feels so…unexpected. I'm surprised. Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life, Veronica. You're my best friend. I've known you forever. I think we have what it takes to make it work. Don't you think so, too?"

 _Not the most romantic proposal_ , she acknowledged. Hell, it wasn't even the most romantic proposal _she'd_ ever received _._ Duncan was a good guy, but best friend? Her thoughts couldn't help but sway to Logan...her real best friend. Logan who made impulsively romantic proposals in coffee shops. Logan who had been there for her when she'd had late night study sessions and laughed at her when she'd cried at Ikea commercials. Logan who talked her off the ledge when she called him while hiding from professors in the bathroom during her first semester in law school. Logan who'd danced with her in the moonlight.

Maybe she needed to just let herself go a little bit—maybe it was she who was holding back the romance here. Duncan did have a point. Her girlish ideals for passion seemed childish and silly when faced with a chance at something that could last. Weren't there more important things in life than passion? Of course, there were. Duncan was stable and dependable and... _stable_. Her history of passion was limited to a single stolen night and the dream of something more—promises probably long forgotten by all but herself. She focused on Duncan in front of her.

"I'm just a little surprised. I do care about you, Duncan, but this is…fast. I'd never considered being a politician's wife. Can I have some time to think about it?" she asked, a smile touching her lips before she could help it. He looked so hopeful.

Duncan beamed up at her and pulled up to standing. "I understand completely. Being in the limelight is tough to get used to. Take all the time you need, Veronica. I'll be returning to the East Coast tomorrow. It'll take me some time to get things together there for the move. I'll be back in a week or so. We can talk about things again then."

She nodded gratefully, still too confused to speak. It certainly wasn't the life she'd expected, but her thoughts flew to her parents failed marriage and Logan on the arms of different women throughout Europe and she grimaced. Passion, clearly, was temporary. Maybe sensible and dependable was the way to go.

* * *

After holing up in her room for all of Sunday, Veronica found herself ecstatic at the prospect of the busy workweek. When Monday morning came, both Marses had loaded into their respective cars and taken off in opposite directions to start their days. The traffic had been light, and Veronica happily settled into her desk earlier than usual, welcoming the load her busy firm delivered. That was until she looked at the daunting piles of paperwork on her desk and decided instead to start her workday by reading email. After sorting through the first fifty, Veronica's eyes landed on one from her best friend Lilly Kane, and her eyes lit up. Had Duncan told Lilly? She had no idea what her friend would think of Veronica as a possible wife for Duncan, but she was sure Lilly would love to make their sister status official. Veronica stole a quick peek through the doorway, and, seeing no one in the hallway, she opened the email with a smile.

If Lilly knew about Duncan's proposal, she didn't mention it. It was filled with gossip. Guys in Paris…guys in Calais...guys in Provence. So, it was the usual for Lilly. Veronica chuckled. Lilly certainly didn't have a short supply of passion. But it only reinforced her point. Passion was fleeting. Veronica had never really sought after a string of guys.

Lilly's email concluded with: 'BTW looks like _someone_ is living it up in the UK with a certain heiress. I met up with them in London last week. She's nice, but a little stiff for my taste. Logan misses you. He says he tried to call you a few times and you didn't answer.' Veronica scowled but clicked on the link that Lilly had pasted in. It was a story in the Mirror featuring Logan with heiress Philippa Winthrop-Scott. There were a couple of pictures of the two of them smiling in each other's arms; they were obviously at a ballroom dancing class. Veronica swallowed past the lump in her throat. In the first shot, they were looking at each other intensely, and in the other Logan was smirking at Philippa, and her head was thrown back in obvious laughter. They were the epitome of a young couple in love.

The caption read: 'Dancing lessons? Are London's most celebrated debutante and California's most sought-after bachelor soon to become a lot less eligible?'

Veronica felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. She didn't know why she was surprised. Logan had mentioned Philippa in passing when they'd last talked, but nothing had indicated to Veronica that Philippa was someone special. She hadn't wanted to listen to him talk about Philippa Winthrop-Scott then any more than she wanted to read about them now. Hence the avoidant coping. She assumed that the heiress was just a passing fancy like all the others had been, but this looked...serious.

Now that she thought about it, though, it seemed inevitable. They were growing up and she'd never expected him to make it to twenty-eight still single.

Veronica found herself more frustrated by her own irrational reaction to seeing him dating than by him actually dating. Maybe it was the dancing. Dancing had always been their thing. Veronica chastised herself. Of course he would dance with his fiancée! She didn't own exclusive dancing rights to Logan Echolls.

"Good morning, Veronica. Is your dad feeling better?" Veronica quickly minimized the page and looked up to see one of the partners at her firm standing in her doorway.

It took her a moment to find her voice. "Much, thank you. Forty-eight hours of antibiotics did the trick," she said after a short pause.

"Great. Meeting in ten minutes. I'll see you there?" he asked rhetorically and then disappeared down the hall.

Veronica cleared her throat and opened the computer's window again. She took one last look at the handsome couple on the screen before closing the web page. Apparently Logan had found someone special to share his life with. And it obviously wasn't her. There'd been a time when she'd hoped—maybe even assumed—that eventually they'd find their way to one another. But then she'd left for grad school and he'd gotten busy. Maybe she and Logan had missed their window. Maybe some things weren't meant to be.

Veronica was so lost in thought that she jumped when her phone rang. She dug around in her purse until she found it and frowned when she saw Logan's name on the caller ID. Too flustered by everything to talk to him, she sent his call to voicemail and tossed the phone into a desk drawer.

When her phone pinged to indicate a voicemail, Veronica immediately gave in to curiosity. She retrieved her phone and hit the button to retrieve her messages. The sound of Logan's voice made her grin, as usual, but at his nervous tone, the smile slid off of her face. After listening to the message twice, she deleted it and set her phone down on her desk.

Veronica took a few slow steadying breaths, trying to gather her thoughts. She couldn't afford to let herself be distracted at work. She didn't want to think of Logan and Philippa. She didn't want to have the news of their engagement confirmed. She couldn't. Not yet, at least. She'd speak to him later...maybe.

Her thoughts flew to Duncan. Dependable, stable, unattached Duncan. He drank in moderation. Did everything in moderation. So many things that were important, he had. Marrying Duncan wouldn't be settling exactly, just…accepting reality, she reasoned pragmatically, acknowledging him as maybe the best choice of the available choices. There was so much more to life than passion and dancing.

If a passionate happily-ever-after wasn't in the cards for her, why not dependable? There was nothing wrong with Duncan per se. He was hardworking and loyal and a good listener.

She couldn't deny that there was that other part of her—the rebellious part that she usually managed to suppress. The stubborn side of her that was screaming in her ear that she was twenty-seven. Her eyes slid to the phone sitting on her desk. She'd be damned if, between Logan and herself, she was going to be the one to make it to twenty-eight still single. Hell no!

She picked up her phone and drafted a text to Duncan.

 **Veronica:** _I'll marry you._

She looked down at her response and cringed. It wasn't the stuff dreams were made of, but she wasn't a dreams sort of girl; she was a lawyer, a realist. Before she could stop herself, she hit the 'send' button on her phone and then promptly gathered her notepad, laptop, and coffee mug and exited her office in the direction of the conference room.

* * *

" _Hello. You've reached the voicemail of Veronica Mars. Please leave a message and I'll return your call as soon as possible. If you'd like to reach a legal secretary or another attorney at the firm, please call—"_

Logan pressed the pound button to bypass the rest of her message. He'd listened to Veronica's voicemail message so often lately that he had all the phone numbers she listed at the end memorized. He tried to keep the frustration out of his voice when he left his message.

"Hey, V, I don't know what's going on. It's been months since we've _really_ talked. You need to stop dodging my calls. Don't deny it. I'm at the airport in London and, I...well, there's something...I have some news, and you're the first person I want to tell, so...call me. Tomorrow on your drive to work or home...call me at four in the morning...whatever, we gotta talk." He paused for a moment. "Please, Veronica," he said quietly and then disconnected the call.

Logan was hurt and confused. Sure, they were both busy, but until recently, they'd always made time for each other. He knew that Veronica was busy proving herself at work, but he also knew that she regularly spent time with Duncan and talked to Lilly. Her rejection of just him in particular was becoming more and more obvious.

When Logan's phone rang, he jumped in anticipation. His hands shook a little bit, and he laughed at his own nerves. But the caller wasn't Veronica. He smiled when he saw Philippa's name and connected the call. "Hey, Beautiful. Miss me already?"

" _Hm...yeah, like the deserts miss the rain!"_ Philippa's voice was dry but sure and confident; it helped to settle Logan's nerves.

"Such lies, Phil. I'm irresistible and you know it. My charm is magnetic," Logan pressed.

" _Darling, if your head grows any bigger, you won't fit onto the plane."_ Logan laughed hard at that. _"But as to the real reason for my call, I just sent you an email. Congratulations, by the way."_

Logan pulled out his laptop, preferring to not have to read his email via phone while he talked. "On the foundation? Didn't we have a congratulatory dinner last week with your dad?" Logan asked, accustomed to playing word games with her.

" _No, that's not it. Do you see the link?"_

Logan did and clicked it open. He laughed at the shots of the two of them dancing. "Oh, our _engagement_! Did I ask you to marry me? How'd I miss that?" he quipped into the phone.

" _I missed it too, but you know that the Mirror always knows about these things first. At least_ you _look brilliant. I look like a complete cow. Did they have to use a picture where my head is thrown back like a bloody idiot? I guess I should just be happy that we're clothed this time. I swear the last set of us in the Sun showed actual back fat around my bikini strap."_

Despite her words, Logan knew that Philippa was just as amused as he was. "Yes, at least this time we have all our clothes on. They really are vicious in London. You've got to come visit me. They'll leave us alone in LA. There are so many other more interesting people doing far more hedonistic things than we do."

" _I'll get out there when I can. Besides, I think you'll be quite busy in California. You finally have time to win over your ladylove. And seeing as how some wanker photographer got a small fortune for these pictures, those dance lessons better not have gone to waste. I want to see you two on the cover of a tabloid in the very near future. Even if it's just to say you're cheating on me,"_ Philippa insisted.

"Well that would require her actually taking my calls, so I'm not so sure." Logan paused for a moment, listening to an announcement. "Hey, Phil, I gotta run. They've just made the final call. I'm about to board."

" _All right, let me know you've arrived safely. And don't worry too much about Veronica. She's probably just busy. Just use your irresistibly magnetic charm," she whispered the last conspiratorially._

Logan rolled his eyes at her using his own words against him. "Haha. Very funny. I hope you're right. I'll text you when I land." With that, Logan disconnected the call, quickly gathered his belongings and made his way up to the gate.

Once he was settled in his seat, his thoughts traveled back to Veronica. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why she was so difficult to reach these days. When he'd met up with Lilly, she seemed unable to offer any sort of explanation of Veronica's avoidance, and for once, Logan had actually believed her. He'd seen Duncan when he'd popped to the East coast last month, and Duncan had mentioned spending time with Veronica when he visited California. His friend hadn't given any indication that something was amiss with Veronica.

It was driving him crazy that just when he'd finally gotten to where he wanted to be, she was pulling away from him. Even though he hadn't gotten his life together _for_ her per se, it had been _because_ of her that was the point. Because of Veronica, he'd wanted to become a better person for himself. She'd found her calling and traipsed off to Palo Alto for law school, and left him empty and, for the first time, cognizantly aware that he had no purpose. It was a novel idea that had shocked him as much as anyone else...the day that he'd realized that rather than rebel against all the crap of his childhood in an effort to prove how pissed off he was, he'd be better served becoming a success in spite of his past. Veronica had tried to tell him before, but he hadn't been ready to hear it. That afternoon in the coffee shop in Neptune had always had him thinking of her, but he hadn't been sure of how to start. Or what to do.

Then a trip to the Balboa County Sheriff's Department had pushed the point home and given him direction.

Logan had found himself at the sheriff's department paying off a parking ticket. He'd known Keith Mars since he and Veronica were kids, so he had brought him some lunch. The sheriff came out of his office to greet Logan at the exact moment Deputy Lamb had hauled some drunken waste of a human being into the building. A woman and her young son were trailing behind them, pleading with the officer to let her husband go. The woman was bruised and battered and the little boy was filthy.

Logan had felt a cold blast of air rush over him despite the warm temperature in the room. He was looking at his life if he had been an '02er. Aaron's wealth and social standing had kept his family out of situations exactly like this. Logan felt his stomach turn. He looked down at the receipt in his hand for the ticket and realized that his business was complete. He tossed the sheriff's to-go bag of lunch on the counter and silently escaped the building as fast as his legs could carry him.

This visit to the sheriff's station and the subsequent epiphany had happened at a time when Logan had no direction. The previous spring, Veronica had dropped the bombshell that she'd be quitting her Criminal Justice master's program at San Diego State and would be leaving for law school at Stanford. It had been a whirlwind decision from his perspective and had left him without friends nearby for the first time. He'd been jealous of her ambition and determinedness. The closest thing he'd had to success of his own making had been the 'grade your ass' website back at Hearst. He'd thought it was funny at the time, but Veronica had called it lazy. She was right. He was lazy.

But the trip to the station had gotten him thinking. He began visiting Keith more often and bringing him lunch, trying to get a feel for how he could turn his father's millions into something real. Something important. When the topic of victim's rights had come up, Logan had tentatively mentioned the idea to Veronica, and, to his surprise, she hadn't laughed at him. Things had just grown from there.

He was surprised when he had really begun to enjoy the process of making a business plan, but even then he hadn't realized that it would soon become his passion. It hadn't taken long for the foundation to become his whole world. His natural charisma and charm combined with his family's connections had turned his little project into a massive philanthropic foundation. He had to admit that even he was a little surprised and proud of what he has achieved.

With hard work and dedication, he had managed to make his own way in the world. He had grown up a lot in the past few years and had decided to use the Echolls fortune and name in the last way his father would understand; he helped other people.

Logan smiled when he thought back to the person he'd been in high school. He hadn't been cruel like some people, but he'd been an entitled jackass. On the outside, his life had been perfect—the handsome multi-millionaire son of two successful Hollywood starlets. He didn't like to think about what things would have been like if he hadn't had his friends—if he hadn't had Lilly, Duncan, and Veronica to keep him on track. He shuddered at the thought of what he might have become.

Now he spent his free time schmoozing lobbyists and investors on the golf course and in the boardroom, and his idea of a wild night was a black tie charity dinner. He'd spent a great deal of time these past few months working with organizations similar to his on the East Coast and, more recently, in the UK. His famous parents had opened doors for him, but he had made a name for himself because of his hard work. And he loved it. He loved that he was making a difference. And now that things were well underway with the foundation in England, he was happy that he had the time to come back and win Veronica over. And ahead of the silly deadline he'd set for them years ago.

* * *

I almost forgot to post today. There was a little back story for you.

Thanks for all the reads and comments. I like hearing what you guys think of things.

As always, thanks to brittany4824 and kmd0107 for their beta magic.


	3. Chapter 3

January 1st, 2016

Logan woke up with the sun. He traveled so much these days that it was just his natural instinct rather than relying on alarms. His head pounded and the rest of him felt empty. He scratched his head as he sat up, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Lilly's room? He hadn't been here in ages...hadn't slept here since high school. He wasn't surprised to see the other side of the bed empty—things weren't like that between them anymore.

But how did I end up...realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Images and memories of the previous evening deluged through his mind in a rush.

Shit, Veronica and Donut. What the hell?

It bothered him that his first inclination was to hit the bottle. Logan knew just where the liquor cabinet was in the Kane house, and since they only drank socially, it was sure to be well-stocked. Drinking was tempting, especially here, in this house with all its ghosts.

No! No matter the circumstances, he refused to fall back on old habits. No alcohol, no women.

But he couldn't stay here. The silence was deafening and the walls were too close. He sat up and threw back the covers, searching wildly around for his phone. It vibrated from the bedside table and he grabbed it. The name on the caller ID made him groan: Veronica. He shuddered at the thought of her calling him from a bed she shared with Duncan. Bile rose up in his throat at the very thought. Not ready to deal with her, he immediately ignored the call and pulled up the Mindbody app. When he found what he was looking for, he smiled. Perfect! He had a little time to kill, so he stripped down to his boxers and crossed Lilly's room to her bathroom.

* * *

Lilly woke up with a grumble and pulled the extra pillow on the bed over her eyes, cursing the east-facing guest bedroom she'd chosen. It couldn't be 8:00 a.m. yet, and she'd wanted to sleep in. It was the first time in over a decade that she'd stayed sober on New Year's Eve, but she felt more hungover this morning than she ever had after a night of partying. Not only had she not slept well the previous night, she'd hardly slept at all.

After she'd dragged Logan up to her old room in her parents', thankfully empty, house, she'd sat him down on her bed and pried every last bit of information out of him. After he'd relayed the whole tale to her, coffee shop proposal and all, she'd briefly left him to go and wash the makeup off of her face. When she'd emerged from the bathroom just ten minutes later, she'd found him asleep on her bed, fully clothed.

She was grateful however that one of them could sleep. Because she'd been up most of the night pacing the hallways while piecing together his words. Lilly had assumed that Logan had always had a puppy love crush on Veronica. Even when Lilly and Logan had dated in high school, she'd always known that Veronica held a special place in his heart. But that was years ago, and nothing had ever come of it—or so she had mistakenly thought—so she hadn't given the idea of Logan and Veronica as a couple much thought until last night. Last night when she'd noticed Logan's reaction to how familiar Duncan seemed to be with Veronica. And then he'd leapt to her defense when Lilly had criticized Veronica wardrobe and sneered every time Duncan had touched her.

Last night's announcement had been a shock to her as well. She couldn't wrap her head around any of it: Veronica and Duncan engaged, them being in love, Veronica as a politician's wife...Lilly shook her head, still unable make sense of it all. The effort was fruitless. Duncan and Veronica as a unit was just so...high school.

Lilly groaned again and threw the pillow away from her face and onto the floor. She padded down the hall and peeked into the room where Logan had crashed. He wasn't in bed. A few steps into the room told her that he was using the shower, so she went downstairs and fired up the Keurig. She had a feeling they were both in need of a little caffeine this morning.

She'd just reached the top of the staircase, coffee mugs in hand, when Logan emerged from her bedroom, showered and fully dressed in last night's crumpled suit, his shoes in his hand.

"I gotta run," he said without preamble.

"Well, good morning and Happy New Year to you, too," she chirped with a raised eyebrow, taken aback by his current state. She stepped to block his path and held one mug out to him. "Listen, you don't have to run on my account. Nothing happened last night...at least not between us," she pointed back and forth between them.

"No, it's not that. I've got yoga in twenty minutes, and I still have to stop by the hotel and get my car," Logan said before taking a sip from his mug and smiling at her. She wasn't buying it.

"Yoga my ass! Logan Echolls doesn't do yoga. Plus, it's New Year's Day...a national holiday. I doubt there are even classes today, let alone at 9:00 a.m. What are you really doing?"

"Well, you are wrong on all counts. I do do yoga now." She threw him a skeptical glare and he laughed. "I can't surf half the places I travel now, and my board and shit is in LA. When I can't surf, I do yoga. It keeps me centered," he whispered the last part with a conspiratorial wink.

She scoffed, but he ignored it.

"Seriously," he continued. "And there are a ton of classes this morning. New Year's resolutions and all." He gulped down a bit more coffee and grinned at her. The strange thing was, she almost believed him. "Gotta run!" He handed her his mug and made his way past her to the staircase. He was a few steps down when Lilly remembered something.

"But, Logan, your car! Gimme a minute and I'll get dressed...drop you off." She felt bad for not thinking of it right away. She'd just been so thrown by his behavior.

"No need, Uber is coming." His phone buzzed and he held it out for her to see. "See? Perfect timing." He trotted back up the steps to and gave her another brief kiss, on the temple this time. "I'll see you later, Lil. Thanks for the coffee. You're the best," he called out as he disappeared down the stairs.

"We still need to talk about...well, everything," Lilly called down to the foyer, sure that he could still hear her.

"Uh-huh. Later," he yelled back dismissively, not even looking back up at her. "Love ya!" And then Logan Echolls disappeared out the front door.

* * *

Not for the first time, Logan was happy that the adult version of himself kept workout clothes in his car. He didn't have much time. He checked in at the counter and purchased an extraordinarily overpriced yoga mat.

The room was quickly filling up, but he found a spot in the back corner.

Rip off! he thought as he unwrapped the cheap mat from its plastic and spread it out. But he'd be damned if he was going to use one of the sweaty loaners. He sat down and began to stretch his muscles, the tension from nerves these past few days combined with the angst of the previous night had left him tight. He closed his eyes and took a few deep belly breaths, letting the air fill his lungs completely before slowly releasing it.

Yes, he thought, this is exactly what I needed. I—

"Logan?"

No, it can't be. Just clear your mind and let—

"Logan! I can see you, you know. Just because your eyes are closed doesn't mean that I can't see you."

Veronica! He hadn't just imagined it? Although at that moment, he'd willingly have given his bottom dollar to have it not be true. You've gotta be fucking kidding me!

He slowly opened just one eye, silently praying to a god that he didn't believe in that he'd progressed to full auditory hallucinations. Even that would be better than… "Hey, Veronica."

She was grinning down at him, and the light almost formed a halo around her blonde hair. For a moment he could almost believe that the previous night hadn't happened. Maybe it had all been a dream. Maybe she wasn't engaged to Donut and she was—

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Lilly had taken off to go party somewhere without the glorious fifty-and-over crowd," Veronica said. She still smiled, but she looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Good, he thought, back in reality. At least it's not only me. "Not so much. Lilly and I—"

Logan was interrupted by the instructor's arrival and announcements. He did his best not to tense up when Veronica stripped down to her capri yoga pants and sports bra and settled herself next to him. So, not so much with the actual centering and calming. He sighed and did his best to block the world out completely. Futilely.

Logan hopped up off of the ground the second class was over and forced himself to calmly walk to the locker room rather than run like he wanted to. It wasn't that he was avoiding her or anything. It was just that he didn't want to see or talk to her right now. But Logan knew he couldn't avoid her forever. The fact that he was currently contemplating buying a ticket to London didn't mean anything. Nope, not at all.

He didn't want to waste time so he just splashed some water on his face and then threw on an old Hearst hoodie that he'd found in the trunk. He slid his feet haphazardly into his shoes and made his way to the lobby. Thankfully, Veronica was nowhere to be seen. He tried to make a hasty escape but was caught by the receptionist for a moment. She asked him about the class and explained that most of the yoga studios in the area were connected. Logan assumed that she was trying to sell him a membership, but all he took away from the conversation was that it wasn't safe to do yoga at any studio in Neptune without running the risk of bumping into Veronica. He tried not to be rude as he brushed her off and snuck out the front door, happy to be in the clear. Logan felt guilty for avoiding Veronica, but he was hurt and needed time to—

"Hey there, stranger. I think you forgot this." He stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of her voice and then looked up. She was sitting on the hood of his car; obviously she'd been waiting for him. She held out his rolled-up mat. He hadn't even realized he'd left it in the room.

"Hey. Yeah, thanks. It was a good class," he mumbled, willing his itchy hand to not run through his hair. It was his tell, and she'd know that. He had to be cool.

"Look, Logan. I know you're avoiding me—"

"Like you've been avoiding me?" he threw at her. So much for keeping his cool.

"Okay, I deserve that. But you were busy with your...British heiress friend and I didn't want to bug you. I've been busy too, ya know."

He couldn't hold back a scoff. What did Phil have to do with any of this? His hands, as if on auto drive, buried themselves in his hair and mussed. "I think a phone call would have worked. Hell, you didn't even have to dial, you could have just hit 'answer' any of the fifty times I called you," he sneered. "So, when's the big day?"

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know the announcement was happening right then. I tried to call you, and I followed you out. I guess I was avoiding telling you about me and Duncan. It all happened so suddenly."

Logan wasn't ready to have this conversation. "You should probably get back to Duncan at the hotel." He almost gagged on his words. The thought of the two of them in bed made him seethe for the second time that morning.

"It isn't...we have separate suites there. Celeste doesn't think it's appropriate to—"

"I don't need the details," he said hastily.

Veronica gave him a curious look, set his mat down on the windshield, hopped off the hood and took a few steps toward him.

He instinctively stepped back in tandem. He heard her quick intake of breath and he immediately regretted his recoil. She looked hurt and sad. He knew the feeling. Truth be told, he wanted nothing more than to touch her. He knew that he wasn't ready to face her right now, but he didn't want to lose her either. He shook his head and let out a breath before he closed the distance between them, giving her an awkward hug. "Hey, you know what? Bygones. I was just caught off-guard...surprised. I'd thought...well, that doesn't matter anymore. Umm, congratulations!" His words sounded half-hearted at best, even to his own ears.

"Thanks," she replied, her focus darting from one of his eyes to the other rhythmically. After a second, she seemed to get her bearings. She reached out and play-punched the side of his arm, but when she spoke, her voice was strained. "Hey, I know Duncan wants to talk to you too. We should all have lunch. Maybe Lilly could come? We can hang out like old times?" She sounded about as unsure about it as he felt.

Why did she feel like a stranger? He rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable, and spun around in a slow circle as he contemplated how to respond to a request to hang out 'like old times'. When his circle was complete and he still had no good answer, he replied, "Yeah, sounds great. Give Lilly a call and set it all up. She was...um...surprised too." Understatement of the century.

"I will. I'll call her later today. Thanks, Logan. Would you like to grab breakfast? I'm starving, and—"

"Oh, man, would you look at the time?" Logan held up his hand and realized he wasn't wearing a watch. He moved to fish his phone out of his pocket but decided not to bother. "I've gotta...go," he finished lamely.

"Oh, sure. If you've gotta go. Next time!" She sounded hopeful and smiled.

"Absolutely!" He flashed a grin. "Next time." He nodded. Logan patted her on the back awkwardly as he moved around her to grab the yoga mat off of his hood. He unlocked his car, threw the mat and his bag onto the passenger seat and hesitated before turning back to face her. He couldn't quite look her in the eye when he said, "I'm happy for you, Veronica. Really! See you soon." And then he jumped into his car without giving her a chance a reply.

He watched her eyes follow him as he turned the engine over, backed out of the spot, and made his way through the parking lot. She was still standing there, staring after him as he pulled onto the road and sped away. When she was finally out of sight, he let out a long breath and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Lilly was the only person he knew of who cared about Veronica as much as he did. They'd have to lean on each other through this.

When his call connected, he didn't wait for the recipient to speak. "Lil. You were right. We need to talk. When can we meet?"

* * *

Veronica's heart constricted for a split second as he drove away. She watched Logan's car until it was out of sight and then walked on unsteady legs to her own car. Veronica opened her door and sat down in the seat, leaning her head on the steering wheel. She was so full of mixed emotions that she felt tears threatening. She hadn't slept well and was tired. And that conversation had been terrible; it hadn't at all gone how Veronica had imagined, but at least it was over.

She'd almost thought she'd lost her mind when she'd walked into the studio and seen Logan in her regular spot in the back corner. She always tried to hide in yoga class because she wasn't very coordinated. It also helped her to avoid interacting with other regulars such as Madison Sinclair and Shelly Pomroy. She'd been frustrated when her usual spot was taken and then that frustration had been replaced with unease at the sight of who was in her spot. Her instinct had been to run for the door, but she'd assumed that he'd already seen her. It wasn't until she'd called out to him that she realized his eyes were closed. When he'd raced out of the studio after class, she'd been determined to catch up to him. She had avoided Logan Echolls long enough. And now that the cat was out of the bag, she needed to pull herself together. They'd likely see a great deal of each other in the coming weeks if Duncan had anything to do with it.

Now that their first encounter after the big announcement was behind her, she wished she'd waited for lunch with the foursome as Duncan had suggested. She needed her friends with her; she'd needed backup. Veronica lifted her head off of the steering wheel and rubbed her tired eyes. She was genuinely shocked by Logan's reaction. She'd expected him to be surprised by the news of her engagement, of course. Especially considering the way he'd found out. She would have liked to tell him herself rather than have the announcement thrust upon them all, but it hadn't worked out that way.

The blow-up that was Logan's usual reaction to being blindsided hadn't ever come. She'd been prepared for it...even welcomed it. When Logan lashed out, he got over things more quickly. But what had surprised her the most was that not only did he not seem mad, he didn't seem relieved either. After the initial shock had worn off, she'd assumed he would be happy that they'd both found someone before the coffee house proposal deadline. After all, he was practically engaged to the UK's Princess Perfect, so why did he seem so...withdrawn. Withdrawn was unexpected, and when it came to Logan Echolls, unexpected was not a good thing. The image of Logan's face the night before came into her mind. He looked sucker punched and confused, but there had been something more there too—something she couldn't quite place. Veronica shook off the fresh tears building behind her eyes. The situation wasn't ideal, but she couldn't go back in time. She had to move forward.

Veronica started the car and pulled on her seatbelt. At least he'd agreed to go to lunch with her. It could have gone worse. She had a feeling it was already pretty bad. She had to fix this; she couldn't lose him. He was Duncan's best friend too. Between the two of them, and with Lilly's help, surely they could get Logan to come around. She smiled, determined. She'd go back to the hotel, shower and change, and then call Lilly. They'd be back to being the Fab Four in no time. And if Logan's new friend made them the Fab Five, then so be it. Change happened. Veronica would force herself to get used to the idea, maybe even eventually like it.

* * *

Thanks for reading and to Lisa for reminding me to post!

As always, I am super excited to hear from you guys and read what you think. I enjoy all ConCrit. I won't, however, be posting comments that are meanspirited, which I think is fair. If you really don't like this story or my characterization, I kindly want to let you know that things are just going to be more of the same throughout the remaining chapters. It is designed to be a fun story that is very AU. DOn't say I didn't warn you :)

This is a short chapter, but it's setting up the next one, which I had a lot of fun with...so you have that to look forward to. Thanks for kmd0107 and brit for being fab betas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

January 4th, 2016

Logan arrived at Flake for brunch fifteen minutes early on purpose. He'd chosen the location in Venice Beach because it was close to his home; he'd needed the walk. Logan had already come clean to Lilly about his coffee house proposal. About his plans. His disappointment. But he could be an adult about it. He refused to be the blindsided wimp who hid out and didn't face reality.

The fact was that it had taken him too long to realize what he was missing. The fact was that he should have told her how he felt years ago; he'd had plenty of opportunities. The fact was that he had been banking on her not being ready for a serious relationship before him—that she wouldn't fall in love while he was figuring out how to live in his skin, to be happy. The fact was that none of that mattered...she was engaged to Duncan Kane.

He groaned out loud, planted his elbows on the table and dropped his head into his hands. He massaged his temples with large circles for a moment, the knowledge that he could have prevented the current situation he found himself in by just being open with Veronica, by taking a risk, which caused his stress headache to intensify rather than wane.

After a moment he was able to regroup. He shut all negative thoughts out of his head. Logan had made his bed and he'd lie in it. His newfound maturity wasn't just a show. He had coping skills now and a future ahead of him. Veronica had been his best friend forever. She was the love of his life. If she had found someone to be happy with—someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with—then he would put on his poker face and fake being happy for her until he actually grew to be happy for her.

Decision made, Logan sat up straight, ready to ask the waitress if there was a drugstore nearby where he could get some Advil to get rid of this headache. He was surprised to see Lilly sitting across the table from him. She looked concerned, and he couldn't believe she'd kept quiet this long.

"How long have you been sitting there?" he asked, dropping his hands to his lap. He wished she hadn't seen that.

"Long enough to watch you fall apart and then regroup. I even said your name a few times, but you were lost to the world." She leaned forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm worried about you," she said bluntly, her eyes piercing his. "I know that Duncan and Veronica have got us all—"

Logan didn't want to think about them anymore. "I'm just stressed in general. So much is going on. As for our friends, I've decided to be happy for them. If Veronica and Duncan are happy and in love, why would I ever want to change that?" He ignored Lilly's blatant scoff. "No, really. I admit that this wasn't part of my plan, but I've got to grow up. If someone I love has found the love of her life—"

This time Lilly choked on the water she was drinking.

"What is your problem?" he asked, frustrated. "I'm trying here!"

"I'm sorry, it's just you—watching you sit there and lie to me—lie to yourself. It's _pathetic_. Thank god I don't have anything in my stomach right now." Lilly's eyes were narrowed on him and he could see that she was looking straight into him.

Determined to keep up his new attitude, Logan continued, "Lil, it can't be that bad. They love each other."

Lilly cackled mirthlessly. "Would you please take a step back and listen to yourself right now? I haven't talked to you in days. Being in that house with my family is slowly killing my spirit the way it's done Veronica's. She's a fucking robot, Logan."

That got his attention. Veronica hadn't been one to kowtow to others since they were kids. She'd been a bit naïve at the beginning of high school, but things had changed after her mother had left. She'd come into her own. But Lilly was pretty riled up. He decided to make light of it, and smirked at her, raising one eyebrow. "A robot, Lilly? You don't think you're being a tad dramatic?"

"No! Not at all. The way she dresses and the plans they're making. I mean, she works and he's living here now. What's the rush?"

"Because if they're in love, why wait? Your family has the means to push any event through at a minute's notice. And by spring or summer, Veronica will have earned enough time off work to—"

"Logan, they're getting married on Valentine's Day."

The disdain in Lilly's voice was palpable. Valentine's Day was under five weeks away, and Veronica had never been one to buy into Hollywood's commercially packaged version of romance. She was, of course, a romantic, but the thought of a Valentine wedding would be enough to make the Veronica they'd grown up with hurl. Veronica hated trite.

"Are you serious?" Logan's jaw dropped.

"As a heart attack! Veronica swears she's not pregnant!" Lilly threw her arms up in the air.

Logan froze for a moment. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Why do you think I've been calling you to move up this lunch? They want to talk to us and get this show on the road. I'm the maid of honor, of course, and I assume you'll be the best man. If you'd returned anyone's calls, you'd know that already."

Logan's mind was still reeling. He was back to his original stance on this whole affair. It was just so _not_ Veronica. "How can she even plan all this with her work schedule?"

"That's just the thing, _she's not!_ It's the damn Celeste Kane Show with Veronica and Duncan along for the ride. Celeste is dictating the number of attendants and the color scheme—"

"Veronica would never stand for that," Logan interrupted.

"She is! I can't figure it out for the life of me. And V isn't talking. Believe me, I've tried to get it out of her! I took her to coffee and I even dragged her all the way to Pasadena to Burke Williams. I figured it would get us far enough away that I could actually talk to her without worrying about Celeste's eyes and ears overhearing; you know she has spies all over town! But I got nothing."

Before she had finished her speech, Logan was back to holding his face in his hands. When the waitress came around to take their order, he just shook his head and waved her off without even looking up. "Why is Veronica doing this?"

"I know you're as confused as I am, and I want you to listen to me for a moment," Lilly said. He felt her tug his hands away from his head, and he lifted his face to meet her gaze. "I'd like to throw out a theory—" He opened his mouth to interrupt, but Lilly silenced him with a death glare and a holding out of her hand. "As I was _saying_ , I'd like to propose a theory, and I want you to actually consider it. Let it marinate as we order our food."

"Lilly!" His mind was still on overdrive about the pregnancy.

"No! It's my turn. If you're the responsible adult you claim to be now, you'll hear me out," Lilly pressed.

Logan sighed. There really was no stopping her. "I'm listening."

"To say that Celeste is walking all over V is an understatement. Veronica insists that she's busy at work and that Celeste is better at the socialite stuff than she is, but the truth of the matter is that Veronica isn't at all emotionally invested in this wedding."

"Why would she not be emotionally invested in her own wedding? Even if she is pregnant, Lilly, that's ridiculous. You've been talking about your weddings since middle school." Logan found himself unable to sit still, constantly readjusting his position in the seat.

"I don't think she's pregnant. If she were, this would all make more sense. And it brings me to my hypothesis." Logan knew that Lilly plainly saw him roll his eyes, but she ignored it and continued, "She's settling."

"I can't believe you see your best friend marrying your politician, rich as Croesus, too-nice-for his-own-good brother as settling," Logan scoffed. Duncan was always the good guy to Logan's more broody personality.

"Well, if money and power are your goals in life," Lilly feigned coughing as she said "Celeste!" under her breath, "then Duncan's a great catch. He's not a bad guy, but he's not for her."

"Veronica's always been sold on the fairy tale," Logan interjected. "She was always after the doting husband and white picket fence and two point four children. Okay, so the pit bull isn't quite as picturesque as a golden retriever, but you get my point. Maybe she realized that Duncan fit the bill after all," Logan countered.

Lilly shook her head. "I'm not buying it! Veronica always wanted the _passion_ , but she was willing to work for it. She got scholarships and loans for school and is working her way up the food chain at her law firm. Don't you see? She wanted it all earned. She's got more fight in her than this. She _does_ believe in the fairy tale, and I'm telling you, Logan, this isn't it."

Lilly stopped talking abruptly when her phone pinged with an incoming text. Lilly's face erupted into a sly smile as she turned to the waitress who Logan hadn't realized had returned.

"I'll take the Super Cro-Jo. After the week I've been through, I deserve carbs!" she declared.

Logan felt all eyes turn on him; he hadn't even peeked at the menu yet. Lilly, never one to miss a chance to take charge, spoke up quickly. "My stunned-into-silence friend will take the Bacon Burrito with the avocado on the side." Lilly handed the waitress the menus and Logan thought he managed a quick nod. "And we're expecting a third. She'll take the S.G.S." She turned back to Logan.

"Logan, I heard everything you said on New Year's Eve loud and clear. Why don't you tell Veronica? You both care about each other. She doesn't know everything. She doesn't know that you've grown up. I'm pretty sure thinks you're off the market and has no idea that you feel this way about her," Lilly pulled Logan's hand across the table and held it tightly.

Logan sighed. There was no point in denying it. "You're right. She probably doesn't know," Logan admitted. "I was ready to tell her, but this whole thing has thrown me for a loop. That said, I'm not sure you're right, Lilly. She might not even remember the proposal all those years ago." Logan was thankful for the coffee put in front of him. He needed something to do with his hands and busied himself with adding sugar and some milk from the creamer on the table. He looked up to find Lilly smiling deviously and a terrible feeling rushed through him. Lilly had said they were expecting a third. "And if you invited her here without asking me for some sort of declaration of...of…"

"Love?" A third voice cut in. Logan nearly knocked over his mug in surprise as he turned to look into the face of the last person he expected to see at that moment.

"Phil? What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you too. 'What are you doing here?' That's the thanks I get for flying over five thousand miles at a moment's notice." Philippa leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I forgive you," she teased.

Logan was still too shocked to make a move or return the gesture. This couldn't be happening.

"Yay! You're here just in time!" Lilly squealed, standing to hug Philippa.

Logan was still dumbfounded. "No, really. What are you doing here?"

"Lilly, here, called in for reinforcements. And not a moment too soon, I'd wager." Without a sideways glance, Philippa grabbed an unused chair from the table next to them and popped it down between him and Lilly. "I hope you ordered me something tasty," she stated to neither of them in particular as she took off her jacket and casually flung it over the back of her chair before regally sitting down at the table. "The food on the flight resembled boiled shoe leather; I avoided it altogether. And then the Uber driver got lost. I'm positively famished."

Though Phillipa was talking, as she always did, to no one in particular, she gave Logan a long look. She, like Lilly, could see right through him, and Logan hated how transparent he'd become.

"I ordered you something on an English muffin," Lilly answered, shrugging. "It seemed appropriate."

Philippa rolled her eyes and Logan couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from him. Phil hated people treating her like a quintessential Brit, even though that's exactly what she was. "Lovely," she drolled.

Philippa's spine, he noticed, didn't touch the back of the chair, and although she sat with perfect posture, she somehow looked at ease. She was always comfortable in her skin. Other than the fact that she was slight, she was the exact opposite of Veronica—tall and willowy with legs for days. Her dark brown hair fell loosely around her shoulders, but she quickly pulled it up into a messy bun and secured it. It was a sure sign that she meant business. And since she'd clearly been talking to Lilly, Logan was suddenly very afraid.

Philippa waved down the waitress and ordered herself a cup of tea before turning back to her companions. "So, let's get right to it, shall we?"

" _We shall_!" Lilly countered, lovingly imitating Phillipa's accent. She smiled brightly and clapped her hands, her eyes wide. Philippa joined in with a grin of her own and Logan knew that life as he knew it would never be the same.

"I don't suppose there's any chance you haven't exchanged stories, filled in all the blanks and already come up with a plan for how to fix all of my life's problems," he quipped with faux cheer, "because that would be _fabulous!"_ His words dripped with sarcasm.

Lilly's devious smile was enough of an answer.

Philippa opened her bag and pulled out a laptop. "What?" she said to his stunned look. "It was a long flight. I made some notes!"

"Phil! This is my life you're arranging here, not some charity event," he said tightly.

"Oh, good point! I could probably get both done while I'm out here if I just swap a few things around…" she replied dryly. "Fine!" she relented, clicking the laptop closed again. "The way _we_ see it—"

" _We_ being you two, I presume?" He waved his finger between the two of them.

Philippa ignored him. "...you have exactly forty days to break up the wedding and steal the bride. Shouldn't be a problem!"

"Break up a wedding? And how do you even know Veronica wants to be stolen?" he asked, incredulous.

"Do you love her?" Lilly asked.

"That's inconsequential." Logan dragged his hand through his hair and sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "She's engaged to my best friend. She's getting married in less than five weeks."

"That's a lifetime away! Do you love her or not?" Lilly demanded.

He sat up straight in his chair again.

"Oh, he loves her!" Philippa interjected knowingly.

"Why do I need to be here at all? You guys are already finishing my sentences for me! You two can just send me the schedule of subterfuge when it's complete and we can all be on our way," he buried his face in his hands.

"Good title!" Philippa said, moving to open her laptop again. Without looking up, Logan reached out and stopped her.

"So what if I love her? What if she doesn't love me?" He peeked out from behind his hand. "She's shacking up with your brother, Lilly. You said it yourself, she could be pregnant."

"No, I thought so too, but Lilly said no," Philippa responded as she reached for his coffee. He held strongly onto his cup.

"They don't live together," Lilly countered. "And I don't think so. She still lives with her dad. She works all the time, and they had separate hotel rooms. I don't think they've done the deed."

"They're engaged!" Logan pressed, not wanting to think of Veronica _with_ Duncan, but not wanting to skirt the issue.

Lilly made a gagging sound. "Veronica said they were waiting. Duncan wanted to wait. _I've_ never seen anything more than hand holding and chaste kisses. I'm not saying he's a virgin, but I think V's telling the truth. Plus, I heard the parentals warning him about it, and he agreed."

"Okay, that's just wrong," Philippa chimed in as she reached to take the cup and saucer from the waitress with a smile of acknowledgment.

"Which part? The waiting or the parents?" Lilly inquired, reaching over to snag Logan's coffee mug.

"Both," Logan grimaced as he reclaimed it. "And get your own." If he wasn't going to drink before noon, he'd need the caffeine buzz.

"This whole thing is wrong and yet surprisingly exciting," Philippa announced. "I thought you were going home to win her over. Next thing I know, she's engaged to someone else and I'm flying halfway around the world for an intervention."

"That's why we have to do something. And soon; now—" Lilly's palm came down hard on the table, shaking Philippa's teacup. "—we can't let her do this. Duncan can't stand up to Celeste. Veronica will live under their shadow forever. How long before she's like Duncan...a puppet." She turned her gaze to Logan. "You saw her New Year's Eve. She doesn't even look like herself anymore."

That, Logan admitted, was true enough.

"Valentine's Day wedding, Logan," Lilly reminded him.

He groaned. This was all so decidedly _unVeronica_ that it was sickening. "Right! Where do we start?" he relented.

"Well, since you won't just _talk_ to her, we start by testing out Veronica's feelings for you!" Lilly replied as if this was obvious. "We start with _you_ actually returning your friend's phone calls and setting up this face-to-face so we can all spend some quality time together. And if you bring a surprise guest—you know, up the ante by bringing a little competition…" Lilly let the sentence trail.

"Oh, she means me!" Philippa interjected between sips with a nod.

"Yeah, I gathered that." Logan rolled his eyes.

"The tabloids have already practically announced your engagement. Let's see how Veronica reacts to you receiving a little pre-nuptial visit from _across the pond_ ," Lilly affected the accent again. "I love doing that!"

"That's right—let's play games like it's high school all over again. _This_ is your grand plan?" Logan groaned.

"Not the whole plan, dummy, just step one!" Lilly reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She quickly pressed a few buttons and handed the phone over to Logan, who scowled at her.

"Right now?!" he protested.

"No time like the present," Philippa piped up brightly, nodding her head in encouragement.

Logan was about to disconnect when he suddenly heard Duncan's voice through the line. "Lilly. Where did you sneak off to so early?"

"No, Duncan, it's Logan...I just stole her phone. We're at brunch. Sorry I've been MIA, man. Business and all, you know how it is. So, I hear you want us all to get together…"

* * *

January 10th, 2016

Logan took Lilly's arm as they entered the swank restaurant. He'd suggested Mama Leone's but had been immediately shut down by Duncan. Logan was more nervous than he'd thought he would be. He'd known these people more than half his life, but with all the warnings from Lilly and the instructions from Phil, he felt like he was having lunch with pod versions of his old best friends. Veronica and Duncan were already seated at the table facing away from them. He took that moment to force himself to calm his nerves.

 _This is Veronica and Duncan, your best friends. These aren't pod people. They just happen to be the target this afternoon, but keep your cool, Echolls. Observe. This is your big moment to feel things out for yourself. Maybe the girls have been overreacting and sucked you in._

As they approached the table, Duncan turned around to face Lilly and Logan, a congenial smile immediately spread across his face. "Here he is! The prodigal son has returned," Duncan teasingly announced, standing to greet them. Logan quickly stepped forward to give Duncan a half-hug and noticed the moment Veronica turned to face them. She looked nervous again. A shy smile spread across her features and she hastily looked down as she took a step forward and gave him a brief hug. Logan forced himself to let go after only a second.

"Prodigal seems a little theatrical, Duncan. I haven't done anything _interesting_ in months. I've been busy. You must know all about that—politician that you are." Logan nodded to Lilly and then took her arm again to walk her around the table to their seats. He noticed that Veronica still had trouble meeting his gaze. She looked nice though. She wasn't as Stepford wife as he'd feared. Her casual dress was knee length and flattering. The cardigan she wore over it was a little Veronica circa 2002, but it was all a far cry from the tweed-like monstrosity of New Year's Eve.

"I try to make time for my _friends_ ," Duncan replied pointedly. "Especially in the wake of such an occasion."

Logan watched as Veronica elbowed Duncan in the side and then suddenly busied herself with arranging her napkin and silverware. Her demure countenance made him cringe. No, this wasn't _his_ Veronica. Logan managed a sideways glance at Lilly, whose eyes widened in an 'I told you so' manner.

Veronica surprised him by speaking up first. "Oh, Duncan, what's important is that he's here now!" she said, her eyes finally darting up to meet Logan's for a split second. She pulled off the cardigan and turned slightly to place it over the chair behind her. "I don't know why this feels awkward. The four of us practically lived together for three summers," she blushed, turning to Lilly.

"Yes, and you two a couple again. It's like a blast from the past," Lilly replied evenly, her eyes never leaving Veronica's. Logan could feel the tension and didn't miss Veronica's eyes silently pleading with her friend to play nice.

"Yes!" Duncan spoke up, leaning over to chastely kiss Veronica on the cheek. He whispered something to Veronica and she hastily turned to put the cardigan back on. "We found our way back to each other. It's been wonderful. I feel like we just fit back together like pieces of a puzzle." he took Veronica's hand in his.

"How very... _convenient_ ," Lilly replied diplomatically.

"Cold, Veronica?" Logan couldn't help but ask pointedly through gritted teeth.

"She's fine," Duncan answered. "Just a lot of skin to show at brunch."

"Are you going to cut her meat for her too, Big Brother?" Lilly snarked.

"What's that?" Duncan asked, distracted by someone over Logan's shoulder.

Logan couldn't hold it in. "She _asked_ if you were going to—"

"Will you excuse us for a moment? I'd like to introduce Veronica to someone." Duncan didn't wait for a response, but took Veronica by the hand, pulled her to standing, and then ushered her away from the table.

Logan peaked over his shoulder to see Veronica dutifully being led around a table of businessmen across the room.

"Still think I'm crazy?" Lilly hissed, following his gaze and leaning close to him.

"No, this is torture," Logan responded. "Did he really tell her to put her sweater back on?" Logan asked, taking a deep breath. "How are we going to get through this?"

Lilly's smile was sly as she waved a hand to catch the waiter's attention. "A bottle of champagne, please? Veuve Clicquot? Maybe a 2004 La Grande Dame," she added hopefully.

The waiter nodded and turned to leave.

"We're _toasting_ this?" Logan muttered throwing an arm wide in the direction of Duncan and Veronica.

"We're drinking our way through it, Logan. And on Duncan's dime, so order the good stuff," she whispered back under her breath.

"Let's make that two bottles!" Logan spoke up, suddenly sure that was the only way he'd make it through lunch.

"Plus, this is how we can be sure once and for all that she's not knocked up!" Lilly whispered.

Crap! "Right!" He'd blocked that part out.

A moment later, Duncan and Veronica returned. "Sorry about that," Duncan murmured, pulling out the chair for Veronica and then taking his own seat.

"No problem at all," Lilly announced. "It gave Logan and I a moment to catch up. I think we're finally on the same page." Lilly's eyes lit up when the waiter came back. "Oh, the service here is excellent! I took the liberty of ordering some champagne," she explained as he poured an ounce into one flute for her to taste. She closed her eyes in appreciation as she swallowed the liquid and then nodded her head at the waiter to indicate that she approved.

When the flutes had been passed out, Logan hastened to deliver the toast. "To the happy couple who have found their way back to each other," _and a situation that truly defies logic,_ he added silently.

"Hear, hear," they all replied and clinked glasses.

Logan watched Veronica intently as he took a sip, willing her to take one as well. She raised the glass to her lips slowly. Just as she was about to take a sip, lowering it to cautiously laugh at something that Duncan said. Then she set the flute down for a moment. It was torture. When she did pick it up again, she didn't drink. She, listening intently to Duncan, sat there casually, swirling the liquid around. Logan wanted to scream, and beside him, Lilly groaned. The anticipation was killing them both.

"This is great champagne, Lil. Good choice," he took another sip and looked expectantly at their companions. "What do you think, Veronica?"

Veronica turned to Logan and gave him a smile as she took a long sip of champagne, drinking it down in three long gulps.

Logan let out a long sigh and he felt the tension in Lilly dissipate as well.

"Guess she wasn't lying about the whole abstinence thing," Lilly whispered to him.

"Hallelujah." Logan had never been so happy to have such a straight-laced prude for a friend.

It was Duncan who spoke up next. "Yes, thank you for the toast. So, the real reason I wanted us to get together is to plan a little bit. Logan, I hope you'll do the honor of being my best man." Logan opened his mouth to reply, but Duncan continued without pause, "I've already asked Casey Gant to be a groomsman. And, of course, Veronica asked Lilly to be her maid of honor." Duncan paused then, and it took a kick from under the table for Logan to realize it was the appropriate time for a response.

"I'd be...honored," Logan replied mechanically.

"I think it'll be perfect," Duncan stated.

"But why just the two of us? I know Veronica and Lilly always wanted a huge double-wedding," Logan prompted, still desperate to get a read on Veronica. As much as he was happy she wasn't pregnant, any other scenario made no sense at all. Her silence at brunch was making things difficult. It usually took all he could muster to shut her up, but now she was practically mute.

Duncan spoke up. "Mother explained the necessity for a small wedding party. We don't want to appear pretentious, do we, Veronica?"

Veronica let out a nervous giggle. "No, never that, dear."

"Dear?" Logan choked on his champagne and Lilly slapped him on the back twice, much harder than was necessary.

Veronica turned to Duncan and began discussing the menu, and Logan took the opportunity to whisper to Lilly, "Holy shit, this is painful."

"Oh, wait. There's more!" she muttered.

Logan was stunned. "What _more_ could there possibly be?" he hissed.

"Just wait!" Lilly's responded with a tight-lipped nod. Logan knew it was taking everything in her not to explode. "I had to suffer through it last night. Now's your turn!"

He turned to Veronica, deciding it would take some pushing to get bring her into the conversation. "So Valentine's Day?" Logan asked, trying to sound supportive but force her to speak. "Wow, that's...soon!"

"Well, you know all the primaries get going in February and I will be busy with campaigning," Duncan broke in again.

Logan cocked his head, confused. "I didn't know you were running."

"Oh, I'm not, but I'll be busy giving my support."

So Valentine's Day was more of a practical decision than a romantic one. Logan couldn't decide if that made it better or worse. He decided to try to keep things on safe ground. "So, Veronica, where's he taking you for your honeymoon? Do you finally get to see Florence?" he asked, smiling. She'd always dreamed of going there.

Veronica's smile faded at that.

 _Hell, what did I do now?_

"Well, it all depends on who wins the Iowa caucus," Duncan began and then cleared his throat. "I mean if..." Duncan's words continued, but Logan's mind had tuned them out. He looked over at Veronica and saw her turn pink. He absolutely didn't feel bad at all for the plan the girls had hatched, not anymore.

"How _romantic,_ " he responded when Duncan stopped speaking. "I guess that'll be good with Veronica's job being so new. How much time can you get away from work?" Duncan opened his mouth to speak up again, but Logan had anticipated Duncan's reaction and cut him off. "Veronica?"

She sputtered a moment before speaking. "I'll be taking an indefinite leave from the firm after the wedding. I haven't told them yet, so please don't say anything."

Again, Logan let her voice fade into the background as his mind reeled. _Indefinite leave...Iowa caucus...Valentine's Day..._

"But you're just getting settled in! They're giving you your own cases," Logan couldn't help but interject. "You worked so hard and—"

"We're young. Veronica will have plenty of time to practice law in the future if she chooses to," Duncan said dismissively.

Lilly's hiss pushed its way through the fray of his mind. "I'll assume you've heard enough," she whispered.

Logan managed a nod and Lilly turned to the table. "Veronica, Duncan, I hope you don't mind my stealing a little of your thunder this afternoon, but I have the most brilliant surprise for Logan, and I just can't hold it in any longer!" Lilly made a squealing sound, her eyes wide with excitement. Logan almost forgot that that was his cue. He subtly hit 'send' on the text he'd composed ahead of time to set the plan in motion. And not a moment too soon—he couldn't take a second more of this.

"Lilly!" Logan admonished with what he hoped was a sheepish grin. "What surprise? This is Veronica and Duncan's day!" He managed a quick glance to the door and saw Phil standing there looking radiant. Her plum colored dress hugged her perfectly and accentuated her curves. Her brunette hair was curled and flowed over her shoulders. She looked perfect. Showtime!

"Well, I know how much you've missed Philippa this trip because she had to stay home to help her dad, but I…" Lilly paused for dramatic effect, "well, I pulled a few strings, and—" Lilly gestured to the front of the restaurant where Philippa was striding toward them, simply oozing confidence.

Logan stood to greet his 'fiancée' when an ungodly, piercing shriek broke through the restaurant causing Lilly to drop her glass of champagne in shock and Logan to stop mid-rise.

"Philippa! Oh my god! You're here! I can't believe it."

Logan, still hunched over in a half-stand, watched as Veronica popped out of her seat and flew the twenty feet to where Philippa stood and embraced her tightly while jumping up and down.

"Holy hell!" Lilly let slip at Veronica's instant transformation.

"I'm so glad to meet you! I'm so happy that Lilly called you!" Veronica squealed, taking a stunned Philippa by the arm and pulling her the distance back to the table.

Logan laughed out loud when it took Phil almost a full second to regain her composure.

"Wow!" Philippa said, a bit breathless. "What a welcome. Logan always said his friends were... affectionate." She nodded and made a move to sit next to Logan, but Veronica slid over and seated Philippa in between her and Duncan. Phil threw Logan a desperate look, but he just shrugged.

 _This was your idea, Phil, you're on your own!_

"I feel like this just makes everything perfect!" Veronica said through the fakest smile he'd seen since Veronica had flirted as Amber to get them into clubs with fake IDs as kids.

"Oh, really? How so?" Philippa asked. "It's lovely to meet you, of course, I just didn't expect...I didn't know Logan had...erm, mentioned me."

"Oh, don't be silly. Logan never _mentions_ anything to _anyone_. I read about you two online and at the doctor's office. And the dentist. And at the salon," Veronica added tightly. Then her smile returned. "You both are the toast of London. I'm just so glad Logan found...well, you!"

Philippa actually blushed and Logan kicked her under the table to remind her to keep her head in the game and out of the clouds. _This is a ruse_ , he reminded her with his eyes. She must have heard him because she seemed to gather her wits.

"How was the flight?" Lilly asked.

"Brilliant. I arrived yesterday and had a lovely, calming evening to get into California mode. It's beautiful here even in the middle of January. And so warm. I don't know how I'll ever go back next week." Philippa accepted the flute of champagne and took a hasty sip.

Logan laughed inwardly, happy to see that Philippa flustered for once. For all the drama, he was enjoying this show immensely and felt a hope bubbling at the pit of his stomach that he hadn't felt since New Year's Eve.

"Next week?" Veronica's hand flew to her chest, her face stricken with pain. "You can't leave next week. Duncan and I are getting married in just over a month. You have to stay. In fact, you have to be my bridesmaid!"

"Me?" Philippa squeaked.

"What?" Logan choked.

"Come again!" Lilly spat out, her sly grin from earlier was replaced by genuine surprise.

Veronica ignored her and turned back to Philippa. "Yes, of course, you! If you're marrying Logan, you're practically family already."

Lilly gasped in perfect unison with her brother. Duncan immediately began to sputter.

"Sweetheart, I thought we'd agreed that you'd ask Madison Sinclair," he prompted, looking around the group nervously.

"Oh yes, your mother _did_ say that, but I just remembered that I _hate_ Madison Sinclair," Veronica spat through set teeth.

Logan suppressed the urge to cheer at finally catching a glimpse of the Veronica he knew.

"Yes, but her family are big supporters," Duncan pressed quietly.

"Well, now you'll have to make the _Winthrop-Scotts_ big supporters," she countered, equally unwavering.

"I don't want to cause any problems. The last time we Britons tried to influence American politics it didn't go so well for us," Philippa cut in, throwing a concerned look at Veronica. "Paul Revere saw to that."

"No problem at all. I never wanted Madison in my wedding party, and now I have the perfect excuse to spend the next month making _you_ my new best friend!" she stated firmly, sunny disposition back in place.

Philippa shot Logan a quick look and then replied, "Lucky me!"

Duncan stood and pulled Veronica to her feet. "Let's let the happy couple greet each other properly," he said, possessively sliding Veronica over to the seat next to him so that Philippa could sit next to Logan.

Logan stood to embrace Phil and distinctly heard Duncan's clipped voice ask, "Veronica, what has gotten into you?"

"Is someone compensating?" Lilly sing-songed to Veronica teasingly. Or not so teasingly.

"What would I have to compensate for?" Veronica replied tersely through a wide smile.

"Nothing!" Lilly's eyes were wide and innocent. "Honestly, not a thing." Logan decided to stay out of this one, for which he was grateful when Lilly piped up again. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous."

"Jealous would involve piano wire. I'm simply being the gracious hostess I'm expected to be." She turned to Duncan. "Duncan, don't you think Celeste would be impressed?" She nodded as they all resumed sitting.

"Well, let's hear all about the big day. Sounds like I have a lot to catch up on," Philippa said, smiling and turning slightly to subtly toast Lilly and Logan with a brief wink.

* * *

Veronica looked up at her father's house from the driveway with trepidation. She really didn't want to go in there. She was exhausted and needed some time. Time to think. And time to _not_ need to think before she spoke. It was tiresome. It wasn't that Keith was difficult to get along with. They were still very close, but she worked so hard during the day and had to be 'on' all the time lately. The thought of soaking in the bathtub with a good book was heavenly. She once again regretted her decision to remain living with her dad for a while before finding an apartment in San Diego; the solitude would be so welcome right now. She missed her apartment in Palo Alto, which she'd always kept fully stocked with Chunky Monkey for tough days like this. Days where she met Logan Echolls' fiancée.

"Surprise!" Veronica said dryly to herself. "This time The Sun got it right!"

She still wasn't ready to face it. Philippa Winthrop-Scott had no business waltzing into restaurants and stealing her…Logan. Her best friend. Philippa with her perfect hair, and her perfect skin, and her perfect dress, and perfect…everything! The woman really was beautiful—much prettier than the pictures had shown. And the way she'd looked at Logan. Veronica's head fell back against the headrest of the driver's seat and she closed her eyes, letting out a moan of frustration. The last thing she needed in her life was a British version of an '09er thrown into the mix of what she already had on her plate.

And Philippa would have been on her way back home if Veronica hadn't begged her to stay and then made her a bridesmaid!The sudden, overwhelming need to keep Philippa close had overpowered any rational thought. She'd chalk it up to temporary insanity. But Logan definitely liked Philippa. The way he'd touched her throughout the meal, the way he'd laughed with her, it all reminded Veronica of—

With a grumble, Veronica got out of the car and made her way to the front door. As if on cue, the moment the front door closed behind her, her dad emerged from the back bedroom with a smile.

"Hey, honey. How was lunch?" he asked jovially, reaching out to give her a hug.

"Fine," she replied without much emotion. Veronica silently begged him not to press her.

"Why doesn't that sound convincing?" Keith asked.

"Lilly and Logan are still annoyed with me," Veronica sighed, dropping her purse onto the small table by the door and then pulling her jacket off and walking to the coat closet. She'd keep the news of Philippa under wraps for now. She was still processing.

"Well, come on, now. You can't blame them for that," her father called out from the front room as she wrestled with a hanger. "That was quite a bomb the Kanes dropped on them."

Veronica wasn't in the mood for rational thought. She wanted to be annoyed and she wished someone would get on board too. She wanted to feel like someone was on her side.

"Yes, I know it was a surprise, but it's _Duncan_! He's...he's dependable, he's...solid." She leaned over and began fiddling with her shoes, anything to avoid her father's too keen eyes.

"You sound like you just described Smith and Wesson," Keith replied drolly, indicating his sleeping pit bulls stretched out across the couch.

Not him too. "Dad, please don't start on me. Logan just grilled me at lunch, and Lilly's been all over my case since New Year's," Veronica pleaded, reaching behind her head to pull her hair out of the knot she'd wound it into earlier that day. She attempted to rub the threatening tension headache from her temples. "I need a nap."

Keith looked at her thoughtfully before he spoke. "Give them some time. I just don't think that anyone saw this coming," he said, reaching out and squeezing her hand.

"By _this_ , I assume you mean my _engagement?_ My impending marriage to my high school sweetheart is ' _this'?_ " she asked, frustratedly waving her arms. She needed to put some space between them, so she kicked off her cute, black heels, stalked down the hallway to her bedroom door, and tossed them gingerly into the closet.

"You're putting words in my mouth, honey. I have no problem with Duncan." Keith's voice sounded muffled from down the hallway. His voice grew louder again as she retraced her steps to where her father still stood. "Your engagement took me a little by surprise too, Veronica. I didn't even know the two of you were dating." Keith rubbed his hand across his chin and up to his ear.

"Neither did I!" Veronica blurted before she thought better of it. She quickly spun, turning her back to him for a moment before slowly swiveling back to face him. She was an adult. She couldn't take things out on him. "Look, Dad, it was quick for me too."

Keith softened immediately. He closed the small distance between them and pulled her into a tight hug. "Honey, talk to me. If this isn't something you want—"

"It is. It's just moving a little faster than I'd anticipated. But it's what I want. I'm just pooped. I'm going to take a nap. I just had the most exhausting lunch and all I could think about the whole way there and back is that I should be at work." Veronica took another deep, steadying breath. She smiled up at him from the circle of his arms. "If you don't mind, I'd prefer not to talk about engagements or fiancés, or weddings for a few hours, okay Dad?" she pleaded wearily.

Keith's expression warmed and he nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry. I should have been more understanding. The last thing you need is to be interrogated by your best friends _and_ your father. Just give them time; they're only looking out for you." Keith released her and spun her around, massaging her shoulders as he steered her down the hall toward her bedroom. "You take an hour or so break. I've got to work tonight, but there's leftover lasagna in the fridge."

* * *

January 13th, 2016

Veronica had just pulled onto the freeway heading home when her phone rang. She knew who it was without looking at the Caller ID. Lilly had been calling and texting all day. Veronica wasn't in a hurry to be interrogated for the forty-third time about her wedding, so she'd eventually turned her phone to silent.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any, she answered the call and pressed the speaker button. She hadn't spoken a word before Lilly started talking.

"Veronica Mars, I've been texting all day."

"Yes, I saw that, but as I've said before, Lilly, I work."

"But I sent a 911 text."

"Yes, but for you that could just mean that you're out of Shangri-La-La Lilac for your nails," Veronica replied airily.

"No, this is an actual wedding crisis, thank you very much."

"Your whine gives away your true motives every time, Lilly Kane," Veronica reminded her friend, unconcerned.

"Philippa and I, as your illustrious bridal attendants, want to make sure that _Celeste_ isn't anywhere near the vicinity when we look for dresses," Lilly informed her.

A wedding emergency, indeed. "You don't say!"

"So, Celeste is gone for the long weekend, and since the boys are heading to get their tuxes fitted this Saturday, we thought we could do our dresses at the same time and then meet up with them for a late lunch."

Veronica shrugged. Saturday was as good a day as any. She needed to work the rest of the weekend anyway. And maybe with Casey there, Lilly and Logan would lay off her. Not to mention that it would be a good excuse to watch Philippa in action. And, there was no way Lilly Kane wouldn't hate Philippa too once she spent some real time with her. Lilly never let anyone new into the inner-sanctum. Yes, this could be fun.

"I hate to spoil your plans, but Celeste already beat you to my dress," Veronica admitted. "But I wouldn't let her pick out yours without you, so we can still do that." Veronica kept speaking, so Lilly couldn't make her feel bad. "That works for me, Saturday morning it is. I'll text you with the boutique's address," Veronica told her friend.

"No need," Lilly replied hastily. "I've already got it. Perf! I'll call you tomorrow!"

"I'll still be at work tomorrow, Lil," Veronica reminded her.

"Oh...right! Well, I'll text you then."

"Sounds great." Veronica disconnected the phone and smiled. This was going to be interesting to be sure.

 _Keep your enemies close, Veronica. Philippa Winthrop-Scott won't know what's hit her._

* * *

Man, some of you are a tough audience. I've never gotten this much negativity about a story. At least now I expect the barrage of hate after each chapter. I'll keep posting for now, but eventually I might get to a point where I've had enough. I'm close. If you don't like it, feel free not to read it. :)

I think I said this before, but I wanted to reiterate that this story is supposed to be light. We are working with Veronica 1.0 here. She hasn't had her best friend murdered by her other friend's father. The whole school didn't turn against her. Her mother never took all her money and ran. She wasn't raped. I don't know if I'd call her naive, but she's certainly not as jaded as we saw her in canon.

I missed Saturday - sorry. Thanks, Lisa, for reminding me again!

This chapter began the silliness of this all, which I thoroughly enjoyed. I hope you did too! I did manage to write most of chapter nine over the break, so that's a huge accomplishment! I'd been stuck and started to get worried.

Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers! Thanks to all of you for your comments and for reading. As always, thanks to kmd0107 and brit for the beta!


	5. Chapter 5

January 16th 2016

Logan's foot instinctively pressed down on the floor of the car as if he could will the vehicle to move faster from the passenger seat. When he realized what he was doing he laughed at himself…and the absurdity of the situation.

He and Duncan were on the I-5. Duncan was driving, and their speed had _maybe_ topped out at sixty miles per hour. "Hey, man, think we can put the pedal to the metal a little bit here? I'd like to arrive at the tuxedo shop before it gets dark."

He saw Duncan look at the clock in confusion and then laugh. "Very funny, Logan. I'm not going _that_ slowly. And how would it look for an elected official to barrel down the freeway like a bat out of hell?"

Duncan had always been a cautious driver, but this was just too much. Logan craned to look over at the speedometer and saw the proof of his suspicions. Fifty-fucking-five. "You aren't even on the ballot yet! Caution is one thing, but you're driving like an eighty-one-year-old grandma!"

As if on cue, a passing car screeched its tires as it pulled from behind them to next to them. The driver slowed down in line with Duncan's car and Logan laughed out loud when a little old blue-haired lady scowled widely at them and then flipped them the bird before racing off.

"I think that proved my point!" Logan laughed.

"Driving fifty-five is not only safer but more economical," Duncan explained as he waved to yet another motorist who shook a fist at Duncan as he flew past from the lane next to them. Duncan slowly moved to an exit lane and got off of the freeway.

"You're driving an electric car—nothing gets more economical than that!" Logan couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore. "Look, this isn't a damn Prius; Teslas were made to be sporty. This is a work of mechanical genius that can go from zero to sixty in 2.28 seconds flat. You're embarrassing yourself. And me!" When Duncan looked at him blindly, Logan stifled a growl. "Whatever, man, next time I'm driving," Logan informed him as they passed a digital speed tracker on the side of the road that read 'Speed Limit: 45. Your Speed: 31.'

The shop was located in a swanky boutique area of Neptune. Logan rolled his eyes as Duncan struggled to parallel park on the street. "If you just shift into reverse, the car will park itself!" Logan informed his friend after a few failed attempts. With a grouse, Duncan pulled away from the curb, opting to circle the block again to use the valet. _Douche!_ Logan thought, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. This whole experience was just getting worse and worse by the moment.

Duncan immediately went to speak to a salesman, and Logan saw Casey already waiting for them in the shop. No doubt because the ten-mile trip here had taken almost forty minutes. But Casey was a welcome sight. A break from the monotony and the tedium...and the farce.

"Casey Gant! Sorry we're late. It took...a while." Logan couldn't hold back the smile that spread across his face as he approached the other man. They'd never been particularly close in high school, but their paths had crossed frequently and they'd never been adversarial. Casey was too likable.

When the men reached each other Casey pulled Logan in for a bear hug. It took him a little off guard until Casey whispered, "Dude, _never_ drive with Kane. I thought you knew that." When Casey pulled away from Logan there was laughter in his eyes.

" _Now_ you remind me! Where were you forty minutes ago?" Logan admonished playfully.

"Not causing road rage down the 5 with you guys, and that's all that matters," Casey winked. "Actually I was in the coffee shop across the street. I met this amazing girl...hot, young, brunette. I'm regretting not asking her out now."

"Carpe diem," Logan said. "I, of all people, should know." He looked Casey up and down once, sizing him up, and then decided to take a chance. "So this wedding…"

"Yeah. Weird! Word on the street is that Veronica's knocked up. Is she knocked up?" Casey asked in a hushed tone.

"No, I checked that one out myself...she drank champagne the other day. Veronica would never do that if...well, she's not pregnant."

That seemed to perplex Casey. "Huh," he said distractedly scratching his head. "Figured that…" They both looked over at Duncan stiffly making small talk with the salesman. "I guess if they're happy…"

"Yeah, right. Of course. _If_ …" Logan let the sentence trail away as Duncan approached.

"Guys, this is Armando and he's going to help us today," Duncan nodded to the man following him. "Mother visited last week and made some suggestions—" Casey snickered softly and poked Logan in the back. Logan wished he thought it was funny too. Logan nodded politely and stood quietly as the shop worker measured him and Casey.

Armando left and returned with black tuxedos and held them out to the two of them. "Where's yours?" Logan asked Duncan as he took the suit and walked off to a dressing room to change for the fitting.

"Oh, I already got fitted last week when Mother took Veronica shopping in the boutique bridal shop down the street," Duncan answered.

"Well _that_ must have been a blast." After his snide response, Logan felt an intense wave of sadness in regards to Veronica. Even he knew that dress shopping was special; it was something a bride should do with her mom. Veronica would have felt the loss acutely and Logan suddenly felt guilty for not being there for her through it. _Maybe that's why she's marrying Duncan, and not you, you selfish bastard,_ he reasoned with himself.

The jacket felt a little tight around Logan's chest and upper back. It was annoying. He felt stifled. Everything was just so...wrong. The jacket fit was wrong, the date was wrong, the circumstances were wrong. Hell, the groom was wrong. And at that moment, only one of those things did he have any say in.

He instantly became a man obsessed. "Hey, _Armando_ ," Logan called over the fitting room door, "I need a bigger jacket." Logan got no response, so he tugged the tuxedo pants on and fastened them up. He stepped out of the dressing room to see Armando busily marking up Casey's tux with chalk for alterations. "This jacket is too tight," he repeated testily.

Armando looked up briefly from where he was marking Casey's hem. "It's perfect," he dismissed.

"Or you could just get me a bigger jacket," Logan replied, bending forward a bit at the waist to prove his point.

"Logan, Armando is the best in the business. If he says it's perfect, it's perfect," Duncan protested, siding with the salesman.

Armando finished up Casey quickly and moved over to Logan. He pulled the jacket across the back and made a few chalk marks at his wrists. "Fits perfectly."

Then why did he feel like his chest was in a vice?"It's still too tight," Logan protested, pulling at his collar. Armando ignored him, moving down to make some adjustments to the fit of the hips of his pants and then the hem length. _Will no one listen?_

"Relax, Logan. Why are you being so difficult? It looks great," Duncan insisted. "Besides, I'm buying. It's my wedding, and this is a rush job."

 _As opposed to everything else about this wedding?_ Logan barely managed to keep his thoughts to himself. "No need, Duncan. I can buy my own tuxedo."

"That's not the point. You guys are my friends. You're my best man. I'm trying to do something nice," he pressed.

"Go do something nice for someone else," Logan sparred. _Like your fiancée. Maybe take her on a_ real _fucking honeymoon._

"Listen, I told Sheriff Mars that I'd take care of the suits. He can't afford these, so I said I was buying them all. It's no problem."

The more agitated Logan felt, the tighter the jacket felt. He needed to take it off; he was starting to sweat. "Well, tell him you bought mine for all I care, but it's not happening. I may not be set to inherit a _billion_ dollars, but I can afford my own goddamn tux, _Donut_!" Logan ignored Duncan's shocked expression and the curious looks he was getting from Casey and Armando. "Are we done here? You know, since you're not listening to me anyway," he asked, knowing full well he was being an asshole. _What is it about Neptune that just sucks me right back into my old rhythms?_

Armando nodded in the affirmative, and Logan bent over to remove the loaner shoes they'd had him use for the fitting. When his hands reached down, the tuxedo jacket split open down the back seam with a loud _snap!_ Logan couldn't suppress a smile as he stood up, feeling totally vindicated.

"Shall we start over? Maybe with something that actually fits, _please_?" he chided, suddenly calm in the knowledge that in this one instance he'd invoked change.

"Get the man another jacket, would you?" Armando called out to an assistant.

 _Finally, one round goes to Logan!_

* * *

Veronica was disappointed when Philippa walked into the shop alone. Where was Lilly? An afternoon alone with the British heiress wasn't exactly in her top ten—or one hundred—ways to spend a Saturday. Veronica couldn't blame anyone but herself though. If it weren't for her big mouth, Philippa would be on a plane headed halfway around the world in a few days. Now, she was here until Valentine's Day at the very least. Veronica still didn't know what had come over her. The sight of Philippa in the restaurant, brunette and beautiful with mile-long legs and perfect curves had inspired a very immediate and visceral reaction. _What's the adage, Veronica? Keep your friends close and Logan Echolls' fiancée closer?_ It went something like that, she was sure. _Be cool, sodapop,_ she commanded herself. Smile firmly in place, Veronica rose to greet her new BFF.

"Yay!" Veronica cheered. _Ugh._ "You made it. Lilly didn't send you all on your own, did she?" _Please say no, please say no!_

"Of course not. I'm surprised she didn't beat me. I popped into a café to get us all tea," Philippa held up a drink holder with three cardboard cups in it that Veronica hadn't noticed before, "while she parked and picked up croissants from the bakery a few doors down. She said it's the best so…"

"Oh, yes. Lilly acted like it was the second coming when Bouchon opened a Neptune shop," Veronica laughed. _Do not get sucked in by her charm, Veronica. Intel, you're here for intel._ "So we have a lot of time to make up for and only a few short weeks to do it. I am so happy we have some moments to ourselves. You have to tell me absolutely everything there is to know about you."

"Everything?" Philippa looked flustered for the first time. It made Veronica happy and she had to swallow back the triumphant grin that was threatening.

"Well, at least everything about you and Logan. Where did you two meet?"

Philippa smiled wistfully and Veronica felt a tinge of jealousy. "We met in London last August. My father had read about all the wonderful things Logan was doing out here with his foundation and he was inspired. He's become obsessed with the plight of abused women and educating people on how to read the signs of abuse and how to react, so when he saw what Logan had done...well, he rang him up and they formed a...I guess a connection you could call it. That was in June, and by August, my father and Logan had struck up a partnership and Logan flew out to meet him. One thing led to another, and here we are."

Veronica tried her best not to be moved. Damn all the do-gooding. How could she hate this woman—which she had to do on principle—if she was a do-gooder? It was hard.

"It's a very personal battle for Logan," Veronica said, looking down at her hands.

"Yes, he and his poor mother at the hands of his father," Philippa agreed. Veronica looked up and met Philippa's eyes. Of course Logan had told her all about Lynn. It shouldn't have surprised her; they were _engaged_ after all. But Logan so rarely opened up to people. "And Logan's obsession can only be matched by my father's. It's a good alliance for both of them, I think."

"What prompted your father's obsession?" Veronica couldn't help but ask.

Philippa threw her a wide-eyed look. "I'm surprised you don't know." She paused for a moment, flustered. "I know Logan doesn't talk about me much, but I thought you'd have Googled me or something. Then again, I suppose I'm far away from home." She paused for a moment. "It's all to do with my elder sister, Sarah—it was a few years ago now, and I was at university at the time. My mother died when we were little, so it was just the three of us, you see. And my father never liked Sarah's boyfriend, John. Of course Sarah was young and rebellious and determined to get under dad's skin...well, none of us knew how bad it was until it was too late."

Veronica cursed herself for not Googling her best friend's fiancée or at least reading to the end of any article about her. She'd never really ever made it past the pictures of Philippa and Logan before she'd shut the pages. Now, morbid curiosity got the better of her, and Veronica couldn't help but confirm what she thought she already knew. "What happened to her?"

"He strangled her," Philippa admitted, pulling a tissue from her purse and dabbling at her eyes. "Her friend found her and she was rushed to hospital, but...well, long story short, we took her off life support a few weeks before her twenty-third birthday."

Veronica felt like an ass. Philippa was crying, and Veronica, herself, was fighting back tears. She'd convinced herself that Philippa was like Madison Sinclair and Shelly Pomroy. This girl in front of her was anything but the silly empty-headed heiress she'd expected. Of course Logan would find a paragon—beauty, brains and a realist. _Well, shit._ "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pried. I should have...I don't know."

"It's okay, really. It's getting easier. Especially with the foundation and feeling proactive. I'm heading up the contributions sector of the UK foundation. I feel like I'm doing my part."

 _Beauty, brains, realist and a domestic abuse fighter, I'd better stop this discussion before I find out she nurses orphaned kittens and has found a cure for cancer._ Veronica shook her head. "Wow, that wasn't where I expected this outing to go. This isn't what I'd intended when I said full-disclosure bridesmaid dress shopping was on the agenda for today."

Philippa dabbed at her eyes once more and then seemed to rally. "No, it's nice to talk about Sarah. I don't want to forget her. And the fact that you were so nice to me and didn't know about her is...rare." Veronica reached out and took Philippa's hand for a moment.

And there it was. Veronica liked Philippa Winthrop-Scott. She should be happy; she should be thrilled. She liked her best friend's fiancée. It was best-case scenario as far as friendships were concerned. But still, it irked her.

"Ladies! I come bearing French pastries to die fo—" Lilly's voice cut into the moment. "Are you two okay?"

Veronica and Philippa quickly pulled apart. Philippa passed out the tea she'd brought in and quickly excused herself under the guise of checking out the shop. Veronica let her go; she knew Philippa just needed a moment.

"What's going on? Did someone die?" Lilly asked looking genuinely concerned.

Veronica rounded on her friend. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Her _sister_ did a few years ago, apparently. Thanks for the head's up on that one, _Lilly_."

Lilly's eyes got wide. "Sorry! I thought you knew. It was huge news...even here. Billionaire heiress murdered in the prime of her life...it made the cover of People magazine, Veronica."

"Oh my god, that was _her?_ I didn't realize! I—I can't believe I said..." Veronica groaned, her hand coming to cover her face.

"What did you say to her?" Lilly asked.

"I asked her how they met and about their motivations for the foundation...nothing terrible, looking back, but not happy-happy bridesmaid dress shopping talk," Veronica groaned.

"It's all right, V," Lilly said, putting an arm around her and looking around the shop, Veronica could only assume, to look for Philippa.

"It's _not_ all right, I was—"

"I tried to hate her, too. Really! Like I hate everyone Logan dates. I tried. She makes it infuriatingly impossible to hate her," Lilly whispered.

"She really does," Veronica said, sniffling back the laughter-through-tears reaction.

Philippa appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, before them wearing a god-awful burnt-orange monstrosity of a bridesmaid dress. It was straight out of an '80s bridal magazine with puffy sleeves and huge skirt and sequins from head to toe. All that was missing was the feathered hair and some kind of sweatband around her forehead.

"What do you think, ladies?" Philippa asked, studying herself in the mirror. "I personally think this is the one!" She smoothed out the ginormous skirt as she spoke, and Veronica was speechless for a moment before Philippa turned back to them, a smile cracking one side of her lips. "Well, at the very least, Celeste would hate it, which I was thinking could be our theme for this wedding."

Lilly burst out laughing and Veronica soon found herself joining in. "Be nice to my future mother-in-law," Veronica protested. "She's paying for the whole thing!"

"Oh, shut up! It's a drop in the bucket, and she already had a chance to plan her own wedding," Lilly said through her laughter. "I'll show you the pictures; Philippa's bridesmaid dress is closer to reality than you'd guess."

Philippa peeled herself out of the garish dress and let it slip to the floor. She stood there, all confidence, in her corset bra and matching lace boyshorts. "Good riddance," she said as she stepped out of it. "Sorry, seemed like breaking the tension was necessary."

"I'd say," Veronica agreed, sobering up. "I'm sorry—"

"No! I already said 'no sorrys'," Philippa insisted, going back in the dressing room to retrieve her tea. She grabbed her phone out of her purse as she strode by them. She motioned for them to follow as she plopped on the couch near the dressing room mirrors. Veronica had never met a girl so confident while wearing nothing but lingerie. "But seriously, I was on Pinterest all morning, and I found some really lush stuff. Let's look."

Lilly and Veronica smiled at one another and then took their tea to the sofa, taking a seat on either side of Philippa. Veronica felt happier—more alive—than she'd felt in months. This was exactly what she'd needed.

"What do you think about this one?" Philippa asked, tilting her phone this way and that so they all had a good look at the dress on the small screen.

"My boobs will never fit into that," Lilly rejected.

Philippa took a long look at Lilly's chest. "Hmm...I'd forgotten about your rack," she sighed. "Let's look at the halters." She swiped a few times. "How about one? The cut is timeless, so no cringing in twenty years when we look at these pictures. It should contain the twins nicely," she commented, pointing to Lilly's breasts. "It'll hide my laughably short torso, and the color—"

"It's beautiful!" Veronica cooed. "But Celeste detests lavender."

"Well, that's another tick in the plus column, I'd say," she announced. "It's a well-known designer; they should have it. I'm going to go ask." Philippa stood up and strode across the store in her lingerie to find a saleswoman, and Veronica sat speechless.

"Dammit, Lilly, I like her," Veronica groaned after a moment.

"I know. Pissed me off too," Lilly replied evenly. "You know there are worse things than liking your bridesmaid and the woman your friend is going to marry," she told Veronica seriously.

"I know, I know. It just...wasn't my plan," Veronica sighed. "But I can adjust," she said, trying to convince herself more than her friend. "I'm getting good at that. Adjusting...accepting."

"Settling?" Lilly speculated.

 _And here we go again._ "Why would you say that?" Veronica huffed, dejected.

"I just want to make sure that this is what you want," Lilly cautioned.

Veronica was silent for a moment. Was this what she wanted? She had to admit that she wasn't as happy with 'content' as she'd anticipated. Especially when her friends were all against her. It muddled her thoughts. Logan was still _taken_ , and by someone wonderful. "This is what I want," she replied evenly.

"I love you is all," Lilly pressed. "You'll always be my sister, even without—"

"Thanks for caring, Lil," Veronica said, scooting over to lean her head on her friend's shoulder.

Philippa emerged a moment later, wearing the beautiful dress they'd seen online. It was stunning.

"How do you keep doing that? Appearing out of nowhere," Lilly laughed.

"Oh, there's just another door to the fitting room around the back," Philippa smiled mischievously.

"Well, it's absolutely stunning," Veronica admired.

"It really is beautiful," Lilly agreed.

The saleswoman followed from inside the fitting room with an identical dress for Lilly.

"Lilly, go try one on," Veronica commanded good-naturedly. "I was never one for the matchy-matchy, but this is...I'm in love."

Lilly wasted no time taking off for the fitting room. "Can you go get the dress Veronica chose too so we can get the whole effect?" Lilly asked the salesperson who nodded politely and walked away.

A few moments later, Veronica found herself in a large fitting room, wearing the wedding dress of her dreams. She didn't have much love lost for Celeste, but they'd found _the_ perfect dress. The sweetheart neckline accentuated her bust tastefully, and the bodice pulled to gather on one side, elongating her slim waist in a way that gave the illusion of more curves than she naturally had. She was pleased that she'd decided to take the time to style her hair this morning because the medium length gently curled locks softened her face. Veronica felt just as amazing as she had when she'd tried the dress on for the first time. But this was even more exciting because she was here with her friends.

When she emerged from the dressing room, her bridesmaids were speechless for a long moment as they studied her.

"Wow! Veronica Mars, that dress is..." tears gathered in Lilly's eyes and Veronica turned to see that Philippa's eyes looked glossy as well. Veronica's two attendants screeched in unison and flew at her. Veronica wasn't expecting the group hug and lost her balance. The three of them ended up in a pile as she heard and felt her dress come apart with a distinct _rip._

The three girls erupted into laughter from their heap on the floor. At the sound of a throat clearing, Veronica sobered up a bit and managed to turn enough to see a very displeased-looking saleswoman staring down at them.

"Whoopsie," Philippa managed between bouts of laughter. "Good thing this is just the shop's sample dress and not the real thing," Philippa said as she tried to extricate herself from between Veronica and Lilly.

"I can't bend my knees enough to get up," Lilly said desperately, sending them all into another fit of laughter.

"Me neither. We're stuck here, which is a shame because I'm positively famished," Philippa announced.

"Croissant anyone?" A familiar voice spoke up from the couch and Veronica turned to see Logan standing there.

"Is that my croissant?" Lilly demanded from her prone position atop Philippa.

"Didn't see your name on it," Logan replied casually before stuffing the rest of the pastry into his open mouth.

"How did you get here?" Veronica asked from the bottom of the pile of fabric, tulle, and lace.

"Oh, I think most of Neptune can see you through the shop window," Logan said, standing up and moving toward them. He hoisted Lilly up first and then reached down for Philippa.

"Thank you, darling," Philippa said, kissing him on the cheek and retreating into the dressing room after Lilly. "We won't be a minute," she called from behind the closed door.

"Are you just going to leave me down here?" Veronica asked, annoyed.

Logan grinned after her. A grin that would have made Veronica go weak at the knees if she weren't already flat on her back.

"Of course not," he said, taking her by the hands and pulling her up straight.

Veronica gasped as the tattered dress began to fall off of her. She frenziedly attempted to catch the neckline before it dropped completely, but Logan beat her to it. He immediately stepped in closer, his hands settling on her waist, clamping the dress around her. The boning of the slightly corseted bodice kept her modestly covered, but instantly Veronica's state of undress was the least of her worries.

Logan was but a whisper-length away, his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her cheek. It was ragged, his breaths coming out in uneven pants. And then their eyes met and he stopped breathing altogether. The feel of his hands on her was electrifying. His fingers were splayed, spanning almost the entire circumference of her waist. Instinctively she reached out and grasped on to his upper arms for purchase as she momentarily allowed herself to lean into him, into his touch.

 _Just this once_.

And then Veronica closed her eyes, reveling in the warmth of the lightning strikes streaming from his fingertips, sending sparks throughout her middle before traveling to the tips of her fingers and toes. Her breasts. Her core.

The sound of the shop door opening with a jingle snapped her out of her trance. She popped her eyes open again to see Logan's intense gaze still trained on her. It was then that she realized she hadn't been breathing either and let out a choked gasp as she wrapped her arms around herself and pulled away.

Still out of breath, Veronica managed to pull herself together enough to talk.

"Well thank you for being the gentlemen to come in and help," Veronica said, looking over his shoulder for Duncan or Casey, who were thankfully still absent.

"Lucky for me, Duncan and Casey are already at the cafe down the street getting us a table. I was in the tux shop longer than them due to...technical difficulties." He nodded to her dress. "I guess it's contagious."

Veronica didn't want to leave him. She didn't want the moment to end. But the spell had broken, and all that was left was an awkward silence that stretched between them. She didn't know what to say.

"I'll just let you get changed. See you at the cafe in a few minutes," he said, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead and then making a hasty retreat. He stopped at the pastry box to steal another croissant on his way out.

"Thanks, Logan," Veronica called, finally finding her voice.

He waved a hand at her over his shoulder—wiggling his fingers—his mouth obviously full of pastry. She watched as he strolled outside the shop and disappeared past the boutique window. With a frustrated sigh, she gathered as much of the ripped dress as she could and waddled into the dressing room to change.

* * *

Logan took his time walking to the cafe. He realized that he was smiling, a distinct contrast to the dark mood he'd been in when he'd left the tuxedo shop a few minutes before. Seeing Veronica acting like her old self had him feeling conflicted about everything, but it also made him happy. And then that moment with just the two of them...well, he didn't know what to make of that at all. But he'd liked it.

"Did you get everything sorted out?" Duncan asked him as Logan sat down with his friends at the large table they'd reserved.

Logan wanted to snarl at his friend, but he kept his cool. "Yeah. The new jacket fits, and I gave them my credit card. All sorted out," he replied. "I saw the girls on my way here. They're on their way," he added.

"Did they look like they were getting along?" Duncan asked.

Logan was curious about what Duncan was implying. But then the thought of how he'd seen the girls made him smile. "Yeah, man. They looked...cozy," he finished, unwilling to share the story. Not with Duncan anyway.

"Interesting choice of words," Duncan said, eyeing him.

Logan shrugged noncommittally. Duncan opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by giggling voices entering the cafe.

Casey was wide-eyed and leaned forward to whisper to Logan, "That's her—the girl from the coffee shop this morning."

Logan smiled at Casey's flustered expression and turned to see Veronica, Lilly and Philippa approaching the table. He saw Philippa's steps falter when she noticed Casey. Logan's first reaction was happiness. Phil hadn't dated anyone seriously since her sister had died, and Casey was actually a good match for her. But then reality dawned on him. _Except for that small detail that she's 'engaged' to you, you idiot._ He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the calm before this whole ordeal began.

For a moment he wanted to come clean, right then and there. To tell everyone that he and Phil weren't really engaged. He seriously considered it—just blurting it out as the girls sat down. But he didn't. Something held him back.

Philippa sat down between Logan and Casey, and Lilly and Veronica sat down between Logan and Duncan.

Casey opened his mouth to introduce himself to Philippa, but Duncan cut him off. "It's so great to have everyone here together. I know we don't have much time before the wedding, but I really look forward to us all spending more afternoons like this together." He paused and turned to Casey. "Casey Gant, this is Philippa Winthrop-Scott, Logan's fiancée."

Logan watched as Casey turned a shade whiter before his eyes.

"It's lovely to meet you, Casey," Philippa said, smiling brightly and holding out her hand for him to shake.

After a second's pause, Casey found his voice. He took Philippa's hand and said, "The pleasure's all mine."

Casey looked over her shoulder at Logan who laughed softly despite himself and whispered, "It's okay, man. Really." He winked. Logan didn't want Casey to feel uncomfortable. Sure, Logan was known for being somewhat possessive, but things were different now. At least in regards to Philippa. He looked over at Veronica across the table and noticed that she appeared somewhat stiff and reserved again, the moment in the boutique apparently a distant memory.

 _That,_ he thought. _That right there is why I can't come clean this instant._ The light he'd seen inside her when she was with the girls earlier had disappeared. He watched as Lilly leaned into Veronica and pointed out something on the menu that made Veronica smile. Then Veronica noticed him watching and offered him a quick half-smile and wink before she went back to looking over the menu. _She's still in there._ My _Veronica. And until I figure out what's going on—until I figure out why she's acting so...different—I'm not going anywhere,_ he vowed. It was time to see what exactly Lilly and Phil had in mind when they'd said they were planning something special.

After the group had ordered, Philippa and Lilly began handing the phone back and forth between each other across the table. "Look at these bouquets. Now that I know we're doing purple, I can be a lot more specific as to which pins I search for," Phil said, handing her phone across the table once again. "It'll be—"

"I thought you'd settled on pink for the bridesmaid dresses," Duncan interrupted.

There was a pregnant pause at the table and Logan watched Veronica's head drop into her hands and Lilly narrow her eyes and then shake her head. Lilly turned and rolled her eyes at Philippa.

"Well, _Donut_ ," Lilly condescended, "I guess I'll be the one to speak up. Veronica liked the lavender dress today. And Veronica _hates_ pink."

"Veronica doesn't hate pink. She wears pink sweaters all the time," Duncan protested.

"She hasn't worn pink since high school! She wears mostly blues and greys now," Logan stepped in, unable to keep quiet any longer. Seriously, Duncan had to be colorblind.

Lilly smiled, set her jaw and gave Duncan a hard look as if begging him to challenge them.

Philippa broke the tension. "Well, Veronica's dress is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You're all going to be swept off your feet at the sight of her," she smiled brightly at Veronica before turning her gaze to Lilly. "Now, back to Pinterest. Bridal shower themes."

"What is it with girls and Pinterest?" Casey joked.

"I'll have you know that Pinterest has the answers to all of life's questions," Philippa countered.

"Like why we're here?" he challenged.

"Well, yes, actually. Literally." Philippa quickly typed something into her phone. "See? Top brunch spots in SoCal. This one is number seven," she showed him triumphantly.

"No, I meant why are _human beings_ here," he clarified.

They're flirting. Logan snickered and turned to see Veronica studying him carefully.

"I knew what you meant," Philippa laughed.

The food took forever to come, and by the time it did, Lilly and Veronica were chatting away, Casey and Phil were caught up in some debate, and Duncan looked decidedly out of place. Logan felt almost chipper at the sight of it all.

Veronica had ordered a bottle of champagne and it came with the food.

"Veronica, it's 2:30 p.m.," Duncan chastened, looking around the cafe to see who else was there.

"Yes, well, a toast is in order," she said, nodding to the wait staff who produced champagne flutes and then quickly filled and distributed them. "To old friends and new," she looked pointedly at Phil, who grinned, "coming together." They all took a sip. "And to my bridesmaid and new friend," Veronica stopped and smiled warmly, "who has found herself the love of her life." They all sipped again and Logan noticed that Phil was openly smiling at Casey.

A bubble of laughter threatened. He poked her in the back. "She's talking about _me_ ," Logan whispered.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Philippa snickered a little as she turned to look adoringly into his eyes.

"Now you're overselling," he said through smiling teeth. Logan moved in so that his mouth was right above her ear. He hoped it looked intimate. "This guy has really gotten to you, hasn't he?"

"Stop it," she said between clenched teeth. "I'll tone it down, I promise! Though he is quite fit."

Logan laughed and kissed her cheek.

The rest of the meal went along without a hitch. When it was time to go, Logan begged off riding with Duncan and instead hopped in Lilly's car with Philippa.

"So, somehow I don't think things are going according to plan anymore, are they, ladies?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly countered.

"What are _you_ talking about? You guys are all pally best friends now. I can't imagine you can go through with your plan to sabotage the wedding of the century," Logan explained.

"On the contrary," Philippa spoke up. "Today was perfect and now I've seen first hand what has you guys in such a tizzy. Today I saw the _real_ Veronica Mars, and she's feisty and alive and fun. All the more reason to get to the bottom of what is really going on here. No, I'm more determined than ever. She cannot, _cannot_ marry that man. Sorry, Lilly, no offense. I know he's your brother and all."

"No, I'd be offended if you wanted them together. Duncan's not _bad_ per se, just wrong. Wrong for Veronica. I can't put my finger on it, but she's...trapped or something." She spoke next to Logan. "I don't know yet, but Philippa and I intend to find out with or without your help."

"No...no, I'm in. Let's stop this wedding. I don't like how he's treating her, and don't know why she's letting him. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to bring him down."

Lilly sighed and shook her head. "Why don't men ever get it?" Lilly inquired rhetorically.

"I'll never understand," Philippa answered airily.

"You two together is dangerous," Logan said, pointing his finger from one to the other. "If I wasn't so terrified right now, I'd be turned on." He paused for a moment. "Okay, I'll bite. What's wrong with my 'Take Down Duncan' plan?

"What's wrong with it is that if you take Duncan down, you'll never come out on top as the hero," Lilly schooled him.

"We have to work together to drive a wedge between them and then strategically position you to be in the right place at the right time to subtly save the day and—," Phil added.

"And to be her shoulder to cry on," Lilly finished.

"Oh god, you're finishing each other's sentences now. I've created a monster." Logan lounged in the back seat and closed his eyes for a moment. The girls had a point, but he hated being so underhanded. His usual method was to hit people where it counted—sometimes literally. He didn't want to purposefully hurt Veronica. He just hoped that the end justified the means. Logan sat up straight and then popped his head up between the girls. "Tell me what I need to do."

"I think we start with Duncan," Lilly stated.

* * *

Darn Philippa and her ability to win everyone over. Even Veronica. At least for now. I hope you liked it.

Somehow in the upload process, I seem to be losing parts of a few sentences each chapter. It's strange. I try to read them once they are posted, but I've read it so many times that I don't catch it unless I read it a few days later. If you see anything, let me know.

Thanks to kmd0107 and brit for the beta.


	6. Chapter 6

January 17th, 2016

Logan felt ill at ease as he drove up the long driveway of the Kane estate. He could feel Phil's intense gaze on him.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said gently, patting his thigh comfortingly.

Logan couldn't help but smile as he reached down, took her hand, and squeezed it. "This just feels...wrong. He's my best friend. I'm a guy—an adult. We don't snoop in our friend's room."

"In most cases I would agree with you, but this is different," Philippa insisted.

"It doesn't _feel_ different," he countered, as he parked the car around the side of the Kane's garage out of sight of both the front door and the driveway. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get this over with," he said as he exited the car.

He took Philippa by the hand and made his way to the Kane's ultra-modern front door.

Lilly was waiting for them on the front porch. "Welcome, welcome!" she said with a devious smile, her eyes full of mischief. "Perfect timing. My dad's at work and Duncan just left for the gym. We should have at least an hour. Let the games begin."

"She's enjoying this way too much," Logan muttered to Philippa under his breath. Then he turned to their other companion. "Lilly, couldn't you just do this alone? You do _live_ here."

"Logan, here, is having second thoughts," Philippa singsonged.

Logan watched as Lilly's eyes narrowed. "What's with the hesitation, lover?" she asked innocently. "You used to love breaking the rules. This is for a good cause."

"Lilly, you can't call me…" Logan closed his eyes and took a long, steadying breath, channeling what little patience he possessed. "Listen, this isn't high school. It isn't like I'm sneaking into the girl's bathroom to make-out. We're adults. I'm breaking into my friend's bedroom to search his computer."

"Yes, but the end justifies the means in this case," Lilly said, shaking her head as she turned to open the front door.

"That's what _I_ said!" Philippa agreed, taking Lilly by the arm and parading into the foyer as if she owned the place.

"Well, Phil and Lil, aren't you two peas in a pod?" Logan mocked. "You should just change your last name to DeVille and make it official."

"Only if you bring fresh diapers," Lilly said, not missing a beat. When Philippa looked at them both as if they'd lost their mind, Lilly continued, "What, no Rugrats across the pond?"

"I don't think I want to know," she laughed. "Look, Logan, if you insist on being a complete whinger, then at least wait here and keep watch."

"Celeste is around here somewhere. You two could chat it up," Lilly called over her shoulder as she and Philippa ascended the staircase.

That got Logan moving. "On second thought, I know way more about computers than the two of you do," he informed them as he took the stairs two at a time, passing them quickly. He ignored Lilly's smirk of triumph.

"Is your mum really that bad? I mean as someone who doesn't have one, I'd think that—"

"Yes!" Logan and Lilly chorused dryly.

They slipped down the hall and into Duncan's room, closing the door behind them.

"Well, isn't this...tidy," Philippa drawled. "That's it, this guy is too vanilla on the outside. I bet we find something colossal on his laptop."

"Or somewhere else," Lilly said, holding a screwdriver out to Logan.

Philippa looked perplexed, but Logan immediately made his way over to the vent on the wall and unscrewed it.

"Nothing in here. It was worth a try, Lil," he shrugged before turning to screw the cover back in place.

Lilly made her way over to Duncan's laptop and flipped it open.

She sat down on the chair but slid over to make room for Philippa, who eagerly sat down, sharing the computer chair with her. "Usually this thing is attached to Duncan like the Nuclear Football. That's why this playdate had to wait 'til he was at the gym." Lilly's tone was matter-of-fact, but Logan could tell that she was enjoying this. Lilly lived for drama and intrigue. He saw her slump suddenly, looking defeated. "Dammit!"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"He changed his password!" Lilly moaned. "The password always used to be 'thenaturalchoice'," Lilly said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"His slogan for student body president in high school?" Logan laughed out loud.

"You should know; you came up with it," she shot back at him playfully.

"Actually, Aaron did," Logan couldn't hide the disdain from his voice. "I can't believe it was his password."

"Right?! Well, it was until last year, at least. I used it for online shopping when I was between personal shoppers," Lilly stated.

"I hate it when that happens," Philippa said sincerely.

"Seriously! Pamela from Niemen's totally screwed me over with—"

"Can we focus here, ladies?" Logan cut in, snapping his fingers. "I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible, not sit around comparing lip glossing techniques."

"Who peed in your Cheerios?" Lilly asked snidely, spinning to face him, her wide, green eyes laser focused on him.

Logan decided to ignore her. Nothing was worth incurring the wrath of Lilly.

"Fine!" Lilly snapped the laptop shut. "But while we're in here, I'm going to peek in his drawers. Help me?"

Logan shook his head. He drew the line at rifling through drawers "I'm out; I'm going to wait downstairs." He skirted out of the room before the girls could object, making his way downstairs and nodding to the housekeeper politely as he turned in the direction of the Kane's wet bar. He needed a drink. He spotted a tonic water in the fridge of the bar and was sorely tempted to add in a little gin to take the edge off, but he resisted. No need to fall back into old habits. Not yet, anyway.

The front door banged shut and Logan heard whispers coming from the front of the house. He quietly made his way over to the foyer, trying to determine who had come in. The hushed voices weren't angry, but they were terse.

"I know it's a holiday, Duncan, but I have to work."

"But the house on El Montevideo went on the market last week. We need to move fast if…"

Veronica and Duncan! Logan turned his gaze to the staircase. There wasn't much of a chance of getting past the couple without being seen. He pulled out his phone as he walked back to the bar and shot Phil a text.

 **Logan:** _Duncan is back. Get out. Now._

Just as Logan slipped the phone into his pocket, Veronica turned the corner and jumped in surprise at the sight of him. After a second she smiled, placing one hand on her chest.

"Logan! You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here? I didn't see your car." She laughed too sharply to be natural, and Duncan stepped into his view behind her.

"Hey, Logan, isn't it a little early to be hitting the bottle?" His words were in jest, but it still irked Logan that that was how Duncan saw him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's tonic water." His eyes shifted to Veronica. "Hey, V. I was in the neighborhood showing Philippa some of our old haunts when we decided to stop by," Logan said evenly, pulling down two more glasses. "Care for some?"

"No, we're fine," Duncan answered.

Logan pretended not to see Veronica stiffen up at Duncan's high handedness.

"I'd _love_ one, thanks," Veronica said tightly, stepping forward to take Logan's own glass from his hand and gulping the water down. He smiled at the familiar gesture and poured himself a new glass. Relief washed over him at yet another brief confirmation that _his_ girl was in there somewhere. But then he remembered the girls up in Duncan's room. Voices from the hall bounced off the glass front doors and broke his thoughts.

"It's a lovely house, Lilly; so modern. Thanks for the tour." Philippa's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Wait 'til you see the pool. It was designed by—" Lilly appeared in the room with the others and Logan raised his eyebrows at her triumphantly. "Oh, brother-of-mine." Lilly feigned surprise well, Logan had to admit. "What are you doing home? I thought you were off to the gym."

"Veronica was leaving yoga as I walked in, so I decided to skip my workout today," he said as though he was breaking a cardinal rule.

"Slow down, wild child," Lilly waved her arms in mock excitement.

"Why? Were you waiting for me to leave before you entertain?" Duncan teased back.

"Always!" she returned.

When Philippa reached them, Logan took her in his arms. She looked adoringly up at him but then winked at the last minute before she kissed his cheek. Logan fought the urge to laugh. For all Philippa's confidence and bravado, she wasn't a great actress. Luckily for them both, he was. He nuzzled her neck for a moment before turning back to Duncan and Veronica.

"Actually, Philippa and I were trying to surprise both of you. I was showing her around town— regaling her with tales of the good old days—and thought maybe we could reminisce over lasagna at Mama Leone's like old times? Group bonding?" Logan ventured. "Maybe watch the Southpark Movie?"

Duncan made a face.

"My old favorite!" Veronica smiled, leaning over to affectionately bump Lilly's shoulder with her own.

"Well, since we're reliving 2002 again and all," Logan supplied, grinning, his eyes locked on hers. He loved her smile.

"That sounds—" Veronica started.

"Sorry to say that Veronica is headed back to work this evening. And tomorrow too, apparently, even though it's a holiday," Duncan said pointedly.

Logan didn't like the pointed look Duncan threw at Veronica. Instantly her smile disappeared. Logan didn't like that either.

"Yeah, unfortunately, he's right. Especially if I want some time off next weekend," Veronica sighed, lamenting.

"So I guess this day of 'bonding and nostalgia' will have to wait," Duncan said, again speaking for her.

Logan stifled a growl. Was Veronica ever allowed time with her friends? Logan opened his mouth to ask just that when Philippa tucked herself into his side, sliding her arms around his waist.

"I'm sure Logan and I can find something else to do in town today, can't we, darling?" she cooed. "Relax," she whispered so that only he could hear.

"Let's do it soon, though. It sounds nice," Veronica nodded. Her eyes were on Philippa's arms about his waist, he noticed. The realization brightened his mood a little.

"We could take the boat out!" Duncan offered. "Go over to Catalina for dinner or just eat on the yacht like we used to?" Duncan pulled out his phone. "The boat is busy this week for corporate events, but next Friday should work."

"Duncan, you know I work. I have deadlines!" Veronica insisted.

"You have to eat, don't you?" Lilly asked. "Come on, Veronica Mars, play with us. It'll be so much fun, and I've been dying to get out on the water." Lilly ended in the full-fledged whine that Logan knew she used to get her way.

"Please?" Philippa joined in, looking sweet and folding her hands up as if in prayer.

Logan smirked again; there was no winning against this dynamic duo.

"Fine!" Veronica relented. "Next Friday, but make it an early night, I'll have to work Saturday to make up for it."

"6:00 p.m. on the dot, I promise! We'll have you home and in bed by eleven." Lilly crossed her heart dramatically and then pulled Veronica in for a hug with a small squeal. "Yay! That gives Philippa and I time to plan!"

 _This should be interesting._ Logan snickered. "Indeed."

"Great!" Duncan said. He took Veronica's empty glass from her hand and set it on the bar. "Put it in my calendar while I walk Veronica out, would you?" He threw Logan his phone and turned to lead Veronica out the front door.

Logan caught the phone easily with his left hand while still holding on to Philippa and his glass with his right. _Now I'm his damn personal assistant?_

As soon as Duncan was out the door, Philippa took the phone from Logan's hand, glowing, and then Lilly took it from hers. "See, this is _fate_."

"Fate?" Logan asked. "An evening onboard a luxury yacht with your automaton brother?"

"Duh!" Lilly scoffed, tapping away on her brother's phone. "I couldn't get into his calendar on his laptop, but I can—"

"Memorize everything from now until Valentine's Day?" he teased.

The front door opened and Duncan reappeared just as Lilly threw Logan Duncan's phone.

"Everything all set?" Duncan asked, holding his hand out for his phone.

Lilly winked at and subtly nodded.

"All set!" Logan said, handing the phone over to Duncan. "So, about this afternoon—"

"I think I'm going to head to the gym after all. I can catch the next spin class if I leave now. See you guys later," he said, turning and walking through the door without waiting for a response.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I've just been dismissed," Logan said tightly.

"I'd have to agree with you, but I'm used to it," Lilly answered, grabbing her own phone out of her pocket and showing it to Philippa who laughed. "But I added myself to his calendar, so now we can have some real fun!"

"You're terrible!" Phil said, peering over Lilly's shoulder. "But I love it! Find anything good yet?"

"Nothing but political stuff this week. God, he's so boring," Lilly groaned. "But...oh, what is this? Why would he…" her voice trailed off.

"Spill, girl," Philippa tried to take Lilly's phone from her, but Lilly spun in a circle to avoid her.

"It looks like...this Thursday Duncan's having dinner with our old friend _Madison Sinclair."_

"What?" Logan spouted. "There's no way Veronica would be okay with that!"

Logan took the phone from her and saw the calendar entry for himself. "Where is the dinner?"

"In San Diego. At Salvatore's," Lilly exclaimed. "That place is amazing. Why would he take Madison to Salvatore's?"

"Is it close to Veronica's firm?" Philippa inquired.

"It's not too far, but there's no way Veronica would ever consent to a meal with that..."

"Skank?" Logan provided.

"I was going to go with heinous bitch, but skank applies too," Lilly agreed with a distracted nod, her eyes never leaving her screen. "Oh, I just had a brilliant idea. I think I know just the thing to drive a wedge between Veronica and Duncan and position you in the right place to be the hero. Logan, have your assistant make us a reservation for Thursday night."

Philippa's face lit up, and she pulled his phone out of his pocket and held it up to him. Logan scowled, but he made the call. "Melanie, can you get me a table for three—"

"Four!" Lilly and Philippa chorused.

"At 8:00 p.m." Lilly clarified.

Logan looked down at the two beautiful women smiling at him. "You're both evil. I don't want to hurt her. Can't we just go down there and see what he's up to ourselves?"

"Veronica should know what my brother is up to. Are you in or are you out?" Lilly asked him pointedly.

"—make that a table for four at Salvatore's in San Diego." He paused for a moment as Melanie found the address. "Yes, that's the one. Eight o'clock. Thanks." He shut his phone and scowled at Lilly. "Your parents totally picked the wrong child to push into politics," he said to her, shaking his head as he headed back to the bar for a refill. It was seriously time to reconsider a gin addition. His nerves might need some backup.

* * *

January 21st, 2016

The restaurant was crowded for a Thursday night. Veronica cursed herself for being such a pushover. She should be at work. There was so much yet to do.

At first Veronica had been annoyed when Lilly, Philippa, and Logan had arrived at her office unexpectedly at 7:00 p.m. As much as she missed having a life, there were stacks of paper everywhere that needed tending to. The firm knew that she would be taking time off for her wedding, but she had yet to tell them that she didn't plan to return. She needed to get everything in perfect order so that she could hand it off to someone else when she resigned. But when Lilly had explained that they were there as a surprise to kidnap her and take her to dinner, Veronica had relented without putting up much of a fight. Lilly had always been very persuasive, aka it was easier to just give in than resist, because Lilly always, inevitably won.

But now that she saw the crowd at the restaurant she was having second, or truth be told, third, thoughts about the whole evening. "I can't wait forty-five minutes for a table, guys. I have to go back to work after this," she reminded them sourly.

Lilly's green eyes were wide when she swung around to respond. "Would you relax, please? We made reservations," she said exasperatedly before she turned to Philippa with pursed lips. "Tell her, Philippa."

Philippa calmly slipped an arm around Veronica's waist and then turned to Logan, who gave them a swoon-worthy smile that left Veronica a little nauseated. They were just so...cute. "Logan, _someone_ needs a drink to help her relax."

Clearly Logan had been well trained. He leaned forward to embrace Philippa and whisper in her ear before speaking to them both. "That's my cue. Four drinks coming up!" he said, saluting as he gave Philippa a kiss before heading for the bar. Veronica opened her mouth to protest, but Logan turned around just in time to stop her and shouted, "I know! Nothing strong, you're headed back to work," with an exaggerated wink. "I'm on it!"

"I have to wee. I'll just be a moment. Veronica, come with me to the ladies' while these two get us squared away, would you?" Philippa asked rhetorically as she looped her arm through Veronica's and ushered her to the hallway that lead to the restrooms.

As Veronica waited in the powder room for Philippa to emerge, she checked her email. The partners expected her to be available twenty-four/seven. Personal lives weren't to interfere with getting the job done. And she'd been AWOL more than was appropriate lately. The fact that she was newly engaged was the only thing saving her reputation. As much as she hated the long hours sometimes, she did love her job. She loved the process of reading and writing—investigating—and thinking, talking...arguing. She loved the details and the investigation; she loved that trust people put in her.

Which was why Duncan was such a great fit for her. They both had their work, both had their priorities. Well, at least for a little while. She sighed, again contemplating the idea of not working. Duncan had caught her at a weak moment when he'd suggested not returning to work. It had been a long week and the firm had fired a paralegal based on mistakes he'd made on the case Veronica had been using to launch her career—her first case out of the gates that was all hers from start to finish. She'd been fed up and bone tired when Duncan had suggested taking a break. He'd assured her that his connections would open doors for her at all the major firms if and when she decided to return to work later. It also hadn't hurt that she'd just tortured herself by checking Lilly's Instagram to see all her pictures from the south of France. But now she wondered what she would do with the freedom. And all the time Duncan would be off schmoozing without her. Like tonight. Tonight he was out with some crusty, old-money widow who was seeking his help in getting behind a bill for...what was it again? Something elderly-related. Veronica scrolled down to the email Duncan had sent her. She smiled when she read it again.

"I'll miss you tonight while I'm out with the elderly 'Ms. Crabapple'. More talk about health benefits for retirees, no doubt."

It gave her a bit of a sick thrill that for once she was out with friends while he was stuck with some old biddy. At least not working meant that she could spend some time with Lilly, she supposed. Lilly would take her to Florence for sure.

Philippa appeared from a stall looking amazingly gorgeous, as usual. Veronica would be insanely jealous of Philippa if she weren't irresistibly nice. Infuriatingly, irresistibly nice. And with Logan, she reminded herself.

"Ready to find our friends? They'd better have gotten that table," Veronica told her new friend.

"I'm sure they've got everything squared away. They're resourceful," Philippa answered, washing her hands. She seemed in no hurry, opening her purse and rummaging inside. "Just let me refresh my mascara first." She pulled a long shiny tube and unscrewed the cap just as her phone pinged. One glance at it and the makeup was seemingly forgotten. "That should do it. Let's go," Philippa said, tossing the cylinder back into her tiny purse hastily without having used it.

She and Philippa found their friends at the bar. She watched with envy as Philippa approached Logan and put her arms around him from the back. Logan turned his head and beamed adoringly at her. "Perfect timing," he grinned. "The table is ready." He kissed Philippa's temple and handed her a flute of champagne. Hesitating for just a moment, he turned out of his fiancée's arms and handed Veronica a tumbler full of red liquid. "It's only Chambord and Sprite," he informed her with a wry grin. "We'll have you back at work without even a buzz after you eat."

"Perfect," she said, taking a sip and falling in line behind Philippa and Lilly who were following the hostess. The table was prime, of course, in the corner surrounded by windows looking out onto the Gaslight. Veronica took a seat between Logan and Lilly and eagerly picked up the menu. She was just debating between the lasagna and the capellini when she heard a most unwelcome, bone-gratingly irksome laugh. A cackle that she would know anywhere, as it belonged to her long-time nemesis.

Of all the rotten luck. Craning her neck, she did a double take. There, two tables over, was Madison Sinclair, laughing obnoxiously, her hand on the shoulder of the poor guy who she'd entangled—probably trapped—for the evening.

The poor schlep looked familiar. He seemed…It couldn't be, right?She stiffened up as her jaw clenched. _He wouldn't!_

"I thought you said Duncan was out with some pensioner," Philippa's voice rose through the mesh of noise.

Veronica stood up, abandoning her friends. All eyes turned to her as she struggled to maintain her cool. Madison had single-handedly made it her mission in high school to constantly remind Veronica of her _place._ She never passed up a chance to point out that Veronica's house wasn't gated, wasn't in the prestigious 90909 zip-code. Of all the people. And, worst of all, he'd _lied._

She felt a hand on the small of her back and looked up to see Logan staring up at her, something unreadable in his eyes. Regret? Sadness? Pity?Veronica seethed. Pity was unacceptable. And from Logan Echolls of all people, the one she'd... She'd picked Duncan— the dependable one, the steady one—for just this reason. To avoid situations like this. Of course, it would be Logan that was present to witness the utter failure that was her _solid_ relationship. And he was the reason for all this in the first place, she'd—suddenly the fact that they were all there at the same time seemed like a little more than just coincidence. Her eyes narrowed at Logan and then back at Lilly and Philippa. They both seemed concerned, but she saw no trace of guilt in their expression. She still wasn't buying it. Before she could open her mouth to question any of them, Logan spoke up.

"Veronica, let's just leave. I'll take you home, or we can…"

His words drowned out for a moment before she was suddenly able to gain focus again. Duncan wouldn't do this to her. There had to be an explanation. She pushed Logan's arm from her and walked around him, willing herself to approach her fiancé and Madison with decorum.

She kept her pace even as walked over and stood by Duncan's side. She watched as his face blanched at the sight of her, but Veronica just plastered a smile on her face and turned toward Madison. "Ms. Crabapple, I presume." She fixed a challenging death-stare on Duncan. "Funny, she doesn't look seventy." Veronica turned her head to the side and studied Madison as if mentally measuring her up. Veronica tapped one finger to her chin thoughtfully and then cringed with a hiss, shivered over-dramatically, and she turned her attention pointedly back to Duncan. "I mean, I know Madison hasn't aged as well as the rest of us, but maybe closer to fifty?" she speculated, drawing out the number and shrugging.

"Veronica, what an unpleasant surprise." Madison seethed. "I'll have you know that my family's support—"

"The only support you can offer is the hooker-bra holding up your dime-store boob job." Veronica knew she'd taken things one step too far, but Madison always brought out the worst in her.

"As if! Dr. Robert Rey is a highly renowned—"

A loud chuckle from a nearby table reminded her that they had an audience. Veronica took note of the stare of other patrons and decided to dial things back. She held her hand up like a crossing guard. "You know what, Madison, I don't want to fight," she said, turning to face Duncan. "What's going on here? You said—"

"How dare you dismiss me! My father is _key_ to Duncan's successful campaigning future, so you had better get used to seeing my face, you little nobody."

Duncan finally reemerged from his stupor. "Enough, Madison. I know you and Veronica have had your differences, but I won't sit by and have you insult her." Duncan stood as he spoke, winding his arm around Veronica's waist.

Veronica relaxed at his words. She'd been so surprised by his deceit that she hadn't been sure Duncan would back her up. She was intensely relieved.

Madison's mouth opened wide at the slight. She was furious. "Duncan, your parents will be very unhappy to hear that—"

Duncan cut Madison off. "Probably more happy than yours will be at this news. I've had any number of offers to help my campaign, Madison, each of them all too happy to schmooze me without insulting my future wife."

He turned to Veronica and said, "Let's go." As they walked away he whispered to her, "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Can you get the car and take me back to work? We can talk on the way." Veronica looked up at him and smiled lightly. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and strode toward the front door. Duncan the Dependable. She was sure he had a good reason for keeping things from her. Just like she'd have a good reason for leaving out that his sister and best friend were involved in this seemingly _serendipitous_ meetup. Her eyes turned to Logan, Lilly, and Philippa as she approached their table. Her _friends_...well, she'd deal with them later.

* * *

Logan stared open-mouthed as Veronica pushed her chair away from the table and walked calmly toward Duncan and Madison. He was in shock. As much as Logan wanted to hear what they were saying, he forced himself to remain seated. When it came to things like this, he counted on Veronica running. Or at the very least avoiding the issue at hand. He never dreamed she'd confront Duncan, and based on the look on Lilly's face, he wasn't alone.

After a few moments of tense conversation that Logan could hear but not make out, Veronica seemed to deflate. Duncan put his arm around Veronica's waist and a moment later gave her a brief peck on the cheek. The intimacy of the gestures caused Logan to bristle.

Veronica headed back to the table and then sat down in the seat she'd vacated earlier, her eyes locked on Logan's.

Logan looked over at the girls who were still sitting silently, as if also in shock, their eyes glued to the table. _Nice, ladies. You get me into this mess and then desert me._ But being wrong had never held Logan back from forging ahead recklessly, and he'd be damned if he was going to give up now. "So, uh, did you catch the Warriors game the other night? They completely smashed Cleveland. But I don't know; I think it's probably LeBron's year."

He refused to acknowledge Lilly's sudden intake of breath or Philippa's groan of 'bloody hell' and subsequent face-palm. Logan watched as Veronica finished her drink in three long gulps before setting it down on the table. He noticed with remorse that her eyes were glossy, but her voice was steady when she spoke.

"Well, now that that's all cleared up, I think I'd better head back to work. I seem to have lost my appetite." She stood up at the table and turned to exit. Logan, feeling helpless and at a loss for words, plead silently with Lilly to do something—to intervene. This had been a royal fuck up. He wasn't the hero at all. In fact…

"Veronica, I don't think you should drive. Let Logan—"

Veronica swung around and put out her hand. "Stop, Lilly. I thought...well, I know this was all a bit sudden for you guys, but I hoped we'd worked past that. I thought...you were my friends. I thought you were on _my_ side."

Her voice was small and hurt and Logan found himself choking on so many words he wanted to say. Justifications he wanted to make. But the words didn't come and he looked down at the table, suddenly unable to meet her gaze.

"Duncan's going to drop me at the office so we can finish talking. I'll see you guys in a few days," Veronica said sadly as she turned and walked out of the restaurant.

And Logan, much to his disappointment, did what he always did when Veronica ran. He let her go.

* * *

Lilly watched Veronica's retreating form, completely gutted. She didn't like Veronica thinking that Lilly wasn't on her side. Why couldn't she see how crazy all this was? Veronica was right; this was no way to treat one's best friend. If only things were that black and white. Lilly had convinced herself that her, Philippa and Logan's actions were for the greater good. That exposing Duncan's lie would show Veronica that there was more going on with Duncan than was on the surface. She still believed that was true. She hadn't expected Veronica to turn the tables on them so aptly. She'd confronted Duncan. Despite everything, Lilly still knew that if she had to decide again, she'd still have brought Veronica tonight. She just wished that it was Logan consoling Veronica right now, not Duncan.

Her gaze went to Logan, who was as shell-shocked as she was and then slid her eyes to Philippa. Philippa looked as though she was going to be physically ill.

"What—" Lilly began

"Go after her," Philippa answered immediately.

Lilly didn't hesitate. She took off after Veronica as fast as she could, given the heels she was wearing. When she saw Veronica just ahead of her waiting for Duncan by the front door, Lilly heaved a sigh of relief. "Veronica!" she called, reaching out to catch Veronica by the arm so her friend couldn't escape. "Don't leave like this."

Veronica turned and pulled out of Lilly's reach. "I think you've done enough tonight," Veronica said tightly, sadly, before she turned to walk out to the street.

"Just give me one minute, please," Lilly begged, her hands massaging her temples as she tried to determine how best to fix this.

"Why should I? I let you guys talk me into a nice dinner out. But it was all a trick, wasn't it? This was all some...some scheme to…" Veronica stopped mid-sentence and swallowed hard, her eyes twinkled with unshed tears in the dim light. Lilly tried to think quickly, but Duncan pulled up to the curb before she'd been able to collect her thoughts. "Goodnight, Lilly," Veronica said without emotion as she stepped to the curb and opened the door of Duncan's Tesla. She didn't even spare Lilly a glance as she slid into the passenger seat and closed the door behind her with more force than was necessary.

Lilly let out an unladylike growl and fought the urge to stomp her foot as the car pulled away from the curb and then turned out of sight. She blew out a puff of air and turned in a full circle, thinking of the best way to proceed. Lilly had no intention of hailing a cab to chase after Veronica, but she certainly knew it wasn't wise to let her friend stew over this for too long. Maybe they should go to her work and wait for Duncan to leave? Or should she do it alone? Would Veronica be more apt to listen to Logan? Philippa?

A hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped in surprise. She swiftly turned to see Logan looking grim, Philippa at his side. "We didn't feel like eating," he said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No," Lilly agreed. "Could you get the car?" she asked him.

He nodded and walked away toward the valet kiosk, Philippa taking his place at Lilly's side.

"I can't believe that just happened," Lilly mumbled petulantly, wiping at her eyes.

"A royal cock-up. I'm sorry, Lilly." Philippa sounded as dejected as Lilly felt. The girls leaned into one another as they waited for Logan to appear.

Most of the ride back to Neptune was silent. Lilly didn't know if the others were ashamed of themselves for tricking Veronica or if they were just shocked by the night's turn of events. Lilly, never one to remain silent for very long, spoke up first.

"Part of me feels like shit, but there's still a part of me that…" she paused for a long moment. "I'm pissed. We didn't learn anything! What was he really doing out with Madison Sinclair? Why _would_ he lie to her? I mean I feel bad for tricking her, but it's not like we set Duncan up to be found there in some compromising position, that was all him."

"I agree," Philippa stated. "But you know her better than I do. Should we confront her or let it be? I still say there's something very wrong with this situation."

"Yes, there is," Lilly agreed. "What do you think, Lo?"

"I think we need to do a little damage control," he said with a sigh and began tapping lightly on the steering wheel. It was an old tick that reminded Lilly of younger years.

Lilly nodded, pulling out her phone. She selected Veronica's number and pressed send, immediately turning on her speakerphone. "Let me do the talking," she told her friends. "I don't even know if she'll take the call."

Lilly was surprised when the phone connected after a few rings. Veronica's voice spilled out into the car.

"Hey," was all she said.

"Hey," Lilly returned. She waited for the ranting and raging to start, but Veronica remained silent on the other end of the line. After a moment of silence, she continued. "I'll understand if you don't want to talk right now, but I couldn't just leave things like that."

"Me neither, but I don't want to talk much right now. Duncan just left; we talked. Things are okay between us. He explained about Madison," Veronica finished, her voice held no clues as to if she was mad at Duncan.

"I'm glad," Lilly stated. It was a lie, and they both probably knew it, but Lilly didn't know what else to say. "Can we get together this weekend? Maybe talk?"

"Honestly, Lilly, I don't think so. My schedule is tight to begin with, and even if it wasn't, I'm not ready yet. I only answered because I'm going to Seattle early next week for work and didn't want you to worry."

"I understand. But I don't want you to leave town feeling like I'm not on your side. I— _we_ —are on your side. It may not feel like that at this exact moment, but—"

"I don't want to hear it right now," Veronica snapped.

"Will you still meet up with us next Friday? On the boat? Please, V," Lilly pleaded.

"Yeah, I think so. Maybe we can steal away for a few moments and...talk," Veronica conceded. "Listen, I've got to go. I'll see you next week, Lil," Veronica said, disconnecting the call.

Logan spoke up first. "Well, that could have gone worse."

"I suppose," Lilly reluctantly agreed.

"But what now?" Philippa asked the question that was probably on everyone's mind. "I don't want to hurt her, but she can't just ignore all these signs. If everyone thinks something is wrong, then something is wrong."

"Maybe we should call off the dogs for a while. Maybe we should just do more recon on Friday and let things fall where they will," Lilly responded.

"No!" Logan's adamancy surprised her. "No, we're following through. We're still in the right. Duncan is up to something, and Veronica is still not herself. Even if Duncan explained away Madison, Veronica now knows that he's lying to her. We've planted the seed of doubt. Now we need to stick with the knight in shining armor plan and get her and me alone. I feel like if I can just get to her, she'll see through him."

"What if she just sees through _us_?" Philippa asked.

"I can't believe you two are giving up so easily," he sneered.

"I'm not giving up, but we have to regroup. She'll be out of town next week, Logan. There just isn't time to interact with her before dinner," Lilly reminded him.

"Maybe not _before_ next Friday, but I have an idea. Do you still have access to his calendar?" Logan asked, a smirk forming across his lips.

* * *

January 23rd, 2016

Veronica peered up at the large house through the passenger-side window of Duncan's Tesla. She liked it. It looked warm and inviting. She had to admit that she'd been more than a little annoyed with Duncan when he'd suggested house hunting today, but maybe she'd underestimated him. This place was her style. She felt excited for the first time in a while when she hopped out of the car to get a closer look. She hardly noticed the approaching vehicle until she heard a familiar voice.

"Don't you think it's a little on the small side?" Celeste simpered as she stepped out of her giant Range Rover, giving the house a once-over, a sour expression on her face.

"Small?" Veronica gasped. "It's over five-thousand square feet." She had to remind herself to be gracious. "And I can't even imagine taking care of three acres." She'd never dreamed she'd live in a house like this.

"Well, that will be someone else's job, Veronica," Celeste shrugged her arms as if this should be obvious. "I don't know why you insist on looking way out here, to begin with. The street is beautifully tree-lined of course, but Ashworth Place is too far outside of town—it's nearly ten miles away from your father and me."

"I like that it's set a bit off the road," Veronica countered, looking at the old oak trees up the lane.

"But there's so much that is closer to us. Everyone's saying the Gouldings are going to put their house on the market. They live on Hyde Park Drive; our properties would abut in one corner."

 _That's exactly why we're looking way out here,_ Veronica thought.

"Well, if it's not even up for sale—" Duncan began.

"What about the house on Stoke Avenue? I know the drawing room was small, but we can expand it easily," Celeste continued as if she hadn't heard her son. "You don't even need permits for work under 500 square feet. It could be done in one weekend."

"I—" Veronica started.

"And the house on Pervis Lodge is beautiful, though the attic was dreadful. But, again, that can be changed. We can change everything but the _location_ ," she insisted, walking up to the front porch.

The realtor smiled widely when she opened the door to welcome them. "Well, Celeste, what do you think?"

"Oh, Mavis, it's in the middle of nowhere!" Celeste complained. "If you can't do better than this, I fear for our choices."

Mavis' smile faltered for just a moment. "Well, wait until you see the kitchen. It's newly updated and fabulous. And there's a small pond out back."

"A breeding ground for mosquitoes is more like it," Celeste huffed.

Veronica exhaled deeply, closing her eyes for a moment. She'd hoped Duncan had picked up on her hints to not invite Celeste. No such luck apparently.

"Sorry. She means well," he insisted, taking her hand and leading her to the staircase. "Let's check out the master bedroom."

"Yes, I know, Duncan, but wouldn't it be nice to have some time just the two of us. I'm exhausted. And I feel like it's never just the two of us."

"We're alone now," he said as they reached the top of the staircase. He took her hand and led her past the bathroom near the end of the hall.

Whey they arrived in the huge suite, Veronica let go of his hand and walked over to a bright window seat overlooking the yard. She saw the pond complete with a few Canadian geese. It was beautiful.

"You okay? You feel a little distant. Are you still upset about Thursday? You were okay when I left." His tone told her that he was annoyed. "I spoke to Lilly, and I honestly don't think she was out to get us. It was a coincidence. And Madison isn't interested in anything but connections."

Veronica huffed. "Oh, naïve fiancé of mine." The words floated out of her before she had a chance to stop them.

He frowned in response, "Look I apologized about Madison. I knew you wouldn't like me meeting with her. But while I have no romantic interest in her, I'm not in a position to make enemies."

 _Especially out of potential supporters,_ she silently added. She supposed it wasn't fair to stop him from having friends. Even if they were vile excuses for human beings. She couldn't very well blame him for what their friends did, which was really what was bothering her. And, in the end, Duncan had stood up for her. "Yeah, I'm sorry." Veronica knew that she shouldn't be the one apologizing, but she didn't want to argue. She felt like all she did these days was apologize, and she spent more time defending her relationship than she spent being in one.

"Things will calm down after the wedding," he said comfortingly, reaching out to rub her shoulders lightly. She took a small step back and leaned into him, but it only felt awkward. His belt buckle dug into her back, and his chin was digging into the top of her head. Veronica pushed away from him and made her way into the master bathroom. To her relief, Duncan didn't follow her. But she knew he was right; things would be better after the wedding. They'd get busy and she wouldn't have time to think about things, and her friends would have to adjust.

She groaned inwardly when she heard voices coming from the hallway.

"Well, in my opinion, the downstairs needs to practically be gutted, but the nursery is divine," Celeste's voice echoed off the bare walls of the empty house.

"Oh, Celeste, grandbabies are the best," the realtor gushed.

"Yes, Duncan knows that the public loves a family man. He'll do what's expected," was Celeste's cold response.

The voices faded away and Veronica stealthily snuck down the hall and into the first bedroom she found. _Babies?_ She and Duncan hadn't discussed children yet. It seemed like the kind of thing they should discuss _before_ an engagement. It had just all proceeded so quickly. She pushed all of Lilly's objections and her own doubts out of her head. She liked babies, but she was too upset about her future mother-in-law knowing more about her future than she did. She'd bring it up with Duncan sometime soon. After she'd calmed down.

Veronica reminded herself that passion was overrated and then thought of Philippa and Logan. _You want this, Veronica,_ she chanted before she left the room to join the others.

* * *

I wish I'd gotten this out yesterday, but today will have to do. Thanks so much for all the lovely comments and for all the reads. I appreciate it. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate!

I think you'll really like the next chapter, so I'm already anticipating my next posting. Thanks, as always, to Brit and kmd0107 for their beta skills and time!


	7. Chapter 7

January 29th, 2016

Veronica arrived at the Albacore Club at 6:00 p.m. on the dot. She hadn't wanted to be early and risk getting stuck being grilled about the wedding by Lilly or watching Logan and Philippa be cutesy again. No thank you. After what they'd pulled last week, they were lucky she'd come tonight at all. But she'd committed, and here she was.

Veronica scoped the parking lot for familiar cars upon arrival. Duncan's car was noticeably absent and she'd been immediately annoyed. He promised he'd be on time. As if on cue, her phone vibrated in her purse. There he is—my dependable, prompt fiancé. She smiled, appreciating that she could count on him.

"Well, hello," she flirted, her voice overly-sultry.

"Hello to you too," he replied, all business.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear your voice right now," Veronica sighed

"You too. I can't wait to see you tonight. I'm headed to the car right now."

Veronica was instantly alert. "What? Where are you?"

"Twentynine Palms," he replied as if it were obvious.

Her heart sank. "Palm Springs? You're supposed to be in Neptune right now!"

"For what?" he replied.

"Dinner. With the old crowd. It was your idea. 'Bonding and nostalgia' were your exact words if I recall correctly."

"No, that's not until later. Hang on." Veronica waited while Duncan fumbled with his phone. "My calendar says eight." Another pause. "Oh, here I see it. Lilly texted to tell me the time was changed to six, but they don't allow phones on the course. I didn't get it until now."

"But the time was always six," she said through gritted teeth. "We talked about it. I had to leave work early to get here on time and I went to work at 4:30 a.m. to prepare everything so the paralegal could do all the grunt work tonight."

"I know we talked about it. I handed my phone to Logan to set it up, remember?" he questioned.

Logan! Veronica immediately popped out of her car and searched the small lot. No sign of Lilly's car. Logan's car, however, was parked right near the entrance. That's it!

"I'll talk to you later, Duncan," she said and disconnected the call.

By the time she reached the slip that held the Kane yacht, she was fuming. The captain smiled as he saw her approach and reached a hand out to her. She sheathed her anger enough to be pleasant as he helped her onto the vessel.

She excused herself, pulling off her black Louboutin heels and throwing them down next to the couch along with her suit coat and purse. She'd never had the best sea legs, and heels and waves didn't mix. Veronica took the stairs two at a time as she climbed up to the main level. She saw him standing at the bar, his back to her.

"Logan Echolls, you swine!" she called out, unable to contain herself any longer.

He swung around at the sound of her shout, and she paused for a moment. God, he looked good. His suit shirt was unbuttoned at the top, showing off a bit of his chest. He looked relaxed and altogether too innocent. Much too innocent. So innocent that it was almost decidedly rehearsed. He was a jackass, even if he was hot. She clenched her teeth at the direction of her thoughts.

Dammit, Veronica, focus!

"What?" he asked. She had to hand it to him, he looked genuinely surprised to see her upset.

"You know very well _what_. Can you explain why my very dependable and punctual fiancé is two hours away playing golf in Palm Springs right now?"

Logan looked nervous for a moment, but he rallied quickly. "He should be done by now. No one takes that long to play eighteen holes," he snarked, swinging an invisible golf club and then looking at her sheepishly.

His playfulness wasn't getting him out of this one. "Wonder what's keeping Lilly," she retorted, curious as to how he planned to get himself out of this one.

"She and Phil got caught up at the seamstress." Logan at least had the decency to look guilty. But it was more than that. There was an air of challenge in his voice and a glint of mischief in his eyes. He looked ready for a fight.

But Veronica didn't want to fight. She took a deep breath and wilted, willing herself not to cry. There was only so much fight in her. How was it that everyone was against her? Even her friends. No one was on her side. She'd simply taken a step to secure safety and security for herself with someone nice. Someone wholly unlike the man standing before her whose shoes, she was convinced, hid his cloven hooves.

Logan was everything she'd wanted when she was younger, and nothing she needed. She'd accepted it. She'd moved on. She'd made a decision. People should be happy for her. She should be happy. Veronica moved over to the bar and poured herself a tumbler of Lagavulin 21. Nothing about this wedding was working out how she'd planned. She'd become a spectator in her own life, and it hurt.

"So what was the plan anyway? To get me alone on a boat and do what exactly?" she asked accusingly. But the fire in her was gone. "Is this to get me away from Duncan so you guys can lecture me again? No, then Lilly would be here too." Veronica paused dramatically, tapping her finger on her chin for dramatic effect. She waited for a second and then gasped, "I know! We're trying to catch Duncan in another lie," she declared triumphantly then paused and narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh wait, this time it was you who lied or we wouldn't be here alone right now."

"It wasn't like that—"

"Then what is it like? I'm so tired, Logan. I know you were blindsided by the announcement, but this isn't some asshole off the streets. I'm marrying Duncan Kane! He's your best friend; he's Lilly's brother. I can't for the life of me figure out why you guys are constantly getting in the way of this." Her speech had begun in a yell, but by the end, she had deflated once again.

* * *

Logan was at a loss as to what to say to her. She was acting like a stranger again. A moment ago she'd been feisty and he'd caught a glimpse of the Veronica he'd grown up with, but now she was back to being an enigma to him. It had made him angry for days—weeks, really—but now that she stood before him, he just thought she looked...sad. It bothered him. And it bothered him that his reaction to her these past few weeks had been anything but compassionate. He'd contributed to the sadness he saw in her eyes now, and she didn't deserve it.

Veronica had saved him in high school. The Marses and the Kanes had practically made him members of the family, and it had kept him honest and happy and...alive. The more time he spent away from home during his adolescence, the better. He couldn't imagine the state he'd be in if it weren't for the constant companionship of Lilly, Duncan, and Veronica.

Logan had largely grown up and grown out of the self-loathing tendencies of his youth, but he was feeling them again a hundredfold in this moment. Tonight had been about isolating her from Duncan so that they could have it out and then he could win her over, but maybe that wasn't what Veronica wanted. He wasn't ready to come clean about why they were on the boat. Not yet. He'd have to circumvent.

"Hey listen, something's been bugging me—something I regret," Logan said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Just one thing?" she huffed.

"Please just hear me out. I'm trying to apologize."

That got her attention. She looked utterly shocked. "Don't tell me you're actually going to start being nice to me about Duncan," she commented, unbelieving.

"No," Logan laughed and raised his eyebrows as he spoke. "Nothing like that. But it's about something that Duncan said the other day when we were at the tux shop."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked, her tone was harsh, a glimpse of feisty Veronica. She wasn't going to make this easy, and somehow that made him feel better.

"Duncan said that you went dress shopping with Celeste," he said plainly, and then cringed when she flinched a little bit and turned away from him. He took a step toward her, but she shifted so that he couldn't see her face at all.

"What about it?" she asked, facing the railing.

"I'm sorry. That must have been...hard," he finished lamely.

"It wasn't hard. Celeste has excellent, if very expensive, taste," Veronica returned with a tiny laugh. It rang false.

Logan reached out for her arm and turned her to face him.

"I didn't say that she isn't capable of picking out a dress. I just meant...I know that's something you'd want to do with your mom." He felt Veronica tense up—stand up a little straighter.

"Well, my mom's gone, Logan," she gasped. "Do you expect me to just call her up and say 'Hi, I know you haven't had anything to do with me for the past decade, but do you want to go shopping?'" she shouted, choking on the final words and then swallowing audibly.

Logan took her by the shoulders and forced her to look up at him. "No, of course not, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. That experience is supposed to be a fun and exciting moment that you share with the women you love. I know you're tough. And I know your mom left. But I also know you well enough to know that you must have felt lonely and that you must have missed her. And I feel like I should have been there..."

"At the dress shop?" she scoffed.

"Maybe! If that's where you needed me. Or I could have picked up the phone any of the numerous times that you called that week. You avoided me and then I avoided you. If you'd wanted to talk about it or needed me...Veronica, you were always there for me, and I can't help feeling like…"

"Logan, I'm fine. It was fine."

"It should have been better than fine. It should have been…something special," he pressed.

"It was what it was." Veronica rolled her eyes and thew her arms wide. "It wasn't ever going to _be_ special, so I took Celeste and we knocked it off the endless list of things to do before a wedding."

Logan sighed. "Exactly! I—" he began.

"Enough, Logan." She placed her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes for the first time of her own accord that evening. "It was fine." The words were quiet—almost a whisper.

He couldn't think straight when she looked at him that way. But his plan of comfort had backfired. If anything, she looked more miserable than before. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. My intention was to make you feel like you had someone to turn to in this, and to apologize for being a shitty friend when you needed me." He reached down and brushed the hair off of her cheek. "Now I feel like I've just made you sadder."

She fixed her gaze on the floor. "It's not you. I just don't like talking about Lianne."

Lianne, not Mom. Interesting. She sounded like him in regards to Aaron. "Then we won't. We can talk about—"

"The truth is that my mom has moved on, Logan. She has a new family. New husband, new kids, new life. Far from Neptune. Far from me." Veronica's tone was bitter, and Logan could tell she was fighting back tears.

Logan forced himself to hold in the gasp that threatened. "What...what do you mean?" Logan reached for her, but Veronica ducked out of the way and resumed her place on the railing, looking out toward the ocean.

"She's Lianne Scott now, wife of Tanner Scott...mother of Hunter and Aurora Scott. Resident of Tucson." She said the word as if it held some importance, but Logan couldn't imagine what it could be. "She's sober, Logan."

"Veronica," Logan began, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Veronica sniffled and then checked herself. "She made her choice. I've accepted it. She can take Aurora to shop for wedding dresses."

Veronica took a step away from him and he tried to catch her hand to stop her. "Don't, Logan. I'm fine," she insisted, turning to walk away from him.

Fine! There was that word again. Logan hated it. Veronica was anything but fine and he was sick of hearing her use it. "You're not fine! Stop saying that!"

"When the going gets tough, the tough get going," she snarked, settling herself on a loveseat facing the Neptune skyline.

And now she was lying to both of them. Why didn't that make him feel better?

He knew he couldn't get anywhere with her when they were both upset. Chiding himself for bringing Lianne up at all, Logan plopped down next to her and forced himself to let the subject go.

* * *

Logan settled down next to her and she instinctively felt a shiver run down her spine. Ah, the Logan Echolls butterflies. She got them every time. Even when she was sad and nearly brought to tears over her damn mother. Even when she was mad at him. She'd always felt a pull between them, something that told her there was something more than friendship between them, but they'd both been busy with other people in high school and a complete mess in college. She'd have to file these feelings in the 'could have been' box. But dependable was good too. Duncan was dependable. And then there was that pesky problem that Logan wasn't single.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

She stifled another shiver as he put his arm around her shoulders, pulled her tightly to his side and began rubbing a hand up and down her upper arm.

"I'm okay," she replied sleepily as she leaned into him. Bearing her secret had worn her out. "The view is worth it."

"That it is," Logan said, following her gaze to the city lights across the shore. He looked back at her and whispered, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Her breath caught for a moment and she could only nod in response.

"I miss Neptune. I never thought I would, but sometimes I do. So much bad shit happened here, but then…sitting here with you like this. Well, all I remember are the good times."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she replied wistfully. "Homecoming and lazy summers by the pool…always the four of us."

"Not always the four of us. The two of us, too." He gave her a little squeeze. "College and late nights studying at the library or Java the Hut."

"Yes, but I was there to study, you were just there to copy my homework." Veronica poked his side playfully.

"Not always." He looked down at her tenderly.

She threw him a skeptical glare. "I guess it's easy to miss Neptune when you're wearing whatever rosy-colored glasses you've got on."

"Wanna borrow them?" he flirted, nudging her.

She shook her head and then rested it on his shoulder, sighing contentedly. "We did have some good times, didn't we? I don't want to lose that, Logan. Things have been so tense lately. It feels like a lifetime since we've just hung out."

"I know." They both sat in silence for quite some time before Logan spoke up again, quietly this time. "Remember that time Dick and his frat brothers threw that bonfire on the beach? You were so angry at them after you found out about Sexfest, but I convinced you to go anyway."

He looked down at her, his face tender and handsome. It momentarily took her breath away. No one ever looked at her like that anymore. She managed a nod. How could she forget that night? She didn't know why he was bringing it up now when he hadn't ever before. She couldn't manage any words.

"Then, you told Dick off and stormed down the beach," he recalled nostalgically.

**Begin Flashback**

Veronica, still fuming, marched off with purpose, needing to put some space between her and the testosterone surrounding the beach bonfire. She knew that Logan would follow her eventually, once he made nice with Dick and his friends and she cooled down a bit. She walked until she could only hear the music from the party, found a dry spot of sand near the cliff wall and sat down. It was dark where she was, but there was just enough moonlight that Logan would be able to find her later.

She couldn't believe Dick and those guys. She'd only agreed to come tonight so she could warn the female population of Hearst when she got there. None of the girls had seemed to care much, however. She didn't understand them. How could they not be appalled by drunken frat boys having sex en masse and keeping score? It was revolting.

She watched the waves as they rhythmically crashed against the shore and it calmed her a bit. The ocean always did. She shut her eyes and let herself get lost in the sounds. A little while later she heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Logan a few feet away, one arm laden with what looked to be blankets, the other a six-pack of bottled beer.

"Sorry," she said before he could say anything.

"No you're not," he replied with a grin.

"You're right, I'm not!" she agreed proudly. "Screw them. Did you raid the party?" She indicated the things he held.

"No, just my car," he responded, setting out one blanket next to her and dropping some towels and the beer on top of it. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, smirking sheepishly. Innocently. It made her nervous, so she feigned nonchalance.

"Suit yourself," she grinned with a shrug, moving to sit on the blanket. He plopped down next to her so that their shoulders were touching, and uncapped two beers, handing one to her. She leaned into him as they both took long pulls off their bottles and stared off into the ocean silently. After a moment, Veronica nudged him with her shoulder and said, "Thanks for coming after me, Logan." As his arm came around her, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Sorry if I embarrassed you, but they make me sick."

She felt him turn his head and then he lightly kissed her on the top of the head. "They're pigs. And all too drunk to remember that you even came tonight at all, let alone yelled at them," he snickered.

"Still felt good though!" she admitted with a smile as she finished off the last swig of her first beer and reached for another. They sat that way for a long while, just drinking silently and watching the moonlight over the ocean. Before she knew it, there was only one beer left and Veronica was thoroughly relaxed.

Feeling warm, she flipped onto her back and settled with her head in Logan's lap. He looked down at her and her breath caught. No one looked at her the way Logan Echolls did. He always looked at her like she was the only person in the whole world. Before she thought the better of it, she reached up to push back a stray strand of hair that had fallen over his forehead. "Drunk on the beach reminds me of Homecoming," she giggled.

"We could play _Never Have I Ever_. Ya know, like old times, if you're feeling nostalgic," he said.

"No need. None of my answers have changed," she sighed, letting her hand fall away from his face.

"Not possible," he said with a snort. When she didn't respond, he adjusted to look at her more closely. "It's been three years. Nothing's changed?" Logan questioned.

"I didn't say nothing's changed. Everything's changed. Just none of my answers." She began ticking things off on her fingers. "Still haven't skinny dipped…still a virgin…still—"

"No way!" he interjected.

"What?" she asked, giving him side eye. "Have you seen me dating lately?" she inquired.

"How have you not skinny dipped? Lilly said she'd remedy that. I always assumed you guys—"

"No! Girls don't sit around naked braiding each other's hair, Logan."

"Well they should!" he said resolutely with a smirk. "Often."

She rolled her eyes.

"I dare you!" he goaded.

She laughed out loud. "You don't have any hair to braid!"

"Very funny. Come on. I dare you to skinny dip right now."

She threw her arms out wide. "That water is like sixty degrees." He was crazy.

"Then we won't stay in long," he reasoned.

"We?"

"Of course we. I wouldn't miss this for the world. You and me, kid!"

How drunk must she be that she actually was considering this right now? She decided to draw the focus back to him. "How drunk do you think I am?" she asked instead.

"Not enough to drown, but just tipsy enough to consider it?" he guessed, waggling his eyebrows hopefully. "Live a little! I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret."

He stood up and held out his hand to her, a gleam of challenge in his eye.

Veronica quickly glanced down the beach. They were far enough away that no one from the party could see them. A smile spread across her face as she reached up and took his hand. His grin was wide as he quickly stripped down to his boxers, so she did the same, glad that she'd shaved and put on a cute bra and matching cheekies that morning.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" she laughed, waiting a few seconds to gain the courage to go full monty.

"You ready?" he asked.

"No!" she emphatically replied.

He laughed maniacally. "Go!" he called out, dropping his boxers in one swift moment and running off toward the water.

She hastily removed the rest of her undergarments and followed along behind him more slowly, cracking up the whole way.

"Oh my god!" she giggled, watching Logan's naked ass disappear into the darkness.

He stopped for a split second at the water's edge and called out, "You'd better be following me!" before he splashed into the waves.

Laughing heartily, Veronica squealed at the cold water touching her toes. She waded in to mid-calf, still tip-toeing despite the fact that she knew eventually she'd have to dunk herself.

Logan turned around at the sound of her screech and laughed at her standing there. She couldn't quite make out his expression through the darkness. The moon shone brightly behind him, so she couldn't make out his face. A second later it dawned on her that if the moonlight is shining East from behind him, that meant he had an excellently illuminated view of…with another shriek, she dove heedlessly headfirst into the waves.

When she sputtered to the surface, Logan was there laughing. She tried to play it cool. "Enjoy the show, Echolls?"

"What show? I couldn't see anything."

"Bullshit," she replied, as a wave caught her and bobbed her up and down.

Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him so they were out of the breaking waves, but she couldn't touch the ground anymore and had to tread water next to him. "I'm serious. Your shadowy silhouette is hot, Mars, what every man dreams of," he teased. "That's all I saw, I swear."

Veronica found herself oddly disappointed but relieved all the same.

They splashed around in the water for a few moments before her teeth began to chatter. "Feel free to run up there and bring me back a towel, Echolls."

"Oh no, you were a willing accomplice in all this. We end the way we started…together," Logan insisted, grabbing her hand and laughing as he towed her toward the beach. When they got close they rode the breaking waves to the shore.

Hand-in-hand they made a break for the blanket. Logan threw her a towel when they arrived, and then wrapped another around himself. "Wow, that was cold. Whose idea was that anyway?"

"Very funny!" she snorted. "Where are my clothes?"

They spent a few moments sorting out each other's belongings and dressing discreetly under towels, and then they flopped back onto the blanket.

"So it seems awfully convenient that you just happened to show up here with a blanket and two towels," she ventured. "Did you plan this?"

"No!" he vowed. "I swear this was what was in the Rover. I doubt the towels are even clean," he joked.

"As long as Dick didn't use this one last." She looked down at the towel wrapped around her shoulders in disgust.

"I think you're safe," he said, pulling her into him and running his hand up and down her arm to help warm her.

They shared the last beer, quietly taking turns. Eventually it warmed her up again, and she sighed contentedly.

Veronica looked down the beach. Things at the bonfire were dying down, and the music from the party was easier to hear. The opening notes of Sway by The Perishers rolled down the beach on the breeze and made her smile.

"I really love this song." She smiled slightly as she dragged herself to her feet. "Dance with me?" she asked, holding out a hand to pull him up.

His answer was a crooked smile. He hesitated. "What is it with you and dancing?"

"What is it with no one wanting to dance with me?" she countered. After a pause, she continued, "Come on, please? Tonight is magical. We're here together and it's perfect and I just did something daring, and now you're going to dance with me."

He was silent for a moment and she wondered if he was actually contemplating it or if something was holding him back. He surprised her though by grasping her hand in his and pulling himself up to standing. He didn't hesitate at all pulling her into his arms, and she naturally looped her arms around his broad shoulders. Their faces were mere inches from each other. Then he leaned forward slightly until their foreheads touched.

She suddenly was overcome with the need to kiss him. To be kissed by him. She looked up into his big brown eyes and stopped breathing. Unsure how to react to the intensity she saw there, Veronica closed her own and just let herself feel everything, memorizing the moment so she could keep it close.

When his hands disappeared from her hips, she instantly and acutely felt the loss. She let her arms drop and opened her mouth to protest, but then she felt his fingers brush the top of her shoulders, the skin of her collarbone suddenly awake under the feather-light weight of his thumbs. She dared not open her eyes for fear that it was all just a dream, and she forced herself to keep her breathing even. His fingers skimmed across her skin as they blazed a trail up her neck, and she'd have sworn her skin was on fire. Logan cupped her face and gently tilted it up slightly. She made no protest, she was too tingly to think, but her eyes remained closed until his lips found hers. The first contact was a light brush, and when he pulled away her eyes popped open of their own accord to find him gazing through her—into her very being. He raised his eyebrow in a silent question, and Veronica, feeling the loss of contact acutely, rose up on her toes to press her lips lightly against his again.

Logan moaned into her mouth softly and intensified the kiss, adding tongue as his hands slid down her sides and back to her hips as he pulled her midsection tightly against his. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her back, securing their connection. Veronica's hands found their way back up around his neck, and she held on tightly, afraid that her knees would give out at any moment.

Eventually, the need for oxygen was undeniable and she let herself fall back on her heels, breaking the kiss. She was relieved to see that he was panting as much as she was, and she giggled nervously, reaching up to push the same strand of hair back off of his forehead again.

Logan instantly loosened his hold on her. "Veronica, I—"

"Shh…" she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning into his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head and they just stood there together until their breathing and heart rates returned to normal. Unwilling to lose proximity, Veronica took ahold of his hand as she moved to sit down on the blanket, taking him with her.

When he sat down, she lifted herself up to kneeling in front of him and renewed the kiss, this time letting her lips explore as she nibbled, kissed and licked her way to his earlobe and down the line of his jaw to settle on his neck. He tasted salty from the ocean water, but he still smelled like himself. She let herself get lost in him—the feel of him, the smell of him, the taste of him. Her senses were on overdrive, and his heavy breathing spurned her on. He groaned and pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him, his erection pressing into her center made her gasp suddenly as did his lips on the base of her throat.

Veronica's hands made their way to the hem of Logan's henley, and he reluctantly pulled away from her mouth as she eased his shirt over his head. He looked as lost as she, but his eyes were filled with the same intensity as before along with something else. Longing? Lust? She couldn't be sure, and she wished for more than just moonlight so she could study him. A small, shy smile spread across his face as she pulled off the shirt she'd recently just put back on. She felt powerful when his brown eyes took on a darker tint and his Adam's apple bobbed as he audibly swallowed.

Instead of pulling him back to her, Veronica slid off him, her eyes never leaving his, and settled into the large blanket. Smiling up at him, she stretched her arm out to him in an invitation. He hesitated only a split-second before taking it and shifting until he was lying on top of her, the skin of their chests pressed together. They both moaned with pleasure at the intensity of feeling each other's rapid pulses.

"Veronica?" he panted. It was a question.

"Do you have anything with you?" she asked him, kissing him once more and then looking up at him as she ran her hands down his bare back.

He gave her a long look, obviously taking her in and trying to gauge her lucidity and then nodded. "Of course, but, Veronica, are you sure?"

She nodded up at him before she reached around to unclasp her bra and work her arms out of it. She could see Logan fighting to maintain a clear head; he kept his eyes locked on hers. "Are you sober?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded again, her hands pushing him a few inches off her to work at the button and fly of his jeans. He reached down and stopped her hands with his larger one.

"Veronica?"

"I promise, Logan," she whispered as she pulled her hands away from his and brought his head down to kiss her again as they began to remove each other's clothes.

It was wonderful. Perfect even. Tender. Veronica felt light and heavy all at the same time. She felt and heard everything more vividly than normal: his skin flush against hers, the waves crashing, the whispers of Sia's _Breathe Me_ spilling down the beach from the waning party.

It was magical.

**End Flashback**

"I'm glad I danced with you that night," Logan whispered.

"You didn't seem to want to at the time. Why did you hesitate?"

"That night?" She nodded. "Veronica, I was tipsy and had just seen you naked...call it self-preservation."

She jokingly socked him on the arm. "You said you didn't see anything."

He chuckled hard. Pulling her tighter, he whispered, "I lied. I saw everything!"

"You jerk! You swore!"

"I lied!" he shrugged. After another moment of silence, he spoke again hesitantly. "Veronica, that night I…" Logan sighed loudly, at a loss for words.

They'd never discussed that night, but there'd been so many times she'd wanted to. The alcohol was making her bold again. "You what?" she asked. "We never talked about that night, Logan."

"You never brought it up, so I...well, I was scared to. I was worried that…" After a moment's silence, Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. For a moment she was worried that he was going to call someone and break the spell, but he didn't. Suddenly he stood up and held his hand out to her. "Can I make it up to you?"

She smiled shyly. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Dance with me," he said plainly. It was a statement, and she couldn't refuse him. She instantly put her hand into his and let him pull her to her feet.

"But we don't have any—" he pressed a button and suddenly the sound of The Perishers filled the night air.

She fought back the tears that burned the back of her eyes as she slid into his arms. Logan held her gaze as he leaned forward until their foreheads touched. His look was intense just like it had been that night so many years ago, and she fought the urge to kiss him.

This moment was every dream she'd ever had and everything she'd ever wanted. She was dancing with him. And she felt passion. Passion and longing and heartache. Everything she'd convinced herself she wasn't capable of feeling. Everything she'd pushed back to the realm of fantasy when she'd settled for reality. He was so different than in college. So self-assured and strong. She'd have taken him how he was back then, but this was so much better. And now he wasn't hers to have. She hadn't told him, and he'd found someone else. Someone else to take dancing lessons for. Someone else to take to Florence.

"Philippa's a lucky girl." She managed to not choke on the words somehow.

She saw him blink for a moment, seemingly confused. He shook his head and then nodded at her, pulling his head away from hers.

She regretted her words immediately. She spell was broken.

"Duncan's a lucky guy," he said quietly, slowly. "Hey, what's you two's song?"

"Who? Me and Duncan?" She laughed lightly. "You know Duncan doesn't dance. We don't have a song."

He nodded and looked past her at something over her head. "Yeah, well I should probably be magnanimous and say something smooth like 'the two of you can have our song on loan until you find one of your own', but I won't. I've never been good at sharing. And this song's magical."

Once again she had to work hard to resist the urge to kiss him, just as she had done all those years before. She couldn't do that. She couldn't give in to temptation the way she had when they were teenagers. That was a lifetime ago when magical nights could afford to be stolen—and shared. Though her actions couldn't be bold, her words could. She took a chance. "For the record, I think that more than the song was magical that night."

At his stunned expression, Veronica's confidence faltered. She hastily looked away from his face, fixing her gaze off into the distance over his shoulder. "At least it was for me, I mean," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Veronica," he prompted, trying to get her attention. She kept her eyes firmly locked on the horizon. "That night…" he trailed off, at a loss for words for once. They'd never discussed that night. Not once. She was ready for excuses and placations. She was ready for him to brush her off—make some snarky comment. It would, she hoped, help her move on.

"I know, I know, Logan. It was one of those one-night things, beer, moonlight...nudity," she teased. "You were drunk."

"I wasn't that drunk," he responded quickly. Too quickly. "That night," he clarified, "I wasn't drunk." He bent down to catch her eye and she found that she couldn't look away. "Veronica, that night meant everything to me. Everything. I—"

"No!" She pulled away from him and placed a hand on his chest to keep him at arm's length. She kept her eyes averted for a moment and heard his sudden intake of breath. Veronica couldn't look into his face anymore—his eyes that saw through her. She pulled him in closer and buried her face in his shirt to hide as she blocked out his words for the time being. She would think about them—obsess about them, surely—at length later when she could replay the moment in her head and desperately try to make sense of it all. But right now…right now it was too much.

Apparently Logan didn't think it was too much because he went for the kill.

"Veronica, please tell me why you're marrying him. Make me understand." His intense gaze was fixed on hers—uncomfortably so, but she couldn't tear herself away.

"Logan—" she sputtered.

"Just one good reason and I'll leave you alone," he whispered, his face inches away from hers.

Veronica gulped past the lump in her throat, desperate to recall anything past the feeling of being in his arms. Of being close to him. Her mind went back to the day she'd accepted Duncan's proposal. There were reasons, based on logical and pragmatic reasons. Lots of reasons.

"I can give you twelve…" Or was it ten? She'd thought of at least five? She'd made a list.

"I'll take your top three," he smirked, reaching forward to brush the hair off her forehead. An involuntary shudder rolled through her.

With him looking at her like that, Veronica couldn't, for the life of her, think of a single reason for marrying Duncan that she'd come up with back in the fall. And it had been so important at the time. Life-changingly important. And now…

"Um...he's dependable."

"Dependable?" Logan's brow quirked with skepticism.

His doubt in her jostled Veronica back onto the defensive. "Yes, dependable. What's wrong with dependable?"

"Because it's not _you_. You want passion and—" he countered, but she cut him off.

"You know what, don't answer that," she huffed, sliding her arms from around his shoulders to take a step back."It was rhetorical." He caught her forearms a split-second later and returned them to around his neck, holding them in place there. The gesture was sweet, but the challenge in his face was undeniable. It spurred her on. "Passion is fleeting, it's overrated, it's unstable. Look at my mom...your mom...Lilly."

Logan huffed, closing his eyes momentarily.

Veronica pulled her arms away from his completely. "Duncan's dependable—"

"You already said dependable," he deadpanned.

If she didn't know him as well as she did, she'd think this was a casual conversation. Again, his eyes said differently.

"You keep interrupting me!" she pointed out and cleared her throat. "He's—"

"If you say dependable one more time, Veronica, so help me god…" Logan's hands buried themselves in his hair as he turned away from her and took a few steps.

Veronica was seething again. How dare he. "...stable. He's hardworking. He listens to me." She took a step toward him with every sentence.

He spun back around to face her, his arms up in exasperation. "Would you listen to yourself? You sound like you're describing a poodle!"

His tone matched her own and Veronica wondered how they'd gone from fighting to dancing and reminiscing back to fighting again in a matter of minutes. Now they stood there, both vibrating with frustration and anger. It just confirmed everything she'd always known about herself and why she couldn't be with the man before her. It confirmed that she'd made the right choice.

Veronica forced herself to take a calming voice. There wasn't any point in beating this dead horse. There wasn't any reason for staying on the yacht with him either, though.

"The poodle's looking pretty good right now," she commented as casually as she could as she turned and made her way to dock. Thankfully her shoes and purse were still there waiting for her. She gathered them up hastily, but in a manner that she hoped appeared unharried. Calm.

As she stepped off onto the pier, she couldn't help herself. Veronica sneaked a look over her shoulder at Logan. He was watching her, regret coloring his features. At least she hoped it was regret. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but luckily for Veronica, Logan hadn't ever been one to say the right thing when she was running away. To try to fix things when it counted.

She released one last, lingering breath and then began her ascent to the main pier, her shoes in her hand to speed things up.

Of course, Veronica's luck being what it was, she soon realized that she wouldn't be able to escape so easily. Someone was waiting behind the locked gate at the end of the pier. Two someones, she noted as she got closer. She recognized the voluptuous form of Lilly, and Philippa's taller, willowy silhouette beside her. Deciding she had the upper hand for once, Veronica paused a moment to pull herself together. They weren't children anymore. As much as she wanted to throttle Lilly with her bare hands, Veronica was determined to be the bigger person.

"There you are," Lilly called out. She smiled, clearly testing out the water to gauge Veronica's mood.

"Yes. Hello, Judas," Veronica returned evenly, keeping her face passive as she threw her arms out with a shrug. She kept a tight hold on to her shoes and purse as she did so. The last thing she needed was to fish something important out of the water with an audience when she was attempting to make a dignified escape.

Veronica watched Lilly's smile melt away, but her gaze was steadfast. Veronica was ready for it. This was classic Lilly—she did whatever she wanted to and then charmed her way through the aftermath. Veronica had seen it a thousand times. She'd even been on the receiving end of it more times than she could count. But this time it felt different. It felt personal. And she was just so damn tired.

Veronica shifted the items into one hand so that she could turn the handle of the large, metal gate.

"Erm...sorry we're late," Philippa started. At least she had the decency to look contrite.

"We—"

Veronica didn't wait for Lilly to finish the well-rehearsed lie.

"No need to explain," she said, passing between them. She was concentrating on keeping her feet moving, determined to not engage. Veronica didn't want to say something she'd regret later. In a few years they'd all laugh about this, right? A girl could hope.

"Veronica, don't go. We can still—"

"I'm not really in the mood for reveling in the glory days right now, Lil."

"You don't have to run. I've already sat through the lecture from Duncan," Lilly droned. "I get it, okay?"

Veronica could sense Lilly's eyes rolling, but decided to turn around so she could get the whole picture. Lilly fidgeted a little, tugging at her perfectly highlighted locks with one hand and then wrapping the strand around a finger.

Her friend, as usual, had missed the whole point. "This isn't about you, Lilly. For once, this is about me. It's me getting married. It's me who has no support from her friends. It's me who has to work late next week because I left early today so I could play your little game—whatever this is." Veronica paused, once again gathering her wits. "And it's me who's over it."

Lilly's hand paused and she dropped her hair, but her expression didn't change. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry," she said, looking Veronica in the eye.

Veronica believed her. Lilly was sorry. Sorry that she'd hurt her—maybe even sorry for ruining her night. But Veronica knew that Lilly ultimately still thought she was right. And she wouldn't give up.

"Thanks, but it's not enough this time, Lilly. The wedding is a few weeks away. If you want to be a part of it, let me know. I love you and want you to be there. But if you can't accept…" Veronica turned away and swallowed hard past the lump in her throat, knowing her voice was on the verge of breaking, "Just lemme know, okay?"

Veronica was proud that this time she had the mental fortitude to get to her car and drive out of the parking lot without a backward glance, deciding to call Duncan on her way back to the office. She needed to escape, and working seemed to be her only respite these days. For now at least.

* * *

Sorry for the delay...life got crazy! I know a few of you still really don't dig this story, but I hope this went a little toward making you understand her. Or at least what I was trying to do.

I'll try to get back on my update schedule, but the Christmas story and my kid's huge dance competition got me a little more behind than I'd anticipated! Turns out I have to sleep at least a few hours a night...who knew?! ;)

Thanks to my betas, kmd0107 and brit. And thanks to Lisa, RBraquel, and Kereli for the quick heads-up on the formatting issue!


	8. Chapter 8

February 2nd

Veronica disembarked the plane, weary as all get out. The strap of the bag she'd found in her trunk—thank goodness she kept an extra suit and toothbrush at the office—dug into her shoulder and she had to readjust several times on the jetway alone. She wished she'd taken the time to go home to Neptune to collect her real luggage, but somehow this seemed fitting. The carrying of a crappy bag, the running through the terminal after arriving at the airport with only twenty minutes to spare…the fact that she was an emotional mess and using her job as a lifeline…it was all indicative of how this trip was as much of a shit show as everything else in her life. Tunnel vision and compartmentalization were the keys to success these past few weeks.

The trip had been a last minute decision. If she were being honest with herself, it was totally unnecessary. When a phone conversation with her current client had gotten frustrating, Veronica had jumped on the opportunity to get the hell out of Dodge and booked the next flight up to Seattle. Sure, she'd been there the week before. And of course most things could be taken care of remotely these days, but she'd had to get away. She'd chosen to avoid reality for a little longer. Logan's voice was still in her head. Logan's…Lilly's. All of them. And the night on the boat!

Everything? That night had meant everything to him? Well, one thing was for sure, he'd never said anything about it.

But then neither had she.

Shit.

How dare he? How dare any of them. Logan had trapped her into being a captive audience, brought back old memories—old, buried memories—which had resulted in her spilling all her family secrets to him. Things she'd never even told her father. It had been nice…and then it had all gone to shit. As usual.

The mess just kept getting bigger and bigger.

But everything could be interpreted many, many ways. And he could have just been trying to make her feel better. Logan Echolls had always been broody and overly dramatic.

She didn't want to think of Logan anymore. She'd been thinking about him for the past two hours and forty-four minutes straight. Though she'd intended to spend the flight working, she hadn't gotten anything done except to alternate between scenarios in her head of 'what could have been' and explaining to herself why Logan Echolls was totally unacceptable for her. He was taken. That was a biggie. And so was she. Another biggie! He was a jerk! There was that. Which just further proved to Veronica that Duncan was the right choice. Sweet, dependable—sometimes high-handed, but that was beside the point—Duncan.

Oh, crap! Duncan! She hadn't even bothered to tell him she'd left. Or that she'd planned to leave. Had she planned to leave? This was going to take some explaining. But not now…later. Later was better.

Veronica retrieved her phone from the purse dangling from the arm not currently being strangled by a bag strap and swiped down to search for Uber. She struggled to type in her destination—the hotel she'd stayed in last week—with the one hand as she made her way through the baggage claim area toward transportation. It hadn't crossed her mind until that moment that she hadn't actually reserved a room, but she'd figure it out.

Ooh! There was a driver nearby. She rushed out of the automatic doors and a blast of cold, moist air hit her, sending a shiver to roll through her body from head to toes. She'd thrown a coat in her bag, right? The Uber seemed more important. Just as she reached her thumb as far as she could without dropping the phone to hit 'confirm' the phone in her hand began to ring.

"No, no, not now," she spoke aloud to the phone, certain that talking to herself didn't make her appear any more crazy and frazzled than she already did at that moment. She gave up and slid the offensive bag down her arm, letting it plop onto the damp sidewalk outside the arrivals terminal with a loud thump.

When she saw Duncan's name flash across her screen, she laughed out loud. Guess there was no time like the present, after all.

"Hey, baby," she cooed into the phone.

Duncan cleared his throat. "Baby?" His words sounded like a cross between a chuckle and admonishment. "We're both adults here, Veronica."

Veronica screwed up her face and took a deep cleansing breath. She was far away from Neptune and determined to be happy. "Lighten up, Buster, we're mere weeks away from getting hitched. I think nicknames are in order."

"Yes, of course. But in private," Duncan's words were muffled as if he was cupping his mouth to the phone as to not be overheard.

Veronica chose to ignore it because she had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

"I have my final suit fitting Thursday. Logan will be there." Duncan's voice sounded hesitant, his words cautious.

Silence followed.

Veronica wasn't sure what he was getting at. She didn't want to think about Logan anymore. It was most of the reason she was keeping herself so busy.

"Oh good. It'll be a relief to have that done." She couldn't help but hope. "Is Casey coming too?"

"No, he has something or other to attend to Thursday," Duncan replied. "He went today."

Veronica's heart sank. She didn't want Logan getting his claws into Duncan. "Oh. Well, that's too bad. It would have been nice—"

"Just as well, really. It's long past time for Logan and me to have a talk."

"Duncan, don't—"

"It'll be fine, Veronica. I should have done it weeks ago. I did talk to him once after the Madison dinner, but I've let it go too long. He's been singularly unpleasant through this whole…affair."

Affair? Veronica's head dropped forward in frustration. Duncan…well, he wasn't one for words, but he made up for it with his thoughtfulness. It was nice that he wanted to defend her.

Just then a loud announcement came over the speaker system. "The white zone is for the immediate loading and unloading of passengers only. Do not stop in the zone," boomed in surround sound.

"Veronica, are you at the airport?" Duncan asked. "Where are you?"

Veronica winced slightly and closed her eyes tightly. Timing was everything, and apparently, she had no luck where it was concerned. "Sea-Tac," she responded wearily.

"You're in Seattle?" he asked, incredulously."Again?"

"I meant to tell you, but—"

"When was this decided?"

"About four hours ago. I was going to call you when I got to the hotel," Veronica lied. Well, she would have remembered to eventually.

"The firm sent you again?"

"Something came up. A misunderstanding with the client. It will all be solved much more quickly in person, so I—"

"Veronica, they need to start delegating these things to someone else. You'll be gone soon, and—"

"Yeah, about that…" Veronica began. She really hadn't wanted to have this discussion with him at the airport, standing outside in the drizzle with her bag on the ground and the Uber not even ordered. But, she hadn't wanted to have it at home or in San Diego or…anywhere really.

"You did resign, right?" Duncan's voice was soft, tempered.

"Duncan, it's freezing here. Can I call you back when I get inside the car?" she asked.

"Not until you answer the question," he persisted.

There was a pause and Veronica fought for the best phrasing. It was all in the phrasing.

His next words were laced with frustration and disappointment. "Please tell me you resigned, Veronica."

Veronica scooped up her bag by the crappy strap and dragged it over to a covered bench outside the terminal. She let out a long breath as she sat down. She was suddenly shivering from cold and exhaustion.

"I'd like to finish this case," she tried to explain.

"I thought we'd agreed—" Duncan's voice was raised more than she'd ever heard it. Instead of making her feel guilty, it reminded her of everyone choosing everything for her lately. Of Logan and Lilly's bullying. It made her angry.

"No, you agreed. You and Celeste agreed. I want to see this through." Veronica worked hard to show just enough vehemence to convey determination rather than appear childish.

"Veronica—" Duncan cut in, but Veronica refused to be dissuaded.

"I honestly don't understand what the big deal is, Duncan. With the honeymoon in a holding pattern, I don't see any reason to rush—"

"You don't see any reason?" Duncan's words were callous, cold. "Kane women don't work, Veronica."

"I like to work, Duncan," she interjected. "I've worked since I was in high school. You know this—coffee shops and libraries."

"I thought it was because you had to," he responded, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Partially, it was," she admitted. "But I like having my own autonomy. I worked my ass off through law school to be a lawyer," she informed him, exasperatedly leaning back against the airport's cold window. "And I'm a good one."

"But you have me now," Duncan reasoned, still missing the point.

"I know that," she responded, her eyes landing down near her shoes, she began obsessively studying the cracked, wet sidewalk.

"I can give you everything you could want or need, Veronica."

That put her back on the defensive again. "What if I need a job? A purpose? An identity of my own?" she argued.

"You'll have an identity of your own. Charity work. A household to run. A family to—"

Veronica couldn't listen anymore. She did want all those things, but not now. Not with... Duncan as a father? Now? "I'll tell them, Duncan."

"When?" he pressed.

"When I get back. But after we've had some time to talk," Veronica replied. "Really talk. About everything. I'd like to see this case through. Think about it, okay?"

After a brief silence, he spoke. "Yes. Yes, I can do that," he said.

Veronica breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Duncan." After another pause, she spoke again. "It really is cold out here. Can I call you when I'm settled in? We can chat about our friends? Bridesmaid-zilla and….whatever you call a difficult Best Man?"

Duncan let out a soft chuckle. "Yes, we can do that too. Though I'm sure Logan will back down. Especially after our talk on Thursday."

Did he even know Logan? The only thing that Veronica could ever be assured of in regards to Logan was his defiant nature. Sure he'd changed, but you couldn't fight your personality forever. But what was the point of arguing right now?

"I'm sure he will," Veronica murmured. "I'm gonna find an Uber. Talk to you soon."

"Bye, Veronica," Duncan said and then she heard the line go silent.

"Bye," Veronica replied to no one. She took a moment to collect herself, happy that she'd brought up the job issue and stood up for herself. Duncan would understand her feelings eventually. He always came through. It's what she liked best about him.

* * *

February 4th

Logan made a point of arriving everywhere fifteen minutes early. It was his thing. It gave him time to center himself before a meeting or presentation. It let him have time for some meditative breathing exercises before barging ahead recklessly. But this was Duncan and the damn tuxedo shop. He refused to walk in there early. He refused to be there one minute longer than necessary, so he'd pulled up to the swanky shop right on time. It was late morning on a Thursday, so parking was easy, he realized with resentment. He wouldn't have minded running a little late. Rather than take his usual time to collect himself, he exited the car and slammed the door behind him.

He was still frustrated that Veronica had run again. She seemed like she was always running from him. He'd had a business meeting in San Diego the previous afternoon and had stopped by her work around lunchtime only to find out she'd left town. It was all very convenient. Now he had a few days to pull himself together. He'd planned to return to LA for a few days to clear his head. He was tired of crashing in the second bedroom of Phil's suite at the Neptune Grand. He needed some peace and quiet, and some hustle and bustle of anonymity. He needed to surf and do yoga without running into Neptunites.

Logan cursed the bell that was hanging from the shop's door handle. At its shrill cry, every shop worker stopped what they were doing and instantly took notice of him. Duncan appeared in front of him looking uncomfortable. His perfect posture made Logan want to slouch just to spite him. Logan almost laughed at himself and his own defiance. Some things never changed.

"Duncan," he smiled, taking his old friend's hand in his to shake it awkwardly. When had things gotten so formal? "You ready to get this going?"

"Can we talk for a moment?" Duncan asked, indicating a burnt orange sofa farther into the store.

Logan wasn't interested in a heart-to-heart.

"Veronica's mad at me," Duncan admitted.

Logan almost spit out 'join the club,' but he stopped himself. Veronica mad at Duncan was welcome. Duncan definitely had his attention.

"She hasn't resigned yet," Duncan admitted. "And I don't know why. I confronted her about it and it didn't go as I'd planned."

Logan turned on Duncan, invading his personal space. "Why should she resign? Why would you even ask that of her?"

Duncan took a step backward. "Kane women never work outside the home," Duncan stated as if that settled everything.

"Veronica is a Mars. She grew up differently than we did," Logan argued. "She went to Stanford to become a lawyer. She has loans because she wants to pay for it herself. She clerked day and night for no pay at a firm in Palo Alto. She loves it."

Duncan looked surprised. "But when we were kids all she and Lilly did was talk about marrying someone and them carrying them off to the Mediterranean."

Logan wanted to punch Duncan in the face. "They were thirteen, Duncan." He wanted to scream. "You're trying too hard to fit her into some mold that you have in your head. She's not a pink-sweatered Stepford wife. That's not Veronica. How do you not know that?"

Duncan looked taken aback, and Logan didn't have the time to do this right now. Or the patience.

"Don't you have a tux to be fitted?" he snapped. Dare he hope the wedding was called off?

"I just finished," Duncan replied.

Of course, he'd just finished.

"Well then don't wait around for me," Logan made a sweeping gesture toward the front door. "I'm sure you have somewhere to be. Some errand to run for Mommy Dearest, perhaps? A bogus retiree to wine and dine?" Oh God, why couldn't he stop his own mouth? Logan closed his eyes tightly, frustrated with himself.

But Duncan was used to Logan's tone and ignored it.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about all this…hostility," Duncan said, gesturing again at one of the couches.

"Lucky me!" Logan did a quick snap-clap with his hands and followed Duncan, rolling his eyes once Duncan had turned away.

"That, right there," Duncan pointed out. "What's going on with you?" he asked. "I haven't seen you like this since high school."

"I thought you'd appreciate the nostalgia factor," Logan replied smugly, sitting down on the ugly sofa and stretching his long legs before crossing them at the ankle. He leaned back and folded his arms behind his head as if he didn't have a care in the world. "You don't like change. Though apparently lately you're all about the surprises." Logan uncrossed his arms and splayed his fingers out in front of himself like fireworks.

"I don't like friction either. And you're all about causing friction," Duncan stated, turning to face Logan square on. "Between me and Veronica."

Duncan was blaming Veronica being mad at him on Logan? Maybe the plan had worked better than he'd thought. Logan felt Duncan's eyes boring into him, and he didn't like the scrutiny. Part of him did feel bad about the friction. Kind of. Maybe only a little bit. Not between Duncan and Veronica. He didn't feel anything about causing stress in Duncan's world, but at the time he'd felt like he could shake Veronica back into reality. Back into herself. Back to him. Now he'd lost her.

"Well, now no one is speaking to me, so it appears that you won, yet again," Logan replied bitterly, picking up a show shoe that was sitting nearby on the arm of the couch and flipping it repeatedly in his hands. He didn't like the nervous tick that kept him moving when he was uncomfortable, but even though his mind was telling him to stop, he continued.

"I didn't know this was a competition. You and I haven't ever been competitive," Duncan insisted, his own hands rubbing his temples. "It was the best part of our friendship."

Logan wanted to shout that they'd never been in competition only because Duncan had never had anything Logan had wanted that much.

"And by 'no one', I assume you're speaking of my fiancé?" Logan cringed inwardly at Duncan's words but hoped he hid it well. "If Veronica's not talking to you, maybe you should examine your own behavior."

It was a fair point. And a valid one. Logan had done nothing but regret his behavior from the moment she'd marched up the dock to her car. Well, except for that moment dancing on the boat. He'd really thought he'd gotten through to her for a moment there. Then his mouth had ruined it, of course. He remained silent but dropped the shoe he'd been fiddling with onto the carpet.

"Logan if you have something to say, I wish you'd be man enough to just say it," Duncan hissed.

Armondo had the misfortune to appear at that very moment claiming to be ready for the final fitting. Logan wanted to strangle him with his damn suit, but he refrained.

"Would you give us a moment, Armondo," Duncan requested, though it wasn't a question at all.

Armondo retreated hastily, clearly sensing dissension.

Logan counted to ten and then began to speak. "You want an adult conversation?" he asked, the evenness of his voice a surprise even to him. "You want to speak man-to-man?"

"That would be a nice change, yes," Duncan replied testily. Logan didn't like it.

"You're both my best friends. I came out here to a party only to find that my best friends had been keeping a secret from me." Duncan opened his mouth to interject, but Logan continued, "And not some little secret. A colossal, mountain of a secret." Logan turned to look Duncan in the eye. "You're engaged? To my best friend, and you didn't think to tell me. How's that for being a man, Duncan?"

"Veronica wanted to tell you herself. She kept putting it off until eventually I told her that I was going to call you. But she insisted that she wanted to be the one. She assured me that she would take care of it."

"Take care of it?" Logan mocked.

"That came out wrong," Duncan admitted sheepishly. "But we've been through this. I've explained this to you. It doesn't explain why you're so hostile. It doesn't explain the sneaking around."

Logan couldn't explain all that. Not without spilling everything, and he wasn't ready to do that. "I didn't set up the dinner with Madison, Duncan. I'm not the one who lied to Veronica."

"Logan, we've been through this," Duncan groaned, looking heavenward and throwing his arms wide. "And if we're going to get into who's been lying to Veronica—"

"Lilly lied," Logan insisted, though it was only half the truth.

"Yes, I've had a talk with her as well," Duncan replied unhappily. "She seems to understand."

Logan scoffed. Lilly understood? Sure, she did.

Suddenly Duncan looked as if a lightbulb went off. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "It can't be…could it be?" Duncan asked, incredulous.

Logan didn't like where this was headed.

"Is the great and powerful Logan Echolls, jealous?"

Logan felt his face tighten up and he had to force himself not to curl his hands into fists. "I'm worried about her. I'm worried about my friend."

"Well, she's not yours to worry about anymore," he stated crisply. "She'll be married soon, to me. And she will adjust. That's what marriage is all about."

"Oh yeah, what adjusting are you doing, Donut?"

Duncan stood up without warning and waved Armondo over. "I think we're ready," he spoke across the shop. His voice lowered then, "That is assuming you're still willing to be a part of this wedding."

Logan bristled. He wanted to slug Duncan, but he stood as well, forcing his hands to remain calmly at his sides. He lashed out in the most socially acceptable way he had available to him as an adult: with his words. "I wouldn't miss the happy union for the world." His words were laced with sarcasm.

Duncan strolled out of the shop without a backward glance, and Logan happily watched him go.

Veronica needed to adjust? Tamed was more like it. The thought made Logan's blood boil. It was time to up the ante, Logan decided. He kept his eyes on the door and pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

"Melanie," Logan began when his assistant answered the call. "I'm going to need you to clear my schedule for tomorrow. Looks like I'm staying in Neptune one more night after all."

* * *

February 5th

The station hadn't changed much over the years, Logan noted as he walked up the front steps of the old building. He adjusted the weight of the brown bag he held to his left hand and let himself in through the glass double doors. He wasn't surprised to see Inga at the front desk, though she had changed—her hair was greying at the roots and the worry lines around her eyes had deepened. She spotted him and a genuine smile spread across her face. She'd recognized him right away—which both flattered him and made him cringe a little. He hadn't been that bad in high school, had he?

"Logan Echolls!" she cooed. "What a lovely surprise."

"Inga," he returned with a shake of his head, "It's been a while."

"I haven't seen you in ages. How long has it been?" Inga's accent was as thick as it had ever been. Logan opened his mouth to answer, but apparently Inga's question had been rhetorical because she continued. "Are you in town for the wedding? Isn't it wonderful?"

Logan paused, hoping that these last questions were rhetorical too because he didn't think he could muster up much enthusiasm about this topic. His ability to bullshit about being happy at the prospect of his friends' nuptials had long since vanished. Veronica had been so hurt when she'd left the yacht the other day that he'd vowed not to interfere anymore. He was hoping that talking to Keith today would help him move on.

When Inga didn't speak up, he figured he'd have to respond. "It's a…" He tapped his lips together, trying to come up with something…anything. "It's…something." He knew his nod and smile were overkill, but they'd have to do.

If Inga was intrigued by his vague response, she didn't give any indication. She smiled eagerly. "Well, it's so good to have you all back home again. The sheriff put on a good face while Veronica was up north, but I know how much he missed her. He seems younger now that she's back." Inga reached forward and put her hands on the counter, leaning into him. "Did you hear that—"

"Inga, are you interrogating our visitors again?" A jovial voice asked from behind her. Logan looked up to see the sheriff approaching from behind her. "Isn't that my job?" he asked playfully. He moved around the counter to Logan and said, "Logan, having you here feels like old times."

Logan gave Keith a friendly handshake/back-pat and then stepped back. He didn't know why, but being there in that building with the sheriff made him feel seventeen again. He shoved his free hand into his pocket before he thought better of it and pulled it out again.

"Sheriff—Keith—" he corrected, "it feels the same to me." Unsure what to do with himself, and suddenly uncharacteristically self-conscious about the sandwich he'd brought, Logan decided on snarky small talk. "I see you've done a lot with the place," he said, indicating the room around them with a sweep of his free arm.

"Well, we're on a tight budget. You could always move back here, you know?" Keith twinkled. "Balboa County would be just as happy as LA to take your well-earned tax dollars." Keith rubbed his hands together greedily.

That didn't seem a likely prospect with the impending wedding. Accepting was one thing, but what Logan wasn't ready to do was sit by and watch Veronica and Duncan nest. And Veronica hadn't spoken to him in over a week.

"Is that for me or are you here on official business?" Keith asked, indicating the bag with Juice Joint Deli written on the side in bold lettering.

Logan decided to take a chance. "Oh, this?" Logan asked coyly, holding up the bag. "You didn't think—no, I brought this sandwich for Lamb. He still works here right? Don't disappoint me now, Sheriff."

Keith laughed heartily, which boosted Logan's morale a bit. This was exactly what he'd been hoping for—an in. He'd have to butter Keith up for him to open up to him.

Keith motioned for Logan to follow him and began walking toward his office in the back. "I hate to be the one to break your heart, but Deputy Lamb relocated to Beaverton, Oregon just over five years ago."

Logan couldn't suppress a very real grin at the news. "I'll be sure to have my assistant update the database to make sure his fruit basket gets to the right place next Christmas," he deadpanned.

Logan preceded Keith into his office and was a bit surprised when the older man closed the door behind him. Sheriff Mars always kept the door open when they had lunch so he could keep one eye and ear on the office. Logan set the shopping bag of food onto the chair next to him as Keith took his own seat behind the desk. Logan's bravado suddenly faded again, and he was happy to busy himself with the cardboard boxes of sandwiches. He took his time determining which was which even though they were clearly labeled on the top.

Keith surprised him by speaking up. "Well, lunch or no lunch, it's great to see you, son."

Logan damn near choked up a little at the familiarity of it all. At Keith's words. He knew that the man before him could have no clue how much those lunches all those years ago had meant to him. But now wasn't the time to tell him. He handed Keith's container over to him with a crooked smile.

"Here ya go; BLT on sourdough with extra bacon, as per usual."

"What? No smoothie?" Keith raised his eyebrows in mock complaint. "And here I was reminiscing—" he cut his words short when Logan placed a plastic cup on the desk between them.

"You know I'd never forget the smoothie."

Keith smiled and reached for it, opening his mouth to speak.

"No, I won't tell Veronica."

Keith closed his mouth again. "You know me too well. And her. She wants me to watch my sugar…always worried," he mused with a shake of his head as he took a long drink. "It's just as good as I remember it; thank you, Logan."

The segue Logan had carefully prepared in the car seemed too impersonal now. Too forced. He had no idea how to back into the conversation he wanted to have with Keith Mars, so he took a large bite of his own sandwich to buy himself time. A comfortable silence fell between them as they both ate. Moments later it was Keith who broke it.

"So, Logan…to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Logan stopped chewing, swallowed what was in his mouth and put his sandwich down into the box on the desk.

"Did you know you and this office are the reason I'm doing what I'm doing? The reason I started this whole foundation?" Logan asked though he had no idea why.

Keith leaned forward, looking intrigued. "How so?"

Logan leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "One day I visited you here…I brought lunch just as usual. Veronica was off at grad school. Duncan was far away. Lilly was off…being Lilly. Everyone was doing their own thing and I was headed nowhere fast—stagnant in Neptune while everyone moved around me." Logan found himself fiddling with the cuff of his shirtsleeve. "Some kid came in. He was in trouble, and his mom…well, the particulars don't matter now, but it got me thinking about all this money I had that I wanted nothing to do with. I don't know; it just got me thinking."

Logan paused and looked at Keith who had set his own sandwich down also.

"I never knew that," the older man said plainly.

Logan just shrugged and looked down at his hands. "You couldn't have."

"Logan you were always going to be something. Everyone stagnates. Everyone gets where they need to go in their own time. I wasn't ever worried about you." Logan threw a skeptical look up at Keith and saw the sheriff roll his eyes. "Oh sure, you had some rough years—some rebellious years—but your moral compass was always pointed north. Your parents…I know it was hard, but you were always going to do something great. Not because of your background...despite it. Don't let me or anyone else take credit for all this good you've done. It's all you."

Logan decided to take the compliment and remind himself that what Keith Mars didn't know about Logan's 'moral compass' during those turbulent years wouldn't hurt him.

"But why do I get the sense that this isn't why you came to see me today?" Keith asked. He'd picked up his sandwich again and had almost polished off the one half.

"Because it's not," Logan answered plainly, honestly. He brought his gaze back to Keith's and gave him a rye smirk. "I was easing in," he admitted.

"Consider me eased," Keith replied evenly. He used a napkin to wipe his mouth.

Logan closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, hoping to keep himself steady. Level-headedness seemed the best course of action.

"I assume this has to do with Veronica," Keith prompted. "She mentioned it was a shock. I don't think she intended for you to find out the way you did, and—"

Logan's guffaw was harsh even to his own ears.

"Veronica and Duncan—"

Logan couldn't stand to hear their names together. They sounded wrong. Everything about this was wrong. Before he could help himself, he bolted upright in his chair.

"How are you okay with this?" So much for level-headedness. "There's no way that you can be okay with this."

"What's not to be okay with? They're engaged."

Logan snorted. "More like she's shackled."

"Veronica knows her own mind," Keith responded quietly.

"Then why did she keep it a secret?" Logan countered. "Why the rush?"

Keith sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I don't know," he admitted, turning the straw in his cup around and around as he did so.

"When did they even begin dating?" Logan asked pointedly. He knew that Lilly and himself had been kept in the dark, so maybe—just maybe—Keith could shed some light on the situation.

"I didn't know they were dating," Keith admitted quietly.

Logan's eyes widened and he was momentarily struck dumb. But only for a moment. "Then why aren't you…" Logan stood up and began pacing, "…doing anything about it."

"Logan, I know it was a shock. I wasn't thrilled about the rush either at first. But this is Veronica. I have to trust her. She isn't impulsive. She doesn't jump into things without thinking about them first—"

"But she's changed. He's changed her," Logan defended.

"It's Duncan Kane," Keith insisted.

Logan wished people would stop saying Duncan's name as if it were the answer to this enigma of an engagement.

Keith continued, "He's a little boring, but he's harmless. He's—"

"He's practically comatose unless he's dressing her and parading her around like his personal Barbie doll," Logan hissed, his hands balling into fists as he whirled around to walk the length of Keith's tiny office again.

"Now, Logan—"

"Why are you defending him?"

"I…I don't…know," Keith finally admitted with a throw of his arms. "I don't know," Keith said again, more quietly this time. Suddenly Keith seemed very interested in his cup again. He seemed to be contemplating everything as well.

Logan finally ceased pacing, but he stopped in place, facing away from Keith, and leaned his head against the wall. "Is this what you want for her?" he whispered.

"She's an adult. It's about what she wants for herself," Keith insisted.

"That's not an answer, Sheriff," Logan pressed, turning back to face Keith, who looked as deflated as Logan felt.

"Sit down, Logan," Keith commanded, not unkindly. The older man gestured to the chair that Logan had recently vacated, and Logan fell into it, boneless and exhausted.

"I don't understand them. Either of them," Logan mumbled. "I mean the rush, the secrecy…her job—"

Keith's eyebrow perked up at that. "What about her job?"

"She's leaving the firm," Logan informed him, shocked that Veronica hadn't told him.

"She's what?" Keith asked, stunned. "When did she say that she—"

"You didn't know?" Logan asked, unbelieving. Veronica usually told Keith everything. And he hadn't wanted to be the one to break that kind of news.

"No," Keith admitted, leaning forward as well. "No, I didn't know. It's…why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Probably the same reason she didn't tell the rest of us she was engaged. Because something isn't right," Logan exhaled. "He almost chastises her in public. He's really pushing her to quit her job. He has opinions about her clothes and behavior…" Logan trailed off, feeling suddenly guilty for all he was revealing. They were adults, after all.

Keith looked contemplative. "I haven't been around them much," he admitted. "I can talk to her and see where her head's at, but, Logan, this is still her choice. I can't tell her whom to love. And if she loves Duncan…"

"Is this what you want for her, Keith?" Logan repeated, hearing the desperation in his own voice.

If Veronica's father could get onboard with this wedding—if he was Team Kane, then Logan would concede.

Probably. Maybe. Maybe not.

After a moment of silence, Keith shook his head. "Honestly? No," he answered cautiously. "At first she seemed happy and excited by the engagement. It seemed sudden, but they've known each other for years and I know the family well; we get along. I thought she'd set up a life for herself that she could be happy with. She'd never have to struggle for money. I know money isn't everything, but loving a rich man from a good family wasn't the worst she could do. I was concerned about the timing, but she seemed fine." Keith took a long sip from his cup and then appeared to be studying it carefully. "Lately she's been tired…less happy. I assumed it was because you and Lilly were in town grilling her. Meeting Philippa threw her for a loop."

"Phil's just a friend," Logan felt the need to justify. It was a risk, and maybe Keith would tell Veronica, but it didn't matter anymore anyway.

"Does Veronica know that?" Keith asked.

Logan shook his head and Keith let out a long sigh.

"Why is nothing ever easy with you two?"

"Never was, never will be," Logan grumbled. "If she were happy, I'd let it go. But I don't think she is, Sheriff."

"You're right, though; she's different. I know she's got a lot on her plate, but quitting her job—that's not Veronica."

"Then, with all due respect, why aren't you doing anything about it?"

Keith looked up and met Logan's gaze square on. "I think the real question here is why aren't you?"

"Me?" Logan was surprised.

"You're right when you say this isn't what I envisioned for Veronica. There are a lot worse places she could end up, but it's…unexpected." Keith paused for a moment, tossing his empty smoothie cup into the wastebasket in the corner. "You know, there was a time when I thought…" Keith trailed off and then cleared his throat. "It's silly," he dismissed.

Logan's chest lurched at Keith's words. At what he wasn't saying. "You thought what, Sheriff?" Logan kept his tone even, but he swore that the whole office beyond the door could hear his heart beating out of his chest. This was important.

Keith scratched his bald head idly and then looked at Logan pointedly. "I guess I thought she'd end up with…someone else."

The air suddenly was sucked from the room. He'd never had an inkling of what Keith had just admitted to him. It changed everything. If Keith was on Team Logan…

"So, my question to you, Logan, is why haven't you done anything about this engagement?"

Logan was tongue-tied. Keith Mars was right. Logan didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Everyone—Lilly, Phil…and now Keith—was telling him the same thing. Telling him to fight for her. "I tried. Lilly and I…we both tried."

"You tried?" Keith's sardonic tone irked Logan.

"I did. I—" Logan sputtered, unused to being in the hot seat in this way. Unused to not having the upper hand. "I made everything worse. Now it's too late."

"It's never too late," Keith corrected.

Logan was slightly breathless. This is not where he had intended this conversation to go. He'd come here to have Keith change his mind, but now he only felt gutted and bare. His shirt was suffocating him. He began pulling at the collar around his neck, tugging and clawing. He needed to breathe. He needed…space.

"Son, it's never too late," Keith repeated.

"I waited too long. I thought I had more time. And then I missed it. I tried to talk to her but nothing's going right, and now…" Logan trailed off.

"Now you have to go left." Keith's voice cut through the fog. The older man was sitting in the chair next to him now. Logan was unsure when he'd moved.

"Go left?" Was he supposed to understand what that meant?

A bottle of water was thrust into Logan's hand and he mindlessly brought it to his lips, not realizing that it was still sealed. He shook his head, uncapped it and took a long pull, downing all sixteen ounces in five long gulps.

"You don't give up; you find another angle," Keith clarified. "Another in. In situations like these, when nothing's going right, sometimes all you can do is go left."

"When nothing goes right, go left." Logan clarified, regaining his composure and, with it, his clarity. He could do that. He could go left.

Veronica was worth it. But how? She wouldn't even take his calls.

* * *

February 6th

"There she is, the bride-to-be!" Lilly screamed from inside the dress shop.

Veronica, who had just crossed the threshold, jumped a mile, dropping the cute little hand-embroidered ballet slippers she'd so carefully brought with her to this final fitting. She'd been so intent on wearing heels to look taller, but in the end practically had won out. She'd chosen cute ballet flats for the wedding, height difference be damned. But currently her 'practicality' was sitting in a pile on the floor near the door.

"Lilly, you scared the shit out of me," she chastised playfully.

"Back in sunny SoCal where you belong. I don't know how you can spend so much time in Seattle, V."

Philippa, clearly the only one in the vicinity with any sort of class, moved hastily to help Veronica retrieve her slippers. Veronica threw her a grateful smile and embraced them both.

"I'm back! Thanks for almost giving me a heart attack though, Lil." Veronica's words were muffled as she was squeezed almost breathless in between her exuberant bridesmaids.

"What Lilly meant to say was 'I'm sorry'," Philippa told Veronica, taking her by the shoulders and looking her square in the eye. "We both are."

Veronica blushed, uncomfortable with this kind of attention. "It's fine," she finally managed.

"It's not," Philippa said. "We shouldn't have lied to you and left you alone with Logan." Philippa turned to give Lilly a long look. When Lilly remained passive, Philippa elbowed the other girl in the side.

"Right," Lilly echoed. "I'm not sorry for caring about you, but I am sorry for tricking you," she admitted.

"I got the flowers," Veronica said. "They were lovely."

"Flowers?" Lilly questioned.

"From all of us," Philippa said tightly through clenched teeth. "Remember?"

Lilly shrugged.

Philippa groaned.

Veronica snorted.

"It's good to know who cares around here," she laughed. She really was over it. Mostly. In fact, as long as she didn't have to see Logan, Veronica had decided to have selective amnesia for the whole incident. She needed her friends. She needed Lilly's antics to get her through this craziness, and Philippa's good sense to keep her sane.

And Duncan had handled the 'Logan situation' on Thursday, he'd assured her. She wouldn't have to deal with him today at least. Today was only Lilly and Philippa. Despite her role in all this, Veronica knew she could handle Lilly Kane. Logan Echolls…well, she wasn't even going to go there.

"We all care," Philippa insisted. "Logan too," she stressed.

Veronica chose to ignore that comment, but apparently Philippa wasn't going to let it go.

"He said he tried to call you…" Philippa strung the end word out, but Veronica wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"So, are the dresses in?" Veronica sidestepped. "I know mine is here, but what about yours?"

Philippa sighed deeply but relented. "They're here," she informed her before turning and walking to find someone to help them.

Apparently that was Lilly's cue.

"Veronica, I really wish you'd at least talk to him," Lilly began. "Let him explain, or—"

"Logan's actions don't require explanation, Lilly."

"He feels terrible," she whined.

"He should!" Veronica snapped, her jaw set. "I'm getting married. To his best friend. Next weekend! And he still wants me to justify my choice. My choice." Veronica was fuming now. "He's engaged. What business is it of his?"

"He's just concerned. We're all a little concerned."

Veronica bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood. She couldn't, no wouldn't, justify again why she was marrying Duncan Kane. Veronica held her hand out warningly. "Then I guess you're all going to have to just get the hell over it!" Veronica snapped.

She turned away from Lilly and took a deep, cleansing breath. "Please, Lilly, let this go."

"Oh, V, I didn't want to make you cry," Lilly leaned into Veronica and Veronica almost lost it all over again. Why did this have to be so difficult?

Veronica decided that she could only do what she did best. Fake it. She blotted her eyes with her fingers, straightened her shoulders, set her jaw, and fixed a tight smile on her lips. The kind of smile that said she wasn't going to back down, but that she was finished with the conversation.

"Let's go see about those dresses, shall we?" she said crisply, all business.

Veronica turned to see Philippa standing nearby watching them. Next to her, a worried-looking shop worker held two beautiful lavender dresses, one in each arm.

"Everything all right?" Philippa asked nervously, her eyes darting between Lilly and Veronica.

Veronica softened her demeanor, realizing that lightening the mood was key. "Everything's peachy!" Veronica announced. "Now let's see those on you guys. And, Lilly, before you even ask, yes, you must wear a bra."

Lilly sputtered.

"Neptune High homecoming was fun, but you're pushing thirty now, and this is a PG affair," Veronica quipped. "Harness the twins."

"Veronica Mars," Lilly gasped, "I knew you were still in there."

Veronica ignored that remark too. Compartmentalization. It was her friend.

* * *

February 8th

"Phil, what else did Lilly say I should try?"

Silence met Logan.

"Phil?" He turned around to see her grinning like an idiot at her phone's screen. She typed something at turbo speed using both thumbs and then giggled slightly. "Philippa!" he chastised. That got her attention. The smile slid from her face as she looked up at him guiltily.

"Sorry!" she murmured. "I was listening, I swear."

"What did I say?" he tested.

"Erm…" Philippa rolled her eyes back into her head, desperately trying to come up with something.

"Ha!" Logan raised his eyebrows triumphantly. "Caught you. Now, why are you grinning that way?"

"What way?"

"That way," he insisted, pointing at her mouth. "Like you're twelve and you're practicing kissing using Robbie Williams on the cover of Popstar magazine."

"I should have never told you about that!" Philippa huffed, blowing the bangs that had fallen in front of her eyes out of the way.

"Agreed. I lost so much respect for you that day," Logan deadpanned. Then he looked up. "Who are you texting, anyway?"

"I'm texting no one," she insisted, shaking the smile off her face and moving to slide her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. "Just…someone from home."

Logan wasn't fooled by the faux nonchalance. "Bullshit," he challenged, reaching around and swiping it from her pocket. The name he saw on the screen made him guffaw. "Casey Gant?!" Logan didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "What the hell?"

"He's cute. He's sweet," she whined dreamily, a smirk stretched across her lips.

"You're engaged to me," he complained. How had a few weeks back in California turned his world upside down?

"You're chasing another woman to stop her wedding!" she threw back at him.

Ignoring the fact that she had a point, Logan remained annoyed. "It's the principle of the thing."

An exasperated third voice cut in from the doorway. "Geez, you two. You're not really together!"

"Butt out, Lilly. That doesn't mean that she can—"

Suddenly Logan realized the extent of his frustration. His talk with Sheriff Mars had left him single-minded in his determination to figure out what the hell Duncan had done to Veronica. It had him on edge. Not to mention the fact that it had taken years of concentrated effort to get his own life in order and in a week's time it had all gone to shit. He hadn't meant to take things out on Phil, but it happened. They'd played so many roles over the past few weeks that reality had gotten blurred somewhere along the way. It was hard for him to wrap his head around the fact that the one that was the least likely scenario—Veronica engaged to Duncan—was true. He ran his hand through his hair and forced himself to keep his eye on the ball.

"Well text Loverboy later, we're on the clock here," he chastised, immediately regretting it.

Philippa frowned deeply. "I'm going to let that go because you're stressed, and I'm almost as invested in this whole conspiracy as you guys are now. But, watch it, Echolls," she warned.

Logan nodded noncommittally and turned back to the task at hand, Duncan's computer. They'd abandoned any hope of coming between Veronica and Duncan using conventional methods. Now it was time to dig up some dirt.

"Anyone else find it ironic that Veronica would be the best one of everyone we know to get this job done?" Lily asked the group.

Logan only grumbled. "If I put in one more wrong password, I'm locked out for another five minutes. Duncan's not creative, Lil," Logan insisted, "there has to be something."

"I've already tried everything I could think of," she hissed. "We need help. We need some hacker software or something."

Logan felt the world lift off his shoulders. "You're brilliant!" he announced, grabbing his phone off the desk next to him and pulling up a number.

"Naturally," Lilly replied with a huff, "but why this time?"

Logan didn't miss the eye rolling between the girls as he held up one finger to silence them. He thanked his lucky stars as he connected the call and pressed the speaker button so his hands would be free to type.

"Well, Logan Echolls, as I live and breathe. To what do I owe this honor?"

"Hey, Mac," Logan breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of his old classmate's voice. He'd gone to high school with Cindy Mackenzie, but it hadn't been until he'd been paired with her at Hearst for a class project that he'd ever spoken to her. Now he called on her from time to time for any off-the-books work he needed.

"I take it you're back in the States? Back for the wedding of the century, I'd guess?"

Logan swallowed past the lump in his throat. "You could say that," he replied evenly, determined not to snap at her too.

"I know they're both your BFFs and all, but the thought of Neptune's finest tying the knot kind of makes me nauseated. It's so cliché. My friend Wallace swears she's knocked up. That's the word going around the teacher's lounge at Neptune High anyway, and—"

Logan didn't have time to rehash the bullshit. "Sorry, Mac, this is kind of time-sensitive, so—"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. What'll it be this time? More sex traffickers? Another deadbeat dad on the run?"

"No, something much simpler," he countered. At least he hoped so. "My buddy can't remember his password to log in to his computer. What can he do?"

Mac sighed. "I'm disappointed; this isn't even a challenge. Your standard PC shouldn't have very heavy encryption. Try using the password hints."

Logan shook his head. He didn't want to tell Mac more than he had to. "We—he—tried that; no luck."

Mac took the group through a few options that didn't work. "I can try to hack onto the network, but I'm going to have to know where you are," she said. Logan could hear her tapping away on the other end of the line.

This time it was Lilly who spoke up. "No need to break in. I can get you on," Lilly said and then began rattling off the information for the home network.

They heard a gasp from the other end of the line. "Was that Lilly Kane? You're at the Kane house? I can't break into my boss' boss' boss' computer, Logan. What're you doing?"

Logan rubbed his face a few times vigorously in an attempt to wipe off his guilt, but he finally relented. He had to keep Mac interested for her to continue. "You didn't break in. Lilly let you in. And technically speaking, it's not your boss' boss' boss' computer. It's his son's."

There was a brief pause followed by a sharp whistle through the phone. "Duncan Kane's computer. You're gonna be in a heap of trouble, and now you're dragging me along for the ride!"

"C'mon, Mac," Lilly whined. "Help us. It's an emergency."

There was another pause. "A hacker emergency? They own Kane Software, you know. This is good encryption software. I helped make it," she groaned.

"So who better to break it?" Philippa piped in.

"Logan Echolls, exactly how many people have a front row seat to me breaking into my boss' boss' boss' son's computer? You're going to get me fired."

"Just three," he groaned, dropping his head into his hands and then pounding his fist on the desk. "But we're desperate, Mac."

"If it really is an emergency, I could try to get into the database of passwords here on my end since it's a company laptop. Seriously though, this is Duncan Kane we're talking about here, not a criminal mastermind. You should be able to guess his password."

"We've tried everything we could think of. He must have changed it recently," Lilly groaned.

"Yeah, everyone in the company had to, so I'm sure he had to too. People try to hack us all the time. But, again, consider the source. Did you try adding a '1' to the end of the password he had before?"

"Even Duncan wouldn't be stupid enough to—" Logan chastised as he practically pounded in 'thenaturalchoice1'. He was cut off by a collective gasp from all three of them. "Holy shit, Mac. It worked," Logan gasped.

"Told ya!" Mac chimed, unamused.

"I should have known we could never underestimate how douchey my brother is," Lilly breathed.

"Thanks, Mac." Logan murmured a brief goodbye before he disconnected the call. Logan looked at the desktop before him. It was orderly with file folders alphabetized in perfect columns and rows. For the umpteenth time that week, he was overwhelmed. He'd been so intent on getting in that he hadn't thought to have a plan for when he got in. "I don't know what to do. Where do I start?"

Philippa swatted at his shoulder and motioned for him to get out of the chair. "Well, the smoking gun isn't going to jump out and bite you," she informed him as she took his place and began clicking through folders. "Lilly and I have work to do. Be a dear and fetch us some tea," she said without taking her eyes off the screen. "You know what I like."

Logan complied, knowing it was best to let her have a turn, and the break would give him time to regroup. There was once a time in his life where he'd thrived on chaos, but he'd grown accustomed to the peace that stability had provided. He had to tap into the old, impulsive Logan while maintaining the shrewdness he'd learned in this business world. Honestly, if this didn't work—if he didn't turn up anything to explain what was going on with Duncan in regards to this whirlwind engagement—he didn't have a plan B. Or were they all the way to plan D already? He wasn't ready to admit defeat, but it would take time. And time was something they were short on.

* * *

Logan sipped on his tea and listened to the girls' chatter.

"I don't see anything interesting on this computer," Philippa lamented. "Does he just use this for work?"

"No, he uses this for everything. He doesn't even really work per se," Lilly replied. "He's just a figurehead."

"And they pay him for this?"

"Very, very well," Lilly informed her. "It's what was expected of him. The company and politics. Duncan plays their game and they hand him everything," Lilly explained bitterly.

"What about you?" Logan asked.

"Me they pay to keep away as to not ruin their perfect image." The distinct chipperness in Lilly's tone didn't fool him. An undercurrent of bitterness laced Lilly's words. "Duncan and I are close because of the shared experience of being their children. That and he's a decent person who loves me. But past that, we don't have much in common."

"You should try harder," Philippa said distantly as she clicked out of all the folders she'd opened. "You're lucky to have a sibling. I'd kill for another day with Sarah."

Logan placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "That's why you have me," he reminded her.

"And me!" Lilly leaned forward and gave the brunette a squeeze.

"And now Veronica," he added.

When Phil turned to face them head-on her eyes looked a little glossy. "I'm pretty sure she'll never speak to me again after this little stunt, but since we haven't found anything, I guess we're safe."

"You've checked everything?" Lilly asked.

"Nearly." Philippa let out a long breath as she closed all the windows she had open. "All that's left is his email. Maybe some Google docs." She swiveled the chair she'd been monopolizing and rose. "Tag, Logan, you're it. Lilly and I will go make some lunch."

"Don't mind if I do," Logan said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before pressing his hands into her hips and swirling around so their positions were reversed. Her giggle eased his mind a bit about the unspeakable act of treason he was committing, so he played up the moment, making a big show of sitting down in the chair with purpose, cracking his knuckles and smoothing an invisible mustache. He ignored Lilly's eye roll.

"Stop stalling," Philippa's knowing voice warned, and with a wink and a pat on the top of his head, she followed Lilly out of the room.

"Alone at last," Logan snarked to the computer, feeling guilty. Duncan had really brought this on himself, he reasoned. And the sheriff had encouraged him. The thought of Keith Mars spurred him ahead. "It's a means to an end," he chanted to himself over and over as he double-clicked on Chrome and then opened Duncan's Gmail account from the Bookmark Bar.

Nothing stuck out. It was typical boring shit, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Logan spent at least twenty minutes combing through emails about board meetings and political garbage. There were a few emails from Veronica that he couldn't bring himself to open. They wouldn't help his case any. When Madison Sinclair's name popped up a few times, Logan was intrigued. He still wasn't convinced that that dinner between Duncan and Madison had been as innocent as Duncan had made it out to be. Just the thought of Logan's botched attempt to come between them made him clench his jaw. Logan quickly clicked on the search bar across the top of the screen, typed the name MADISON SINCLAIR, and hit enter. Instantaneously, the inbox filled with emails from Madison…to Madison. Logan opened and scanned one. It was filled with Madison ranting about not being a bridesmaid 'after all she'd been through'. Logan read through the chain and found nothing really of note. Madison being a bitch wasn't news. Duncan had basically apologized for the timing of Philippa's arrival and explained to Madison how important Veronica felt it was to befriend Logan's fiancée. It made Logan smirk that at least he'd caused a little discomfort for Duncan. He'd be sure to tell Phil when she returned with lunch.

Bored with the chain, Logan backed out to the search results and started to scroll his way down, temporarily flagging the messages he thought he might want to open later.

About three-quarters of the way down the list, one message on the list popped out amongst the others. It was from Celeste. Logan couldn't pinpoint what about the email drew him to read it, but his hand moved to open the message immediately and he began reading.

A lump formed in Logan's throat as he scanned the email. It was a train wreck. He didn't want to read it, but he couldn't stop himself either. It was a list. A long list. About marriage. About Veronica…and Madison. He kept reading, and on the third email in the chain, he found what he'd been looking for all along. And his blood began to boil. Bile rose from his stomach and he had to swallow it back. He blinked a few times, suddenly unable to focus.

It couldn't be real. His eyes jumped back to the top and to Celeste's name. To Duncan's. How could they? This was more than even Logan had thought them capable of…he couldn't tell Veronica about this. It was all too much. It would hurt her. He'd meant to win her over, not destroy her heart.

Unsure of what to do next, Logan mechanically moved the cursor to the top of the screen until it hovered over the print symbol. He needed to think. He wasn't ready to share it with the girls. He needed time to…something.

He pushed the icon to print before he could change his mind. It would buy him valuable time to come up with a plan. When the printer roared to life beside him, Logan pulled the papers off of the printer one-by-one as they came out, folding each one and stuffing it haphazardly into the back pocket of his jeans as he paced back and forth in front of the machine. He couldn't risk them seeing the papers

Voices echoed down the hallway, signaling the girls' return. Logan threw a panicked look at the printer that was still humming with work. He moved to head them off in the hallway, but the printer went silent. Breathing a sigh of relief, Logan plopped back down into the chair and closed the offensive email, scrolling as far down the list as he could to deter the girls from looking.

Deflection. He could do that. He clicked opened a random email as Philippa and Lilly appeared in the doorway.

"Hope you're hungry. We couldn't decide which Pinterest-inspired sandwich to make, so we made them all," Philippa said cheerfully.

Logan let out a harrumph but didn't turn around. He didn't trust himself yet.

"Mock all you'd like, but you might consider checking Pinterest out for yourself. I reckon there might be some helpful hints on how to break up a wedding or steal your best friend's gal," Philippa teased in her best attempt at an American accent. "And you won't be grumpy for long once you try the fruits of our labor."

Logan turned to face them and saw that the girls were holding trays of drinks and sandwiches. He saw the proud grin on Philippa's face and thought of how happy she'd been earlier when he'd caught her texting. Now she was studying him curiously and he watched as the smile slid from her mouth. It made him even sadder. How had everything gone to shit? His whole world had been turned upside down again. Neptune had seen to that. He should have never come back. But Philippa…things could be better for her. Maybe Neptune held something different for her.

"We thought we'd bring the lunch to you. Save time and all," Lilly announced, pushing past Philippa who was staring at him suspiciously.

Philippa, much to his dismay, wouldn't be deterred. "What is it?" she asked quietly, concerned.

Logan kept his features schooled and did his best to appear bored. "I was just thinking," he began slowly.

"You're flustered. You're never flustered. Did you find something juicy?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing that doesn't confirm everything I always knew about Duncan. Your brother is boring as shit, Lilly." Logan kept his tone even and his words as truthful as possible.

"He always was a donut," she confirmed, setting her tray down on the desk near him and stealing a slice of apple off of a plate.

"No, there's something else," Philippa said knowingly, her intense green eyes fixed on his face. "Is it bad? You can tell us."

Logan shrugged noncommittally. "I was actually thinking about you."

"Me?" Philippa questioned.

"You," Logan's kept his eyes on hers as he spoke. "You should call Casey." Philippa opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off with one hand. "Like you said, life is short. If you like him you should go for it. You should go get your happily ever after."

"Is that all? It's a date, Logan," Philippa reminded him with a soft sigh as she set her tray down beside Lilly's. "A first date. No need to put pressure on it. He and I can wait till after the wedding when things aren't so…complicated."

"Maybe I'm the only one making things complicated." Logan stood up, keeping his movements unhurried. The girls were suspicious enough already.

"Speaking of complicated," Lilly interjected, "it's kind of crunch time, so if you didn't find anything on the computer, we'll need to make another plan to—"

Logan didn't like where this was going. He wasn't ready to put all his cards on the table, but he couldn't sit through more scheming when his head was already spinning. All at once, it was too much to keep him in his seat. He stood up and turned to close the laptop. "I actually have to run."

"You're leaving? Now?" Philippa's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Can Lilly take you back to the hotel? I'll be a few hours. I just got a call about something I need to take care of with the foundation."

"But Duncan's computer," Lilly whined. "You're not just giving up? The wedding is five days away. I thought you were all rah-rah expose Duncan."

Logan shoved his hands in his back pockets before remembering that one was full of folded papers and letting that hand drop lamely to his side. "Nope, not giving up. Just going to plan E. Or is it F?" Logan shook his head and gave them a weak smile. "I think you should talk to Celeste and see what you can figure out on that end. I'll talk to the sheriff again, and Philippa…go make your phone call," Logan smiled at her.

"Are you sure? What if someone sees us?" she asked.

"It'll be fine. Go to Riverside. No one from Neptune would ever be caught dead in Riverside," he told her with a playful roll of his eyes and a grin.

Beside her, Lilly smirked and pulled her friend in close. "He's right, you know. They say there's a resurgence there, but I'm not going to risk it."

With a wan smile and a tip of his chin, Logan made his way to the door.

"Logan—" Philippa began.

Logan could see her reluctance and it bothered him. The last thing he needed right now was for her to follow him. To ask questions. To probe. "I'm fine, Phil," Logan insisted. "I'll see you back at the hotel."

To seal the deal, he pulled out his phone and dialed his assistant. He left the house without saying goodbye to either of them.

* * *

February 12

"I'm so happy that Wilshire Spa opened up a Neptune location. This is the life." Lilly's voice was wistful but muffled from under her cucumber-and-orange soaked washcloth as she floated naked in the Jacuzzi, arms splayed. She truly had no shame.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is your life, Lilly. You go to spas at least once a week," Veronica countered.

"It's your life too now," Lilly reminded her. "We can have spa days twice a week together."

It was just like Lilly to think that was what things would be like. Not that it didn't excite Veronica—not having to worry about money wasn't a bad thing, but having Lilly as a sister was the best part of this deal. And Duncan too, of course, she reminded herself.

"I have to admit, I've grown fond of you, ladies." Philippa turned to grin at her. "You have to promise to come out to see me at least twice a year." Her voice came out as a whine.

It wasn't until that moment that Veronica realized she'd miss Philippa too. No one could diffuse a situation like Philippa Winthrop-Scott. She was counting on it for the rehearsal dinner. Things between Logan and Duncan seemed quite unsettled still, and Veronica hadn't had any contact with Logan other than a quick text accepting his apology last week. She'd ignored the new fury of texts the past few days asking to speak to her. Nothing good would come of anything he needed to say.

"Of course we'll visit you," Lilly piped up, letting her feet sink to the bottom of the tub, her eyes glued to Philippa's. "We promise, right V?"

Veronica eagerly piped in, "Absolutely! And once you and Logan set a date, there will be another wedding to plan. How exciting."

Veronica hoped that she sounded sincere. She was sincere. She wanted her two friends to be happy. And that little contraction that her heart did, that was nothing. The Jacuzzi water was just a little too hot. Veronica stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in a robe. She filled a glass of mint-infused water for herself and sat on the side of the Jacuzzi, letting her feet dangle into the bubbling water.

When no one responded, Veronica studied her friends carefully. Something passed between the other two but it was gone in an instant.

"What?" Veronica prompted, downing the drink in several long gulps.

"Nothing." Philippa's bright, ever-present smile was back in place. "I promise that when Logan and I plan a wedding, you'll be the absolute first person to know."

Veronica couldn't help but smile back at her. There went that pang in her heart again. She must be dehydrated. She needed some more water.

"Who's ready for a massage?" she asked as she slid over to the jug for a refill. "We've gotta keep this show going; I've got a business dinner meeting inland that I can't miss."

"Veronica, it's the eve of your wedding," Lilly complained. "Can't you take a night off?"

"It's the eve of the eve of my wedding," Veronica corrected. "And it's just a few hours. I'll be in and out!" Veronica promised. At least that was the plan. Too much idle time in Neptune wouldn't end well, and working would ensure she didn't beat up the Best Man before the wedding day. All would be well. She'd make sure of it.

* * *

That was a long chapter, and the next one is even longer. At least you got the reason for the title in there.

I never know what to say anymore...I never know how people are going to react. There will be a happily ever after, and the main story only has two chapters left, so we will be rolling faster from here on in. Chapter nine is finally complete, but I have to write all of chapter ten. Hopefully, I will get a whole day next week to work on it like I did today, but that all depends on my family. Now I clearly see (writing as I post is NEVER my forte) that I will need an epilogue, so that will take a little time, too. I'm doing my best :)

Thanks to brit, kmd0107, and lisawolfe for the read-throughs. So many typos, so little time...they make it all better.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a little while, so 'Previously in Going Left':

Logan, Philippa and Lilly's attempts to thwart the wedding have just pushed Veronica closer to Duncan, much to their dismay. Veronica and Duncan had a talk, and he was surprised that she hadn't quit her job yet. Logan and Duncan had a talk, and it didn't end well. Logan sought out Keith to get his thoughts on the matter and was surprised to learn that Keith is on Team Logan. He resumed his snooping with the help of Philippa and Lilly. Discouraged that he's missed his window with Veronica, Logan encouraged Philippa to seize the moment and pursue her growing attraction to Casey. He then found some interesting emails on Duncan's computer and printed them out, but has kept the information he discovered to himself. During a bachelorette spa day, the girls bond over cucumber water and massages. Veronica says she's going spend the evening before her rehearsal dinner on a working dinner.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

February 13th

"You've gone and switched up the gladrags, I see. I thought you were going with the white Tom Ford."

Philippa's voice surprised Logan. He'd heard the sound of her stilettos tap, tap, tapping across the suite's marble floors, but he'd been too distracted to register how close she'd been until now. He pulled his gaze from his own bowtie—which he'd mangled—to the mirror in front of him and saw a reflection of her standing in the doorway behind him.

"I went with the Kiton. It's February," he argued, frustratedly dropping the ends of the bow tie.

"I thought we'd agreed that it was winter white and you were trendsetting," she teased, her smirk growing. "We were going to stand out," she reminded him.

"I decided dark was better since I'm going to my own funeral," he spoke absently, taking her in.

Philippa stood out wherever she went, but she didn't need flashy clothes to do so. The simple teal dress she wore was form-fitting and hugged her curves perfectly. It was designer and therefore expensive, but it was understated. Her hair curled slightly, landing in waves just below her shoulders.

"What are you thinking?" she asked carefully, searching his face.

"I was thinking that you look amazing," he said, turning around to face her. Logan took a step forward and caught the nape of her neck, pulling her face to his until their foreheads touched. He leaned into the contact for a second and let out a long breath before continuing. "And about how much easier my life would be if I was madly in love with you."

He felt her melt into him a little bit for a moment. "If only life was a fairytale," she told him dreamily. A moment later she shook her head and pushed them back into reality. With a chuckle, she pulled back and teased him.

"Logan Echolls, what have you done to your tie?" she admonished, giving him a wry grin. She reached up and began tugging at the cloth around his neck. The force of the motion caused him to rock forward and back a little on his unsteady feet.

"My hands were shaking too much to tie the damn thing." As Logan spoke, he realized that his voice was shaky also.

Philippa finished the knot and rocked back onto her heels to appraise her handiwork. "Lovely. You look like a proper gentleman now." With a wink, she added, "I won't tell anyone the truth."

That made Logan laugh out loud. "I'm afraid that ship has sailed," he whispered. "Everyone in attendance is well aware of my true nature." He playfully reached out a shaking hand and tapped her nose with one finger.

"Pull yourself together, man," she warned after a breath. Logan didn't know if he could listen to her get emotional without losing it himself.

"I'm trying. I can't tell you how much I want a drink," he mumbled.

"After we get through this evening, we can both have one," she promised, reaching out to brush invisible dust from his shoulder. "We'll do it together."

"If I survive," he chirped with that impish smile he pulled whenever he needed to get out of something.

"Oh, I have a feeling you'll survive. We've both lived through worse than this," she reminded him. Then, without warning, Philippa caught his chin with her fingers and forced his gaze up to hers. "And no matter what happens, you know I'll be here for you, right? You won't be alone."

He almost broke again under her intense gaze, but with a swallow, he pushed past the lump in his throat and rallied in the nick of time. "Phil, I don't know if I can go through with this. If things don't…" Logan brought his hand to his temple and began massaging in circular motions. "I don't know if I can stand there and watch her marry him."

"It won't come to that," Philippa whisked his hands out of the way and massaged his whole scalp for him. He groaned as her fingers worked through knots he hadn't known were there. Her voice sounded far away when she spoke again. "You have your super secret weapon, right?" she asked. "I still feel like there's something you're not telling me."

"I told you most of it." Logan nodded against her hands. "I don't want to use it. I don't want to hurt her or her to come to me because…" He cleared his throat again.

"What does it matter as long as she's not with him?" Philippa asked.

"I want her to want _me_. To want to _be_ with me." Frustrated again, he removed Philippa's hands from his head and took a step back to lean against the dresser.

"Yes, but even if she doesn't marry you, she can't marry Duncan. He hasn't been honest with her. At the very least, she deserves to know the truth, Logan." Philippa took a step toward him but must have known he wanted some space because she stopped herself. "I wish this was all happening weeks ago, but the timeline was tight from the start."

"And I wasted time on _games_. It was stupid. And Veronica isn't one to take someone's word. She's stubborn; she almost sabotages herself in an effort to learn lessons for herself. I don't think destroying her happiness is the answer."

"Tell her and let her decide," Philippa insisted. "Would you want me to tell you if the situation was reversed?"

"Hell, yes!" Logan groaned. At Philippa's long gaze, he relented.

"If you'd have let _me_ tell her Saturday when I saw her," Philippa chastised. "Or Lilly—"

"I'll tell her." Logan's reply was clipped. "She didn't want to talk about me at all, remember?" He didn't want to think about how badly they'd handled everything these past few months, well before the engagement bomb had dropped even.

"Even if you have to drag her out of her own rehearsal dinner," Philippa pressed.

"Well, she wouldn't return my calls, so I don't have much of a choice," he confirmed, "now do I?"

"No choice," she echoed.

* * *

Veronica growled as she hunted for her lip gloss. She'd turned the contents of her makeup bag into the sink and it was nowhere to be found. She needed it. This white dress would wash her out without a pop of color. And that gloss was the best. It was the perfect blend of sexy but still professional. It made her feel confident but still youthful. And she was determined to wear it tonight because the makeup consultant Celeste had hired for the wedding day had hated it. But tonight, she'd insisted on doing her own hair and makeup, and she was determined to find the damned thing. Tonight was important.

Tonight she would be seeing Logan for the first time since that day on the yacht. By the grace of God, she had avoided him thus far in the hotel. She knew he was staying with Philippa in a suite that had to be close by.

Logan. As per usual, she wished she'd picked up the phone when he'd called her ad nauseam over the past week. She'd just wanted to forget about it all, but her problems hadn't disappeared. Now she was forced to face him in public. A more private forum would have been better. But now that was too late. Now she didn't want to run into him until they were at the church. He'd never approach her with some scheme there.

"Where is the damn lip gloss?" she spoke aloud to no one. Thus far this evening she'd managed to stay alone. Duncan was off discussing something-or-other with his publicist. Lilly was with Celeste getting their makeup done, and her suitemate father was out with her soon-to-be father-in-law. Veronica reveled in the quiet before the inevitable storm.

She really couldn't believe it was the eve of her wedding to Duncan Kane. Duncan. Married to Duncan Kane.

Where the fuck was that lip gloss?

She paused to think of where she could have left it, and the vision of a purse came to her mind. Yes! It was a purse she hadn't used in a while, but she was sure she'd packed it.

Veronica rifled through one of her large suitcases for the purse before moving to the next. She finally found it at the bottom of the last one she checked.

"Figures," she murmured as she pulled it out and shook its contents onto the bed. "Yay," she cheered triumphantly when a tube of her favorite gloss fell onto the bed along with several hair ties, a pack of gum, and a folded up piece of paper.

Curious, Veronica picked up the paper looked at it more closely and then gasped. Of course, she would find her list of reasons to marry Duncan _after_ the confrontation with Logan was passed. Where had the damn list been when he'd accosted her on the yacht?

The words made her smile. So maybe Duncan and she had different ideas about her working, and maybe he wasn't passionate or a good dancer, but those things were fleeting. She had seen her parents' marriage crumble, and she wasn't willing to let that happen to her. Duncan was important where it mattered. He was dependable and hardworking. He was handsome and stable. He drank in moderation and listened to her. She thought of how he'd stood up for her with Madison and smiled again. She knew they'd had trouble lately, but Duncan had always been such an attentive listener and he was entering politics as one of the good guys. She was determined that a life with him would be long-lasting. And their friends would muddle through somehow. Or not. That would be their choice. And, on the off chance that Logan Echolls dared to contest her decision one more time, she'd be ready with more than just a sputtering description that sounded like...what had he said again? Ah yes, a poodle. Damn Logan and his eyes that knew all and made her flustered.

"Take that, Logan Echolls," she told her reflection as she applied the gloss and rubbed her lips together to spread it evenly. "We Marses can hold our own."

She heard the click of the door to the suite unlocking and then heard her father's voice call from the door. "You ready to go, honey?"

Veronica stepped back to look at herself in the full-length mirror. Not too shabby. Her bun was messy enough to be cute, but not so messy as to look sloppy. She took in another deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ready," she called out to him as she stepped into the main room.

* * *

The ride to the church was silent. Philippa had silently taken his hand when they'd pulled away from the valet kiosk at the hotel and hadn't let go the whole drive. He'd wended his way to the church slowly through the crowded Neptune streets. He'd stopped bugging Veronica about talking to him after he'd realized that she'd clearly fled the state just to avoid him. Now it was he who was avoiding her. Avoiding this confrontation. But tonight their meeting was inevitable—it was the big rehearsal dinner. If no one was going to kick him out of the wedding, he had to be there.

All this drama and commotion felt fitting for Neptune somehow. This is how he remembered life here. Now he just had to somehow come clean. He'd do what he should have done from the get-go and lay everything on the table. It was too late—much too late—but if he didn't speak to her, he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

"She deserves to know," Philippa said from the passenger seat, reading his mind as she usually did.

"Yup," he said, popping the 'P', uninterested in discussing it further.

"You're doing the right thing," she assured him for the thousandth time and squeezed his hand.

"So you keep saying," he grumbled. "Doesn't make it any easier."

He should have let Lilly and Philippa tell her days ago. It had just felt wrong—farming ruining someone's life out. But now, at the eleventh hour, he was regretting not passing the buck. He should have followed her to Seattle.

He should have done a lot of things. But hindsight was twenty-twenty.

They pulled up to the large church and Logan took a deep breath. The rehearsal was small—just the wedding party and immediate family. A few out-of-town guests would be joining them later for dinner. From the looks of the parking lot, everyone was already inside. Logan saw Duncan's Tesla parked between Lilly's Audi and Jake and Celeste's Escalade. Cars that he assumed belonged to Casey and Sheriff Mars were on the other side of the lot, near the front entrance of the church. Logan pulled his Beemer into a spot at the far end of the church's parking lot, reveling in these last few moments of peace before his world fell apart. He took his time as he went around to open the door for Philippa. He seized her hand to help her from the car and then didn't let go. He latched himself to her for comfort, for support. She was his anchor, his lifeline.

Logan noticed Veronica right away when he entered the church. She was standing in the narthex greeting Casey, Duncan by her side. She looked sweet in a white strappy dress. Her hair was up in a knot high on her head. He almost forgot she wouldn't be happy to see him. Almost.

Veronica took one look at them and her gaze slid down to his and Philippa's joined hands. Her smile faltered, but she recovered well.

"I can't do it," he whispered to Philippa.

She squeezed his hand affectionately. "You can and you will," she pressed gently. As if to prove her point, Philippa dropped his hand and proceeded over to the small group assembled. "Duncan, Casey, this church is beautiful. Show me…" The deafening thumping of Logan's heart beating in digital surround sound drowned out the rest of what Philippa said.

Logan couldn't hold back anymore. He'd done everything wrong. His next move had the potential to just make things worse, but it had to be done.

He took a quick two steps forward, catching Veronica's elbow as she turned to follow her friends and fiancé.

"Veronica," he breathed. "Please, can we talk?"

Veronica turned to face him, her smile replaced by a weary sigh. He regretted everything. And yet, he persisted.

"Please," he begged just above a whisper. "Five minutes."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Let me guess—"

"No!" Logan interrupted. "No more snark. No passive aggression. Just you, me, and five minutes.

Her jaw jutted out a little in frustration. "I'll give you five _seconds_ ," she relented.

"That's not enough, but it's a start. I'm sorry for everything that's happened. Everything got so tangled up. Instead of talking to you, I played games. Stupid games. It made things worse." Logan wasn't sure he was making any sense. He willed his hands not to flail about too much in his nervous state, so he clenched them into fists and took a breath. "But aside from all the underhanded bullshit I've done these past few weeks, I found something serious that I feel you should know. I was snooping around, and—"

"If this is about Duncan, I don't want to hear it," she interrupted.

Logan reached out and took both of her hands in his. "I know you don't. And I know this is the worst possible timing. But it's serious. It's something you need to know about the man you're going to marry."

Veronica slid her hand from his grasp and held it up like a crossing guard. "No, Logan. Just no."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she kept going.

"There is nothing you have to say about Duncan that will change anything. And," Veronica threw a look over her shoulder. Logan followed her gaze. The minister had arrived and was standing with the Kanes. Logan watched as Celeste gave a tight smile and tilted her head toward the officiant in a clear signal for Veronica to join them. "Logan, you have to let this go. Now. If you don't, I honestly don't think our friendship can withstand it."

Logan felt as though she'd punched him in the gut. He had no breath. No air. Physical pain rushed through him from head to toe in lightning bolts of fire. But he deserved it. He deserved whatever he got.

"Veronica, don't say that. I wouldn't do this unless—"

"You know what? I think you're spending too much time going after my fiancé when maybe you should be keeping better track of your own." With that, she spun on her heel and proceeded quickly to the front of the church.

He followed behind her slowly, turning to shake his head at Philippa and Lilly who were standing near Casey to the side.

* * *

Veronica strode to the front of the church, determined not to let Logan Echolls ruin yet another aspect of this wedding. She should have kicked him out of the wedding. She hadn't wanted to. She'd thought that he'd come around. In the end, Logan always came through for her. But she meant what she'd said. Her and Logan's friendship, as far as she was concerned, was over. Maybe later—much later—they'd find a way to coexist. But not now.

She plastered a smile on her face. "Reverend Allen," she cooed, "how lovely to see you."

The rest of the rehearsal went off without a hitch. Logan had gone through the motions during the run through of the ceremony. He'd stared at her as her father had walked her down the aisle. He'd glared at Duncan and his parents. It all seemed par for the course.

Her gaze moved to Duncan. He seemed to move through the rehearsal without noticing much of anything. Not her frustration nor Logan's piercing gaze that would have filleted Duncan a thousand times over if looks could kill.

The only time Logan spoke at all was to offer to take their rings back to his hotel with him. Neither Philippa nor Lilly had had a pocket or purse large enough to hold the ring boxes, so Duncan had given them both to Logan. A fleeting thought had passed through her head that Logan would purposefully lose them before the ceremony tomorrow, but she'd let Duncan take the lead. As much as it killed her to admit it, she was done dealing with Logan Echolls.

Veronica was careful to avoid Logan after the mock ceremony. She quickly sidled up between Jake and Celeste, a place Logan was sure not to follow. She barely listened to their idle chatter with the pastor. It gave her a moment to breathe and observe. Observe Lilly teasing Duncan. Logan sulking on a pew in the corner by himself. Philippa talking to Casey Gant—standing a little too close, Veronica noticed. Philippa reached out to put her hand on Casey's chest but apparently thought the better of it and pulled back. Interesting. Not that she cared, but interesting. Thoughts of the previous night floated into her mind.

She'd seen Philippa out at dinner. Or some who looked like Philippa. She hadn't thought much of it at the time. Philippa didn't know many people in California, but her father did. She'd assumed that if it had been Philippa, she'd just had a meeting. Veronica had been busy herself with a client. But now...she supposed the man at the restaurant could have been Casey. In fact, he probably was. What was going on? Philippa wouldn't cheat on Logan, would she? A palpable protective streak struck through her like lightning. All anger toward Logan momentarily skirted away. Maybe Philippa had charmed her like she'd charmed Logan. Maybe she, Veronica, had been too quick to take Philippa into the fold. After all her talk of keeping Philippa close to watch her, Veronica had let her guard down. What an idiot she'd been.

Veronica clenched her teeth until her jaw ached. She needed to talk to Logan. Which would be hard to do when she wasn't really speaking to him. But she couldn't let it go. There wouldn't be time tomorrow, and after the wedding, things would just snowball until she and Duncan took off for the night near Santa Barbara.

Philippa glanced in her direction and paled a bit before crossing over to where Logan sat. Veronica, set jaw and all, made a move in that direction only to be swept up by Celeste.

"I've just received word that the out-of-town guests arrived at the rehearsal dinner. We'll drive you over, Veronica."

Veronica gave a distant nod, her eyes still trained on Logan and Philippa. And Casey watching them.

 _Interesting, indeed._

* * *

The rehearsal dinner was lovely, despite the circumstances, Philippa observed. The string quartet played Shubert quietly off on one side of the room. There were flowers absolutely everywhere. But that almost made everything worse. The ride to the restaurant with Logan had been utterly painful, but she had forced him to come. And now that she was here, everything looked in such perfect order that it was just wrong. All the beauty was on the surface, Philippa realized. That was the problem.

Philippa decided she was tired of the charade. Veronica had shot Logan down earlier, and Philippa was determined to insert herself and finish the job for him. Veronica had a right to know what the Kanes thought about her.

She saw Casey enter the private room of the restaurant and immediately felt her cheeks pinken. She fancied him, there was no denying it. She fancied Casey Gant and now she was about to break up a wedding. She wasn't one to be meek, and it was time to show it. It was best to warn Casey in advance, she decided. Philippa crossed the room toward him, but about halfway to his side, she felt a sharp tug on her arm.

"I need to talk to you," Veronica hissed in Philippa's ear, pulling her off course.

Philippa panicked for a moment. She eagerly searched the room for Logan as Veronica pulled her out the door toward the loo, but she didn't see him anywhere.

Veronica opened the door to the toilets, but there was a crowd in there. With a groan of frustration, it seemed as though Veronica gave up on privacy and led her back to a corner of the private dining room filled with her family and friends. Philippa had a sinking feeling that their private moment was about to become public; shit was about to go down.

"I can't stand there and watch you for one more minute. How could you do it?" Veronica hissed.

Philippa had readied herself to come clean about everything, Logan be damned, but now that the moment was upon her, she needed a second to regroup. She'd wanted to get Veronica alone. And now Veronica had the upper hand. Philippa wasn't even sure to what exactly Veronica was referring to at the moment. She blinked twice, desperately searching her mind for how to begin.

"Veronica, I—"

"I befriended you. I trusted you! I made you my bridesmaid," Veronica whisper-hissed loudly enough to be heard over the music and party-goers.

Well, this was going downhill quickly. Veronica's comment made Philippa huff. She wasn't stupid, after all. Public row it would be, then. "And how is that my fault? You'd known me all of maybe two minutes."

"Logan trusted you, so _I_ trusted you."

Philippa smirked, two could play this game. "Let's cut the crap. You didn't trust me for a single second. You made me a bridesmaid to keep an eye on me."

Veronica's reply was immediate and defensive. "Of course I did, and I had good reason to. Turns out I was right."

There was a pregnant pause. Philippa searched Veronica's eyes. What did all this have to do with anything?

Philippa's voice softened. "You weren't right." She groaned in frustration and looked over her shoulder. "This all started out pretty innocently. If you'll let me just get Logan, he'll explain everything."

"You know what?" Veronica jeered, following Philippa's gaze. "I think that's an excellent idea. Go get Logan. Because _you're_ telling him, _not me._ "

Veronica had shouted the last part, and her tone had attracted some attention. Several Kane family members were looking their way. Philippa looked for Logan in the crowd. And Lilly. Where the hell were they?

"Let me just find Logan," she pleaded. "I don't think we're talking about the same thing."

At that moment, Philippa heard the clinking of silverware on crystal. Someone was making an announcement.

"I'm talking about _you_ cheating on Logan with Casey. I saw you two last night!" Veronica's shout happened to be perfectly timed with the room falling silent. Her eyes went wide with embarrassment when the whole room turned toward them.

Philippa, despite herself, the situation, and the public spectacle began to chuckle.

"Cheating on me, eh?" came a response from off to her left. Out of the shadows walked Logan, a gleam in his eye that she hadn't seen in weeks. He looked chuffed and relieved. He wore a sly grin, the kind that let her know how he'd always gotten away with everything. When he reached her, he put his arm around her. "Last night?"

Honestly, the whole situation was so absurd that Philippa had to fight to not roll her eyes. "Well, I was under the _mistaken_ impression that _no one_ from Neptune would step foot in Riverside, so…" she let the sentence trail, unsure how to proceed.

Lilly approached their small group then. "She's right," Lilly interjected. "We did give her that impression."

Philippa turned her eyes to Veronica who looked equal parts humiliated, gutted and vexed. Philippa realized instantly that Veronica thought they were mocking her and sobered. "It's not you, Veronica. It's just the mess we've made. If you'll just let me explain—"

" _Us_ explain," Logan interjected.

"—most of this can all be cleared up quickly and easily," Philippa continued.

"They're not engaged," Lilly supplied.

Veronica gasped. "Since when?"

"Well, _I_ would have broken that a little more _delicately,_ but since _ever_ ," Philippa shrugged. "It was all—"

"A trick? A joke?" Veronica huffed and crossed her arms, "On me, apparently."

"Not a joke, Veronica. More of a…" Logan trailed off, rubbing his eyes.

"A ruse," Philippa finished for him.

"A _lie,_ " Veronica growled.

"It wasn't a lie. Not really," Lilly tried to explain.

" _You_ told me—" Veronica seethed.

"You assumed," Lily interrupted. "But we did lead you to that assumption, on purpose, and then we didn't dissuade you when you got there."

Veronica's face fell. Philippa wanted to rescue her. Once again, everything had gone to shit. "We're not explaining things properly." She reached out to take Veronica's hand in hers, but Veronica pulled away. Philippa threw a desperate look at her friends and then turned back to Veronica.

Suddenly Duncan appeared, looking furious. His tardiness made Philippa want to punch him in the face. Would he never be there for Veronica when she needed someone? _Wanker!_

"Can you all take this somewhere a little more private?" he snarled, keeping his voice low.

"That's what you're worried about, Duncan? Our friends lied to us!" Veronica's voice was low, dejected. "Your sister," Veronica added.

"Yes, let's take this outside," Duncan pressed, grabbing Veronica's arm and pulling her to the door.

"Take your hands off of her," Logan shouted, placing himself in between the affianced couple and driving them apart. Philippa, fearing the row would now turn physical, placed herself next to Veronica to create a little more space between her and Duncan. They needed to keep Duncan at a distance or he would sweep Veronica away.

Logan eyed Duncan for a moment and then turned slightly and spoke just to Veronica. "Veronica, can we _please_ talk?" he begged.

Philippa could see the tears in Veronica's eyes. "Please just give him ten minutes," she pleaded to Veronica. "He will explain everything."

Oddly enough, it was Duncan who objected. "If you think I'm going to let you be alone with _him_ , you're out of your damn mind."

At least Lilly seemed to know how to rein him in. "Duncan, you don't want a scene. Go back to the guests and give Logan and Veronica a moment."

"It's my rehearsal dinner. This is neither the time nor the place—"

Lilly beat him to it, giving Philippa a quick nod of her head to the door and pushing Duncan the other direction. "I don't ask much of you, but I'm asking you now. You know Logan won't back down until he's said his piece. You do damage control in here and let them have a minute. Go!"

Philippa was surprised once again when Duncan listened to his sister. Lilly, it appeared, knew how to work everyone, her brother included. Philippa glanced at Lilly and Duncan's retreating figures and Lilly paused for a moment and gave her a wink and a nod. _Go!_ she mouthed silently, her eyes glancing in the direction of the door.

Philippa didn't waste any time. She reached out to grab Logan and Veronica by the hand and marched them through the main restaurant and into the chilly February night air.

When outside, she turned to Veronica and took her by the shoulders. "You, listen to him. Give him a few moments of your time. This all went to shit, but the intention was genuine; this all started out rather innocently." Then she turned to Logan. "You, be nice. She's just had quite a shock." She looked between them for a moment before adding, "Can I trust you two not to kill each other if I go back inside?"

She didn't get any sort of response from either of them, which she considered to be a good sign. With a long, warning glance at Logan, Philippa returned to the restaurant. She'd done what she could. Now it was up to them.

* * *

Once Philippa was out of sight, Veronica closed her eyes for a long moment. All she'd heard lately was that she wasn't herself and she was too meek or too passive while Celeste and Duncan maintained that she shouldn't work, should dutifully remain passive. She was pulled in two directions. Why couldn't anyone just leave her be? Why couldn't she just be Veronica? But maybe things had gotten so twisted that she didn't even know who Veronica was anymore.

And Logan...who was he? Her mind was still reeling.

"Logan," she began. "I…" she sputtered. "You're not…"

He shook his head. "I'm not engaged." He reached out toward her and then seemed to think the better of it, which was probably a good choice. Veronica wasn't ready for him to touch her.

She closed her eyes again momentarily. He wasn't engaged? He wasn't engaged. _They_ weren't engaged! Logan and Philippa. Neither of them. Now that he'd said it, it was more real.

Flashes of conversations raced through her head as she processed what she'd just heard. It took a moment for her brain to assemble the pieces and tidbits she'd collected over the past few weeks regarding Logan and Philippa's relationship. What had been said. What she'd inferred. And she came to the conclusion that she'd come to the wrong conclusion. Clearly her friends had gone out of their way to push her in the wrong direction, but she'd gotten there all on her own. She'd began dodging Logan's phone calls long before Philippa had entered the restaurant all those weeks ago. Not so many weeks ago, really.

How could something just a few weeks ago feel like years?

How had she gotten here? Logan wasn't engaged. He wasn't engaged.

But she still was.

Duncan.

When she opened her eyes, Logan was studying her closely, his intense gaze locked on her. His hands were shoved in his pockets, his head tilted slightly forward toward her. His forehead was wrinkled in concern, yet his raised eyebrows left him looking almost sheepish. He was the little boy she'd known so long ago, waiting to be chastised. Mischief and impulsivity had always gotten Logan Echolls into trouble. And that expression had always gotten him out of it. Why would this time be any different?

But it was different. Everything was different.

But now, at least, when Veronica looked at Logan, it was obvious that this wasn't some scheme or part of a conspiracy. It was just Logan. His face held no trace of Lilly's interference or Duncan's overbearingness. Finally it was just them. Just the two of them.

Her brief respite of calm morphed into sadness. How had they gotten here?

Logan's soft voice cut through the fog. "Veronica, can we go somewhere?"

That brought her back to the present. Was he crazy? "Um... _no_!" Veronica shook her head vehemently. "You seriously think I'll go somewhere with you right now? After...after what you've pulled?"

Logan's eyes widened. "Just to the car," he explained, his hands again reached for her, but he didn't pull away this time so Veronica stepped back. He panicked a moment when she did. She could see it in his eyes. Desperation. It saddened her for a split second before she remembered, once again, why they were standing outside in the cold. And it really was cold. Her coat was inside. Inside...with her friends and fiancé and her whole life, really.

Veronica shivered despite herself. Even a bit of fog had rolled in off of the ocean that evening. Logan instantly shrugged out of his jacket and laid it over her shoulders.

"Just to the car," she agreed reluctantly. "And only because I'm cold."

Logan smiled for the first time that night. It was just a slight smile but it was there. A quirk of sides of his lips that would have been imperceptible to most people. But she wasn't most people. And the smile was there.

She could do this. She could talk to him. Even about Duncan. She'd listen and...well, she didn't know after that. As they approached the car, Veronica took a peek back at the restaurant and wondered what she'd be doing right now if she hadn't been hit with this bombshell. Then she turned back to the parking lot. It didn't matter.

* * *

Logan's hands shook as he opened the passenger side door for Veronica. Things were all so muddled, and he still didn't know where to start. He didn't want to leave her alone too long though, so he quickly made his way back to the driver's side and climbed in next to her.

He placed his hands on the steering wheel and drummed his fingers against it for a moment before her voice cut through.

"So," she prompted with a quick gesture to him. "Your meeting."

Logan shook his head. "So lawyerly," he said quietly. He reached out and pressed a button to turn the electricity on in the car so the heat would come on.

"If a Parisher's song comes on, I'm going to lose my shit, Logan," she warned.

Logan chuckled and adjusted the temperature and then turned to her. "Just warm air," he said. She had adjusted, despite her dress, to face him and was meeting him head-on. She seemed braced for an argument.

Where to begin…

"Listen, I'm trying to stay calm here, but you just pulled me out of my rehearsal dinner...away from my friends and family. This had better be good."

Veronica wasn't going to make this easy on him. "You pulled Philippa out first."

"That's because I saw her and Casey. I wanted to—"

"Warn me?" he surmised, finishing her sentence for her.

"Yes!" Veronica insisted, her voice getting louder and louder. "Little did I know that this was all some scheme!"

"I'm sorry!" Logan shouted before he could think. He took a deep breath and forced himself to be calm. "I'm sorry, Veronica," he said, looking straight into her eyes so she could see he was sincere. "My point was that you wanted to warn me. You care about me. Just like I care about you. Just like I tried to warn _you_. And that's why I wanted to talk to you tonight. To warn you. So will you please listen?"

Logan didn't know if it was the desperation in his voice or if he'd finally actually gotten through to her, but Veronica seemed to loosen up at that.

"Okay, Logan, I'm listening," she said, settling back into her seat.

Showtime. _Stop stalling, Logan._

Logan's grip on the wheel turned vice, and the leather squeaked under his hands. "I don't know how to start."

"Start with what you wanted to tell me at the church—something about snooping," she suggested, "and then go from there."

"Look, I'm not proud of myself if that's what you think." He released the wheel and dug into his back pocket. When he pulled out the folded papers, he made sure to leave the third in his pocket. He shouldn't have brought it with him anyway. "Lilly, Phil and I kinda sorta managed to get into Duncan's computer."

Veronica's eyes went wide. "Are you twelve?"

Logan panicked. "Maybe!" He dropped the papers into his lap and buried his hands in his hair. "Look, maybe you were okay with the whole Madison thing, but I wasn't. We weren't. We thought he was keeping things from you, and it turns out we were right."

"And what did you find?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"A list," Logan stated plainly.

"What kind of list?" she prompted.

"A list about you." Logan hedged. "About marrying you."

Veronica must have noticed the paper he'd dropped in his lap because she reached out and snapped it away from him. Logan was quick too. His fingers closed around her wrist before she could get a look at it.

"A pros and cons list for marrying you," he expounded.

"Is that all?" Veronica cackled mirthlessly. "So what? I have one too."

"You do?" Logan was surprised at how calm she seemed about this.

Veronica nodded as if it were obvious. "This isn't a big deal, Logan," she explained. "Marriage is a huge step. Of course, I have a list. I mean _some_ people liken it to me describing a poodle—"

"All you kept saying was dependable," he countered. "And you're right, marriage is a huge step. One not to be entered into lightly. And you should know the man you're about to marry." Logan indicated the list in her hand and let go of her forearm.

Veronica rolled her eyes but remained looking at him and she began to unfold the paper. "Well, my list is much better than dependable. Duncan is many things. He's a good man. He listens…" her voice trailed off as she read the list he'd printed.

* * *

Veronica squinted at the list in her hands and then flipped on the dash light so she could see better. What the hell?

It was a pro and con list like he'd said, but it was different than hers. Her eyes jumped to the top of the page. An email between Celeste and Duncan? She saw her name and...Madison's? So she wasn't the only contender...

Madison Sinclair pros: wealthy family, political supporters, campaign help

Madison Sinclair cons: questionable moral integrity — i.e. profession

 _Pole dancing instructor._ The last, at least, made Veronica snicker.

Veronica Mars pros: well educated, elected official father, student loans are humanizing, malleable, blue-collar background, broken home appeals to voters

 _Malleable_? Veronica's mind reeled. They'd been right. Logan...Lilly. All of them.

Veronica Mars cons: hours invested in job, likely in love with Logan

Veronica's stomach rolled over and she fought back a wave of nausea. It just kept getting worse. She had to stop reading. She didn't realize that she was hyperventilating until she felt Logan's hand close over hers, lowering the list to her lap.

Veronica quickly scanned the second page. It was farther down the email chain that Duncan had been writing back and forth with Celeste. Apparently, Madison had been cagey. She and Duncan had been out a few times but there hadn't been a spark. Duncan hadn't particularly cared for her despite Celeste's insistence that he try. In the end, Veronica had won out. _Malleable_. The word kept twisting in her gut like a knife. So beyond being great for public image, they'd chosen her to control her.

"Veronica, say something," Logan spoke. "I'm so, so sorry."

Oh, God. Of all the people to have seen this...Logan. No.

"Who's seen this?" she asked him.

Logan shrugged. "Just me. I told Philippa some of it." Veronica gasped. "Lilly only knows that I found a list." Logan reached out to touch her cheek, but Veronica pulled away.

"Good." So not everyone was privy to the sham that was her life. Veronica felt tears threatening but she swallowed them back. She wouldn't cry. She'd grown up with '09ers, she knew how to hold back tears. Veronica swiveled slightly until she was facing forward in her seat.

"Please say something," Logan repeated.

"I need to think," was what came out of her mouth. She didn't remember thinking it, but she heard herself say it.

Logan took a deep breath and turned her back to face him. "Look, I know the timing is absolute crap, but—"

"You think?" Veronica accused sarcastically. She felt crazy.

"Veronica—" he pressed.

"You just dropped a huge bomb on me, Logan. Just give me a second! I need to think," Veronica yelled, reaching up to rub her temples in rapid, circular motions. Her mind began racing through every conversation she'd had with Duncan. Her eyes jumped up to the top of the papers in her hand and she read the date there. It was just after Duncan had flown out to see her for the first time in Palo Alto. Her chest was squeezed with an invisible vise. The dates on the emails continued over the next few months and corresponded to Duncan's courtship—the one she hadn't really even realized she'd been part of. It had been very strategic. But Logan and all the scheming. Everyone...no one had been straight with her.

Logan, impatient as always, couldn't keep silent long. When he spoke, his words were cold and tight as though he was working hard to control himself. "What do you need to think about? I know this has all gone to shit, but he _lied_ to you. _More than once._ It was you or Madison. Madison! Veronica, Duncan chose you to control you."

 _Malleable._ Duncan. It had felt like he'd been so open with her. They discussed so much. Or at least they had at first. Once again, she felt pulled in every direction at once. There had to be some reason—some explanation. Maybe Celeste was the culprit. Maybe she could..."I need to talk to him."

Logan's voice tore into her thoughts. "Duncan?" His voice was menacing but it cracked with emotion. "Talk to Duncan! After everything? After _this?"_

"There has to be some logical—"

"Always the benefit of the doubt! Why, Veronica?" he snarled. "Why does he always get the benefit of the doubt and I get the back of you as you run away."

Veronica felt her breath catch. She couldn't pull fresh air into her lungs. The crushing weight pressing down on her hurt. She was scared and frustrated and defensive. She didn't always run from Logan, did she? It couldn't be true, could it? Was it? She truly didn't know. If she did run, it wasn't a conscious decision that she made.

"Why, Veronica?" Logan repeated more carefully this time.

She was so confused. Logan was just...so _much_. He drew things out of her and made her vulnerable and she didn't like it. He stirred things up in her that she didn't know how to react to or contain. He always had.

"I don't…" she gasped for a second, reaching up with her hands to grasp at words she hadn't fully conceptualized yet.

"You don't _what?"_ he growled.

" _I don't know, okay_!" Veronica shouted, clenching her hands tight and pressing her fists against her eyes. She groaned in frustration and then dropped her hands into her lap. "I don't know, Logan."

Logan shifted once again to face her fully. He reached out and took one of her hands in his and Veronica knew instantly why she ran from him. It was self-preservation.

"Veronica, I love you."

Veronica choked on nothing. Absolutely nothing. No. This was too much. She was dizzy. She couldn't…

"I think I always loved you. I knew I had a connection to you. Always a connection. When you moved up to Stanford, I was kind of lost for a little while. I'd gotten so used to you, to _us_ , that I almost didn't know how to function without you. But you left, and it ended up being the best thing that ever happened to me. I found my way—my own path. And it was amazing. I helped so many people. But something was missing. Then I had this moment where I realized that thing was you. And then I realized that I'd already proposed. That my crazy, mixed-up teenage self had known what I needed all along. But now I could do things right. I could do things like an adult rather than a stupid, impulsive kid in a coffee house. You weren't dating anyone, and I still had time. I had months before that stupid deadline we'd set. I made this plan to sweep you off your feet, and then when the time was right, I'd do it over again. Propose the right way. I thought I had time…"

"You _love_ me?" she gaped.

He nodded. Veronica should have been thrilled, she should have been overwhelmed with joy. The man she wanted, the one she'd always wanted, was sitting before her declaring his undying love. But after all the bullshit and games, all she felt was ire. "Love?" she repeated breathlessly. Accusingly. The tension that had begun in her head was spreading throughout her body. "Love, Logan? Until five minutes ago, I thought you were engaged."

"But I wasn't. Ever," he informed her. "Is that why you started avoiding me?" he asked.

She managed a nod. There was no point in denying anything now.

Logan's jaw clenched and she saw his hands tense and shake. "Do you love me too?" he asked, his voice was desperate. He was putting it all out there.

And she avoided it. "It was all over the papers. You and Philippa were _all over_ the papers."

"That was all just tabloid rubbish," he explained.

Months ago she might have thought it was super cute that he'd picked up British phrases. Now not so much. She was panting in frustration. "Rubbish? It was something about 'America's most eligible bachelor and Miss PrettyPerfect heiress' being ' _ineligible_ '. It was dance lessons. Like for a _wedding_."

Logan groaned loudly. "It was for you. All for you. Not the first times we were in the papers, but the dance lessons." He paused slightly as he leaned his head back against the headrest. He closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "You always complained that no one ever danced with you."

Holy shit. This couldn't be happening. The windows had fogged up and suddenly the warm air filling the car was a poison gas constricting her airway. Veronica couldn't breathe. Oxygen. She needed... air. She fished along the side of the door for window mechanism, but that part of the car was dark from the shadow of her body. She frantically fumbled along the car door for a second. Losing the battle with the tears that were stinging her eyes, she gave up with the window and threw the door open. How she somehow managed to keep herself on her feet as she spilled out of the car, she'd never know. It was all a blur. She bent over at the waist and grasped her knees in an effort to keep herself from crumbling. A blast of cold air hit Veronica the second she was free, but she didn't feel the chill. It was only relief of freedom after confinement.

Logan was instantly in front of her. He bent down onto his haunches and covered her hands with his own. He tried to meet her gaze, but she wouldn't do it. It was all her fault. She'd done this. She'd read into things what she'd wanted to and Duncan had been there at the right moment. Shit.

It was her fault. All of it.

"Veronica," he pleaded. At the sound of her name, Veronica gave in and looked at him. He looked so lost. About as lost as she felt. "Do you love me?" he asked again.

 _Breathe in, breathe out,_ she instructed herself. She was lost in his eyes. Such passion in those brown eyes.

"Choose me," he insisted, his eyes burning into hers. "Love me."

A noise in the distance caught her attention and she looked away. She looked toward the restaurant where Duncan was standing by the door, his eyes scanning the parking lot. She could only presume that he was looking for her.

Veronica couldn't bring herself to look back at Logan. Into his eyes. She didn't know what she would do if she did. With a slight burst of a sob, she righted herself to straight. No, she couldn't do this. _This_ had always been the problem. Everything was just too _much_ between them. And now...this...she'd done this to herself. They'd all made it worse, but she'd ultimately been the one to make this mess. She shut her heart off and did what she needed to do.

"I've gotta go," she informed Logan mechanically. Veronica swiftly shrugged off his jacket and draped it across his still outstretched arm. "I'm getting married tomorrow."

She heard Logan's sudden intake of breath. His sharp gasp that burrowed into her chest like an arrow.

"Veronica, you can't _possibly_ —"

Veronica heard his words, but then shut out the rest. She began her calm, collected walk across the parking lot towards her fiancè.

Shit, she really did run. The realization was soul-crushing, but she couldn't stop it. She couldn't control it.

Self-preservation.

* * *

The suite was utterly silent. Gloriously silent. The only sound Logan could hear was when he moved. It was the clinking of the tiny bottles he'd found in the mini fridge after leaving the Neptune Grand's bar downstairs. He was sitting in the dark, propped against...a couch—at least he thought it was a couch.

A sudden burst, a slit of light, surprised him. The stream then expanded until he was blinded. He scowled at the beam that was intruding on his drunken solitude and he partially covered his eyes to block it out. To block everything out. How many shots had he taken downstairs?

This was not good.

The beam of light illuminated a familiar willowy framed figure with another, taller one. The figures shared a chaste kiss and a long hug. It was tender and loving. Logan liked watching it. It was like a serene silent movie he could watch from between his fingers.

After a brief glimpse, Logan was disappointed when one shadow retreated and the other one—the slighter one—stepped into the room. Such a familiar shape, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He watched as his intruder fought with her own clothing, reaching first over her shoulder and then behind her back as she groaned. Momentarily giving up, the shadow kicked the shoes off her feet. One landed next to his side, while the other hit him square in the face. He didn't even bother to flinch. Apparently she couldn't see him, so maybe he wasn't even there. Because who would come in and throw shoes at him? He knew the figure wasn't Veronica, and no one else hated him right now. At least he didn't think so.

Everything came together when the figure spoke. "Bloody dress!" an accented voice cursed as she finally managed to unzip her dress.

The clothing fell to Philippa's waist and she let it hang there as she made her way to the small fridge in the kitchen area. She bent over and pulled out a bottled water and chugged it down, apparently not noticing that all the tiny bottles of alcohol were missing. The alcohol that was now clouding his mind. And his judgment.

"Thanks for the strip show, Phil. 'Specially since I prolly missed the bachelor party!" he slurred.

"What the hell?" she shot to standing and spun around, instinctively pulling her dress to cover her bra.

Logan laughed heartily, but the laugh turned into a sort of miserable groan and then he damn near cried. Again.

"Logan?" Philippa flipped on the light near him and he scowled up at her, squinting. She was scowling back down at him, gasping in fear, her hand on her chest. He could see that her heart was pounding.

"The one and only." God, he sounded as miserable as he felt. "Hope ya don' mind, but I started without you," Logan slurred.

"Looks like you more than started," she mumbled that part, but he could hear her. "You scared the shit out of me," she accused more loudly.

"You threw a shoe at my head!" he countered one hand over his eyes.

That made her snicker. "Yes, well, you probably deserved it."

"How d'ya figure?" he asked. He tried to throw his arms wide, but the movement caused him to tip over.

"I have been looking for you. I was worried. And you didn't handle that at _all_ well, darling," she reminded him.

"I didn't expect Veronica to rat us out. My very private conversation with her turned…" Logan struggled to find the right word, "...not private."

Veronica. The thought of her made him want to moan all over again. He'd stopped himself from leaving embarrassing voicemail messages. Well, more accurately, he'd stopped himself after he'd left the _first_ one. The one that started kind of mean but was heartfelt by the end. That had been a mistake, he'd realized after he'd hung up. Not that it would make any difference either way.

With a _humph_ , Philippa turned to the master bedroom, which was hers, and disappeared past the open door.

"I really hope that was Casey with you back there, by the way," Logan called out, to her. "Because if it's not, shit just got a whole lot more complicated," Logan's words were punctuated by a large hiccup and a small burp.

"Charming," Philippa chided lightly as she reemerged wearing an old worn out Oxford sweatshirt that Logan knew had been her sister Sarah's and yoga pants. Her hair was twisted on top of her head in a messy bun. "Of course it was Casey! Now let's get you off the floor."

Philippa tugged him to his shaky feet and then pushed him down onto the couch. He flopped back, groaning as he landed, and she sat down right beside him.

"She chose _him_ , Phil," Logan groaned. He could feel tears welling up behind his eyes again and he didn't even care. He pivoted on the large sofa and laid his head in her lap. He looked up into her hazel eyes and couldn't hold the tears back anymore. "I told her I love her and...she chose Duncan."

"I know, darling," Philippa soothed, stroking his hair. "I'm so sorry. But you did the right thing. She needed to know about the list...and Madison."

"I couldn't tell her the rest, Phil. I love her too much to hurt her. Don't know if it would make a difference, but it would hurt her. Just...couldn't," Logan mumbled.

Philippa's eyes narrowed, and she studied him carefully. "The rest?" she asked. "Logan, I don't understand."

"Yes, _the rest_!" he growled, knowing he made no sense but not caring. "She shouldn't have to know that. Wanted to punch Duncan his big fat face!" Then his eyes went wide. "Did I?"

Philippa's expression turned soft then. "You didn't. You were the bigger man. You walked away."

"The bigger man would have dated her years ago when he had the chance. The bigger man lost." Logan groaned and brought his hands to his face. "Being the _bigger_ man sucks."

Suddenly his hands were removed from his face forcibly. "Logan Echolls, what in the hell is on your hand?" Philippa hissed.

"Oh shit, I forgot." Logan tried to pull his hand from her grasp, but Philippa held it strong. That's when the tears started. Real tears that he couldn't even try to hold back in his inebriated state.

"Is that..." Apparently, Philippa couldn't even bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Yes," he tearfully admitted. "Duncan's ring! I don't know what the hell possessed me, but I tried it on."

Philippa started laughing. Howling laughing. Not in a mean way, but it killed Logan a little, especially when she danced her feet on the floor a little bit during one particularly strong roll of laughter.

"Shut up!" he moaned. "I know, I get it. I'm pitiful. If anyone finds out about this, my man card will be revoked for all time!"

"Well, take it off!" she shouted.

"I can't!" he countered even louder. "I tried everything. I tried water, and spit, and some booze." Logan groaned. "Another low point of the evening," he admitted. "Even soap! Now my finger's all swollen and the damn thing might never come off. It's Duncan's fault...him with his freakishly, girlishly small hands that are tiny. What a pussy." He paused for a moment and took in Philippa as she picked up her phone. "If you're taking a picture to post online, I swear to God, Phil—"

"Oh, relax," she assured him. Then she fell silent as she played with her phone. For a moment Logan forgot everything again. He just lay there, letting Philippa massage his scalp and hair. It felt good. It felt like something his mom would do if she was here, but it didn't make him sad like thoughts like that often did. He felt comforted.

After a moment, she slipped out from under his head, replacing her lap with a throw pillow. "I won't be a minute."

Logan might have fallen asleep. He'd been close, at least. But a tug on his hand made him open his eyes. She settled herself on the floor next to the couch and held his hand up, studying it. "You're lucky I always come prepared for everything," she informed him. "Hold this," she said, handing him a needle.

"What the hell?" he asked. Instantly awake, he jerked his head erect.

"Relax," she repeated. "Just hold still."

"Famous last words," Logan grunted but set his head back down on the pillow.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked, a bit of cheeky challenge in her tone.

"I trust you," Logan told her because he did.

He watched through hooded eyes as Philippa unrolled several feet of mint green dental floss and broke it off. She began tightly wrapping the floss around his finger from the ring all the way past his first joint, leaving a long stretch of floss on each end free. Then she took the needle from him and squinted as she threaded the end of the floss that was closest to the ring through the eye. Logan wanted to pull his hand away, but he didn't.

Philippa gave him a comforting smile as she pushed the inside of his finger away from the ring as much as possible and threaded the needle through the tiny space she'd created there.

"Dangerous part's over, Echolls," she teased, "You can breathe again now."

Logan smiled and let out his breath. She knew him so well.

Carefully, Philippa began to tug on the end she'd just threaded through the ring. Logan watched in enraptured awe as the ring slowly began its ascent. Just seconds later, the ring slid past his finger joints and then the tip and dropped onto his chest. Philippa picked it up and gave him a triumphant grin.

"I think I'll hold on to that, thank you very much," she quipped as she closed her fist tightly around the band. "I assume you didn't flush hers down the toilet," Philippa speculated.

Logan shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers. "'Course not. It's in the box up on the wet bar."

"Where this one should be as well!" Philippa gave him side-eye and then popped to her feet, but Logan grabbed her wrist and tugged her back down until her face was hovering over his again.

"Phil, thank you. That was amazing," he grinned. Maybe his first real grin of the evening. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

Philippa gave a small huff and closed the distance between them to kiss his forehead. "Pinterest," she told him plainly, and then with a wink, she was gone.

* * *

Philippa tossed the cream-colored towel with the Grand's logo embroidered on it onto the foot of her bed and padded her way out to check on Logan. He'd been on his back when she'd left him to shower, and she was worried about him. He'd been coherent enough to talk earlier, but she'd never seen Logan drink more than a social glass of wine at dinner. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Logan, she realized, was much too tall for the sofa he was sleeping on. His head was at an awkward angle, and his legs were hanging off the end of the couch, where his calves hit the arm. It wouldn't do at all. Even if he was going to ditch the wedding in the morning, he needed to sleep well.

She hoped he wasn't too knocked out to rouse.

"Logan," she whispered, gently rubbing his shoulder. "Logan, I think you should move to the bed, darling. It'll be so much more comfortable."

Logan turned in his sleep and snuggled closer to her hand that was still on his shoulder. It made her smile despite herself.

"No, you can't sleep here, darling." She spoke a little louder this time.

"Slept much worse places," he mumbled against her hand.

Said the man with houses on multiple continents and a flat in Kensington. "Well, not tonight you're not," she reasoned, pulling her hand out from his neck and grabbing his wrist. She gave his arm a firm tug and he resisted. "Please just help me get you settled into bed," she implored. "I want to sleep too. I've got to be up in five hours to begin the beautification process," she explained. "It's a long and arduous expedition, yes I know...see I can insult myself faster than you can when you're sloshed. Isn't this fun?"

She knew that teasingly insulting herself would get him moving, and it did. Logan pulled himself up to sitting and popped one eye open to give her a once over.

"Happy now?" he grumbled.

"Nearly," she admitted, gathering his other hand in hers. "Well done. Now up you go…" she said as she shakily hoisted him to standing and took some of his weight to steady him.

Luckily, his room was close. "Where are the girls?" he asked when he realized where she'd led him. They were supposed to be staying here with Philippa tonight.

"Well, our plans for the evening took an unfortunate turn." Philippa ignored Logan's snort. "Last I saw, Lilly was in her parent's suite yelling, and Veronica was in Duncan's—"

"Yelling?" Logan surmised.

Philippa lowered him to the bed, taking a moment to stretch her back after his added weight disappeared. "I'm afraid not," she told him. "It was oddly quiet in there."

"Not a good sign for me," Logan chirped. "As expected." He tried to unbutton his shirt but gave up.

Philippa bent over and pushed his hands out of the way and finished unbuttoning the shirt for him. When he pulled his shirt off, she tugged a Hearst t-shirt she'd found in the dresser over his head and then set off to hang up the shirt in her hands. "You can take your own trousers off," she informed him, handing him the pajama pants she'd found with the shirt. "I'll hang them up for you."

Mercifully, Logan did as he was told and then slid under the downturned sheets. "Phil? Can you grab me a Gatorade from the fridge?" he asked. "Maybe a few Advil?"

"You really did use to drink a lot, didn't you?" she asked rhetorically. It was hard to picture; he was usually so in control.

She did as he asked. He swallowed down the pills with half the bottle of liquid and set the rest on the bedside table.

"Lay with me?" he asked. "For a little while? Don' wanna be alone right now," he whispered.

How could she refuse him anything, poor dear. "Of course, I will," she said comfortingly before sliding under the sheets next to him and cuddling up to him when he pulled her into his side.

"I never really believed you before, but you were right," she admitted.

"Right about what?" he asked.

"Neptune," she said plainly. "It is the Hellmouth. Holy shit, I don't know how you ever survived growing up here."

Logan laughed, but it was mirthless. "I don't think I can do this, Phil." His voice broke then. "You said it wouldn't come to this. You said—"

"I was wrong," Philippa admitted. "I'm sorry; I don't understand her at all. She's not happy with him. She's...I guess I shouldn't be surprised; you're both just too bloody stubborn for your own good. Idiots, the lot of you."

She did feel guilty. She had been sure that Veronica would see through Duncan long ago. They shouldn't have played games. This was real life, not some silly Hollywood clichè.

"How can she—after all that—expect me to stand there and watch—"

"Because we're going to do what she's doing. We're not doing it because we agree with her decision or it makes us happy. We're doing it because it's what we think is the right thing to do; because we promised," she said firmly, not knowing which of them she was trying to convince. Probably both. Her bravado was false, though. She was going to have a hard time being there as well. "You'll go, and you'll stand there, and you'll pass off the rings. And then afterward, I'll sit with you and I'll hold your hand, and we'll—"

"Pretend that my heart isn't broken..." he finished for her. His voice was stronger now.

"Yes," she agreed. "And then we'll come back here and get shitfaced—" he laughed at that "one last time. And then the next morning, the moment we manage to crawl out from beneath our hangovers, we'll hop a plane to Heathrow and we'll hole ourselves up in your _beautiful_ flat. At which time, I'll give you exactly a fortnight to wallow in self-pity—soberly, of course—"

"Of course," he snickered.

"And then we'll go from there." She paused and raised her head to look into his eyes. "We'll find you the best yogi in the whole of the United Kingdom and he'll sort you out—both of us out. We'll be so centered we can't see straight."

That made him snicker again.

"You won't be alone."

There were tears in his eyes. "I won't be alone," he confirmed. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked.

Philippa scoffed at that. "That's the part you still haven't quite wrapped your head around, Echolls. We're family, now, you and I. You don't have to do anything to deserve family. They're just there. All the time. Even when you ask them to leave." She laid her head back down on his chest.

"Thank you," he said, squeezing her tightly.

"Though Casey may pop in there from time-to-time as well," she admitted almost sheepishly. "You'll have to make room."

"I'll gladly share," he promised. "After my two weeks, I mean. Those are just mine. But Casey...I approve. I like him; your dad's gonna love him. At least one good thing came of all of this."

She smiled. "That it did."

Philippa kept her head against Logan until his breathing evened out and she was sure he was asleep enough that he wouldn't be bothered. Despite being totally knackered, she was still too restless to sleep. She needed to pace and think for a while or at least sit on the balcony and take in the city view. Something to remind her that the world was bigger than this town, this mess.

She gently pulled herself out of Logan's arms and slid from between the sheets. Philippa made her way around the bed and carefully rolled Logan onto his side, shushing him as she did so to keep him comfortable.

She watched him sleep peacefully for a moment, reveling in the calm before tomorrow's inevitable storm, and then she placed a quick peck on his forehead and turned to tip-toe out. A step away from the bed, her foot came into contact with something soft, and she looked down to see Logan's suit trousers crumbled in a pile. They'd have to be dry cleaned later, but she couldn't leave them that way.

She tiredly bent over and snatched them off the floor and made her way to the closet. She found the right pant hanger and then hung the pants by their feet to line up the seams properly. As she gave them a little shake and threw them over the hanger, a small stack of folded up papers fell from the back pocket to the floor. Philippa hung the suit in the closet and closed the door before she retrieved the papers from the floor. She held them away from her distastefully, knowing that it was Duncan's damned list. The one Logan had printed from Duncan's laptop—Duncan's pro and con list comparing Veronica and Madison Sinclair. Lilly's brother disgusted her.

Philippa tossed the list onto the coffee table by the sofa, wondering for about the thousandth time that day what the hell was wrong with Neptune, California. It was morning in London. She considered calling her father for advice, but decided on silence instead; she moved to the bar and poured herself a tall glass of wine to settle her nerves.

She really intended to mind her own business. That had been the plan. But the papers sitting there proved to be too tempting. She'd not yet seen them firsthand. She'd come this far—meddled this much. Why stop now?

The first few pages weren't anything interesting. It was everything Logan had explained to her and Lilly before the rehearsal dinner. Duncan was a tosser to be sure, but that was yesterday's news. And then Philippa's eyes caught the end. The last page. The one that was separate from the others. She instantly felt the blood drain from her face. It couldn't be. This had to be a joke. But it couldn't be.

Logan's comment from earlier popped into her head. _The rest._ Holy shit. Philippa carefully folded the papers and placed them back on the table. She understood why Logan couldn't tell Veronica the rest. It was overwhelming and just wrong. He loved her too much.

Luckily, Philippa realized, she didn't have such scruples. Enraged like she hadn't been in years, she crossed the suite into her bedroom and retrieved her phone. She noticed that her hands were shaking as she pulled up the phone number she needed and placed the call. It connected a moment later and she couldn't deny the anguished groan that came from her.

"Casey, I need you," she breathlessly spoke into the phone.

There wouldn't be any sleeping for her tonight.

* * *

I had this chapter all queued up to post in February, but I chickened out. I hadn't written much of Chapter 10 and panicked. I spent this last weekend with Lisa and we managed to squeeze in a little writing time, and then a nice review today (thanks, jmazzy) gave me courage. Chapter ten is mostly written (it's LONG), and I have a good feeling for the epilogue. And you've waited a long time! Thanks for the encouraging messages. At least you got almost 13K words this time, even if I did leave it...well, like *that*.

Thanks to kmd0107 and LisaWolfe80 for their help.


	10. Chapter 10

February 14th

Logan laid back, enjoying every ray of sunshine as it soaked into his skin. He felt at peace. So at peace. He was home. After so many months in London, the sun, hot and constant, warming his skin was perfect. A perfect moment. A perfect day.

The only fly in the ointment was his head. It was pounding. Throbbing. He wasn't sure why. And he felt a little queasy as he bobbed back and forth and up and down slightly with the waves. But none of that mattered out on the water. He pressed his back into the fiberglass surfboard beneath him. It was surprisingly soft. Softer than he'd remembered. But that didn't concern him. Nothing could ruin this. Surfing. It had been what he needed. What he always needed, but today more so than ever. Today was important. He couldn't remember why exactly, but it was. Somehow he wasn't worried though. Not with the sun shining like that. How could anything be wrong on a day like this?

If only his head didn't ache so much. Logan brought a hand up to massage one temple and then the other. Just two more minutes. In two minutes he'd ride one last wave to the shore. He had things to do, for sure. Something was pressing. If only he could—

An unexpected wave took him by surprise, splashing his face and jarring him out of his reverie. He sputtered, sitting up too quickly, and lost his balance. His board tipped and he was….falling, falling, falling. Falling?

Logan came to just before his face planted into the hardwood floor next to his bed at the Neptune Grand. He caught himself just in time to save his nose.

"What the hell?" he grumbled, doing a pushup straight to standing and bracing himself for another attack. It didn't come. Instead, he came face-to-face with his would-be assailant. A curly haired, lanky individual who looked...vaguely familiar. Logan curbed his urge to punch the guy, whoever he was. His head hurt too much to think properly, but he knew that punching wouldn't be good. And the bright light that was streaming through the window was suddenly anything but soothing. It was a hammer pounding directly on his brain.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" he croaked. He didn't sound as mad as he felt, but that was possibly due to the fact that his eyes were about to explode from the pain.

"Of course," the dopey looking guy in front of him drolled, rolling his eyes as he spoke. "We only grew up together. No reason to remember me," his sarcastic tone was punctuated by a grumble.

Logan squinted his eyes for a moment and scratched his head wearily, as though it would jog his memory. He tried to focus on the face in front of him. His eyes went to the plastic name tag pinned to the man in front of him's suit that read 'Jeff,' and then it all clicked.

"Ratner?" Logan smiled lopsidedly at his own aptitude. He might be too hungover to see straight, but he could never forget this guy. Jeff Ratner, longtime Neptune resident, and Neptune Grand employee. Which made Logan remember where he was. "You still work here?" And that he was wet. "Did you throw water on me?"

Ratner's forehead seemed to tighten. "Yes, well, I'm management now," he said crisply. He gave Logan a long once-over, from head to toe, which almost made Logan self-conscious. Logan was standing in just his boxer-briefs. He still had fifty pounds—and a trust fund—on Ratner, however, and refused to be intimidated. He decided to just own the wet, underwear-clad look in a way that only an Echolls could and crossed his arms. One side of Ratner's lips curled up into a snarky smile. "I've wanted to throw many things at you over the years, Echolls," he admitted. "But that was courtesy of your girlfriend."

Now Logan was confused again. And thinking hurt. He groaned and rubbed his temples once more. "My girlfriend?"

"Sorry, fiancèe? _Of course_ you're engaged to her," Ratner grumbled with another eye roll. "Your _fiancèe_ ," he stressed the word as if it were a disease, "offered me a tidy sum to come up here and 'knock you up',"—

Logan snickered. Philippa.

"—which I blatantly refused to do until she informed me that it meant to wake you up and that I could 'use any means necessary'." He smiled at the empty carafe in his hand. "Which was my pleasure."

Logan almost chuckled despite himself. "You're lucky I didn't deck you," he informed Ratner without putting too much weight on the comment. He didn't want to be an ass, he was just stating a fact.

Ratner closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "Logan Echolls wasted and whining. Just like old times," he informed Logan dryly. "I saw that you're starting a bottle collection again on the floor out there." Ratner indicated the main room. "Shall I inform housekeeping of the impending mass clean-up job?"

The snark of Logan's high school days living in the Grand came to the surface. He cocked his head to the side. "Aw, don't be like that. Did you bring your yearbook? Because I can sign it. 'K.I.T.' with my number if it'll turn that frown upside down."

Ratner seemed to consider the carafe in his hand but must have thought the better of throwing it at Logan because he set it down on the dresser near the window instead. Logan took that as a good sign. He could play nice too. Maybe.

"Truce," Logan offered.

"Never," Ratner deadpanned, but a smile threatened the corner of his mouth. He turned to pull a small tray off the dresser he'd put the pitcher onto. "I come bearing gifts from your _better half_."

Logan smiled at the thought of Philippa setting this up. She really was his better half even if they weren't together. And he knew Philippa had won Ratner over just like she had everyone else. Just like she always did.

Ratner handed Logan a shot glass half-full of amber liquid. "Hair of the dog that bit you."

Logan downed it without hesitation. "Thank you," he said genuinely. "Did you bring coffee?" he asked hopefully.

Ratner shook his head. "Caffeine will just dehydrate you more." He indicated the Gatorade on the bedside table and then handed over two Advil. "Chug it," he instructed him. "The kitchen sent you this," he said, retrieving the last item from the tray. It was a brown liquid concoction. It looked disgusting.

"Your attempt at drowning me was unsuccessful, so poison?" Logan surmised, taking the glass from Ratner and holding it up to the light. "What's in it?"

"You don't want to know. But the chef says it'll clear that hangover right up."

Logan took a small sip and nearly gagged. The concoction tasted about as appetizing as it looked. But anything to stop the pounding in his head was welcome. With a grimace, he downed two-thirds of it in a few long gulps. His body did an overly-dramatic shiver and Logan shook his head as he concentrated on not letting the grimy drink come back up again. He couldn't finish it. "That's terrible."

Ratner, with a disapproving shake of his head, said nothing as he crossed over to the ensuite bathroom and turned on the shower before turning back to Logan and putting his hands up in surrender. "Don't worry, this is where my involvement ends. There isn't enough money in the world!" He said the last part quickly under his breath. Ratner made his way to the closet and retrieved Logan's tuxedo, laid it carefully across the foot of the bed, and then he moved to the door of the bedroom. He turned back just before he'd have disappeared. "I'm to inform you that you're supposed to be at the church in forty-five minutes. Your fiancèe has the rings and a Xanax waiting for you." And, with a muttered, "Stupid rich kids," he was gone.

* * *

Logan's hangover had significantly lessened by the time he stepped out of the shower. He still felt like crap, but the banging in his head had deadened to a much more palatable dull ache. He used a hand towel to clear the condensation from the large, square bathroom mirror and took a long look at himself. He was relieved that there was no sign of hangover on his features. Booze resistant liver, he thought to himself. If nothing else, the Lester genes had given him that. It was something, he supposed.

He dried off quickly and then padded out to the bedroom and took a long look at the suit laid out for him. It was as grim as he remembered it. But it fit his mood and the day. Today felt like a funeral, and his role was to be the pager leading the cortège through the streets. The thought brought a lump to this throat, but he shook it off. He really wished that Philippa had left the Xanax here for him. He hadn't used any drugs since high school, but today could be an exception. He really really needed to not care right now.

As he removed the shirt from its hanger and tossed the jacket onto the bed again, Logan realized that he was, as usual, immensely grateful to Philippa for seeing to everything. She always came through for him. Logan didn't know if he'd have been able to get himself together this morning. He closed his eyes as he began pushing buttons into place, misaligning them once and needing to start over. Moving slowly was not working to improve his mood, so he hastily secured his cufflinks and then donned pants. He had ten minutes to spare before he had to leave, but idleness wasn't his friend today. If he left now, he could hide in the back of the parking lot and practice some deep breathing and then maybe snatch a Xanax from Phil before his actual funeral procession began.

Logan's phone was nowhere to be seen. It was probably dead anyway, though, and he didn't see himself needing it. He found his keys on the bar's countertop where Philippa had left them and almost balked. The wedding could go on without him, surely. It was just a fact. They didn't need him. But when had anyone ever needed him? He could skip out and his absence would be noted, but it would probably work out best for everyone involved. But then Philippa's words rang in his head.

"We're doing it because it's the right thing to do. Because we promised," he reminded himself aloud. "Damn you, Phil," he grumbled, fisting his hands in front of his eyes for a brief moment. She was right. He knew she was right. Logan scooped up his keys, grasping them so tightly that they dug into the skin. He clenched his jaw hard for another moment, relishing how good the pain felt; just as it always had when he was a kid. "Fucking Neptune," he murmured to no one with a long exhale as he secured his tie with a Windsor knot. Why had he thought this time would be any different?

He'd do it. He'd go and do what he needed to do. Even if it hurt. Even if it nearly killed him. And maybe one day, in ten years' time when his heart had healed enough that it could be held together with duct tape and bubble gum, he'd be glad he'd been a part of his best friends' wedding.

A guy could hope, couldn't he?

* * *

Logan parked near the front of the lot in the sunniest space he could find. All the places in the far corner were taken, but he didn't care if someone saw him sitting there. He didn't even know how he'd driven here. It was all a blur. He'd traveled on autopilot. And now that he could see the church, it was as if he were existing in a dissociated state. It was as though the whole day was playing out in front of him; as if he were the actor in some play rather than living his real life. He supposed that if it helped him survive, it was a good thing. He didn't want to feel.

He was early, but he noticed that several guests had already arrived. He watched for a moment as people sped into the lot and hurriedly exited cars. No doubt they were clamoring for the best seat in the house for the wedding of the century, Logan noted bitterly. The thought made his stomach churn. There was reality again.

He really should get in there. People were waiting for him. Expecting him. He didn't know if the girls had arrived yet, and there was only one way to find out. But first, he needed a moment. His phone was still somewhere at the hotel, and with it, his chance for guided deep, meditational breathing. He'd have to wing it.

Logan eased his seatback down a few inches and then settled his feet flat on the floor of the car, grounding himself. He let the sun warm his face and the exposed inch of his neck. It felt good. He took several deep, cleansing breaths. _In two, three, four. Hold two, three, four. Out two, three, four._ _And repeat_ , he gently told himself, focusing on the here, the now. After several cycles, he was feeling much more centered. He could almost feel his chakras aligning naturally with each breath he took. He was almost ready.

 _Remember, Logan,_ he gently told himself inside his head. _All that matters is right now. And in this moment you're okay._ He felt the last bit of tension between his shoulder blades loosen a bit more. _All situations, all feelings and emotions in life are impermanent. Today is—_

Logan was jarred out of his reverie by the slice of cold air that hit him when his door was wrenched open with such force that he thought it might rip from the hinges. Just as he was about to object, a hand reached in from outside the car, wrapped itself around his perfectly knotted tie, and dragged him out of the car.

Logan squinted into the sun until the face of Duncan Kane blocked it out.

"Where is she?" Duncan bellowed, an inch from Logan's face.

Still slow on the uptake, Logan's first response, he realized a moment later, hadn't been a smart one. "Who?"

Thankfully he pulled it together enough to turn his face away from the fist that flew at him just before it made contact with his left cheekbone. Pain sliced through Logan's jaw and ear and stars shot past his eyes. Logan was slammed into the side of the car as the realization dawned on him.

 _Veronica. Duh._

"Who the hell do you think?" Duncan's face had turned a particularly dark shade of pink, and when he spoke, spit sprayed over Logan's smarting face.

Duncan pulled back his fist again for another go and Logan braced for impact, closing his eyes instinctively. The contact didn't come. After a second's pause, Logan ventured to crack one eye and saw Casey holding Duncan's arm.

"Stop it, Duncan!" Casey commanded before dragging Duncan away from Logan altogether. "Let him talk."

"I can't believe you'd show your face here," Duncan shouted. "Where. Is. She?"

Now Logan was just pissed off. "How the hell should I know? Aren't _you_ the one she's marrying?" he countered, shoving Duncan away from him until Duncan let go of his tie. "Isn't she here?"

Duncan took a moment to study Logan but didn't seem convinced.

Lilly appeared from behind Duncan, and she gasped at the state of Logan.

Logan barely registered Lilly's response, his eyes were still fixed on Duncan. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Duncan. _I conceded,"_ Logan insisted, his arms flailing about in the air. " _You_ _won_!"

"Bullshit!" Duncan yelled.

Now it was Logan's turn to be worried. Duncan seemed genuine. "Duncan, I wouldn't lie about Veronica's wellbeing. I haven't seen her since she left me standing in the parking lot of the restaurant last night."

"I _know_ you did _something_. This has _Logan Echolls_ written all over it. You've been scheming and conniving since the second you arrived," Duncan gritted out from behind locked teeth. "Spill, Echolls. She was fine when she left this morning. She was on her way here to meet the hair stylist and she was just fine. What did you do?" he demanded, now shaking violently with anger.

"I'm afraid," a feminine voice cut through the fray, " _that_ honor belongs to me."

Logan turned, along with Duncan and Casey, to see Philippa, looking radiantly made up and coiffed. She was every bit the powdered, poised, and lovely bridesmaid except for the casual athletic clothing she wore and her grim expression.

" _You?"_ Duncan snarled, taking a menacing step toward her.

Instinctively, Logan moved to place himself between Philippa and a fuming Duncan, unsure of what the man in front of him would do.

"Back off, Kane," Logan warned.

The interference only seemed to push Duncan farther. "I wouldn't ever hit a woman!" he growled, hurling the words at Logan. "I'll leave that to you Echolls men!"

Logan ignored the collective gasps of onlookers as his red-hot fury overtook him. His mind saw a flash of his father as the comparison hit home. Before Logan knew what he was doing, his own fist had connected with Duncan's face. He barely felt the flesh of his knuckles split at the contact, his breath coming in fits and spurts as Duncan fell back onto the ground.

Logan took a step forward, but Casey came to his aid again, this time holding _him_ back as Duncan scrambled to his feet.

"Logan," Casey's voice broke through the sound of blood rushing through Logan's brain, "we're going for a walk." Casey, still holding Logan's arms, shoved him away from the group. "Duncan," he called out, "stay here."

"The hell I will," Duncan called out as Casey half-dragged Logan around the side of the church and through a side door that led to what Logan could only presume was the groom's suite.

Logan wrenched his way out of Casey's grasp with a promise to behave and then began pacing the length of the room. He barely even noticed Lilly and Philippa step around Casey to enter the small room as well, their eyes darting back looking everywhere and nowhere. No one would meet his gaze.

Casey turned his attention to Duncan, who came bursting through the door, hot on their heels. "Don't even think about it," Casey warned him, pointing to a chair.

"You've got to be _shitting_ me!" Duncan roared. Then he turned to Philippa, whose downturned eyes seemed to give him pause. She actually looked a bit frightened. "Talk!"

Casey moved to Philippa and pulled her close to his side. The sight made Logan calm a bit. Poor Phil's eyes were wide with shock. "She'll talk when _you_ sit down," Casey warned protectively.

With a dramatic growl and a roll of his eyes, Duncan complied, deflating as though all the fight had suddenly left him.

And that's when Philippa began to speak.

* * *

Philippa was frazzled, not for the first time today. She'd been so sure of herself until this very moment. Or, more precisely, when the first punch had been thrown. She'd seen Logan pull up in his car and had stalled Duncan as long as possible; she'd known it wouldn't be long.

And what Duncan had said to Logan...she never imagined it would have gone that far.

"I'm so sorry, Logan," she began, fighting to contain her nerves.

Logan seemed to soften and took a step toward her, and she hastily retreated a step in unison.

Casey, misinterpreting her reaction, held him at bay. "Keep to your side of the room," he warned Logan.

Logan looked gutted, worried. "Phil," he whispered.

His eyes instantly met hers in a silent plea. Her heart ached for him. Knowing their mutual history, she quickly put his mind at ease.

"Logan, I don't...I would _never_ think that—" her gaze slid over to Duncan who suddenly couldn't meet her eyes. "I'm keeping my distance to get this all out. You'll distract me," she insisted earnestly.

Logan seemed to believe her. She could see the tension in his neck diminish slightly as he nodded curtly at her, silently beckoning her to continue.

"Last night...well, Logan, last night I found..." her voice trailed off. She didn't know where to begin. How to start. She dropped her arms to her sides limply. "You know what I found."

She watched Logan's eyes go wide and then he covered his face with his hands. She paused for a moment, worried. But then one more glance at Duncan sitting haphazardly in his chair got her going again. _Wanker!_

"I got up early this morning to meet Veronica to get ready for the _blessed event."_ She couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she spoke the words.

***flashback***

February 14th, morning

Philippa clutched her toiletry case, holding it firmly as the car stopped in front of the church. How was it possible to be so sure of one's course and so unsure at the same time?

As she reached for the door handle of the town car she'd ordered for the morning, she noticed that her hands were shaking. She'd been too nervous to take Logan's car. If everything went as planned, he'd need it later, and Philippa didn't want to drive on the wrong side of the road for the first time when she had what felt like an army of angry, crack-addicted butterflies swarming her abdomen.

But it was time to finish off this whole mess. Logan might be too good a person to tell Veronica the truth—the whole truth—but Philippa, luckily, wasn't afflicted with such scruples. Being the better person wasn't on her agenda for the day. She had a chance to set things right and she was bound and determined to do so.

She'd asked the driver not to hurry and then spent the car ride rehearsing what she was going to say. She'd set everything up. Logan's mobile phone was off and hidden in her bedside table at the Grand. She'd taken the phone off the hook in the suite. The hotel manager wouldn't wake Logan up until later. Duncan wasn't set to arrive for hours. And Lilly would be delayed. Though even with all her planning, she was well aware everything could still go to shit. But she was maintaining that the power of positive thinking would prevail. Knowing Casey was onboard helped a bit. He had assured her that she was doing the right thing. And he was supplying the getaway car, so there was that.

Now that she'd arrived at the church though, nerves hit her again. But then she thought of the paper tucked into her pocket and anger took over again. Excellent. She needed hate fire to spur her into action. It was now or never.

She gave the church a long look as she alighted from the car and waited for the driver to retrieve her garment bag. She'd lugged her bridesmaid dress over from the hotel, unwilling to trust anyone else with the task. Despite being certain it wouldn't ultimately be needed, Philippa had decided to follow her father's sage advice. "If you do not want it to rain, always carry an umbrella." As a Londoner, she'd laughed off the adage, and it's deeper meaning because it _always_ rained no matter what. But at this moment her father and the garment bag empowered her. Now that she'd brought the dress, she was assured of success and wouldn't need it. And, most importantly, it was always important to keep up pretenses before dropping the bomb.

Deciding it was time to stop dilly-dallying, Philippa made her way around the side of the church to the bride's suite where they would be readying themselves for the wedding. The driver was in tow, still holding the garment bag high so it wouldn't drag. Celeste had insisted on such an early start time, and Philippa had initially been annoyed. Hair and make-up only looked perfect so long. Clearly, Celeste wanted the girls to get ready first so that she got her own hair and makeup done closer to showtime. But now the early hour was something to be grateful for. Philippa needed to speak to Veronica alone.

"Just through there," she instructed the driver, smiling up at him despite her nausea. He proceeded her through the door, holding it open for her. "Thank you," she told him sincerely. It was better for Philippa to keep her hands firmly fastened on her toiletry bag and purse to keep them from shaking even more.

Philippa indicated where to hang the dress and thanked him again as he retreated back through the door they'd just entered. When she turned, she saw Veronica. And the sight startled her.

Veronica looked weary. Exhausted, actually. She was slumped over in an overstuffed, pale pink armchair in one corner of the room, intently studying her own hands. She was so internally engrossed that she hadn't even seemed to notice Philippa's arrival. It broke Philippa's heart.

"I wasn't sure you'd come," Veronica said, still looking at her hands.

So she _had_ noticed her.

"Of course I came," Philippa insisted, sitting down on the ottoman in front of her friend. "That's what friends are for."

Veronica made an unladylike scoff that came out as more of a choke than anything else.

 _Deep breaths, Philippa,_ she told herself.

"Veronica—" she began

"Please don't," Veronica countered. "There's nothing to say."

"Despite all of this, I _am_ your friend," she insisted. Philippa reached out to touch Veronica's shoulder and then decided against it. She knew Veronica must feel so alone right now, but she didn't know how to reach her. And what she was about to do, even if for the greater good, wouldn't help matters. "How did last night go with Duncan?" she ventured to ask.

Veronica shrugged and leaned back into the chair, making eye contact with Philippa for the first time. "It went about how one would expect," she monotoned. "We talked. He explained." Veronica shrugged again. She lifted her hands in front of her face and resumed picking at them.

"Veronica, you don't have to marry him," Philippa insisted. "You don't have to do it for Logan—" Veronica flinched at the sound of his name— "but you don't have to marry Duncan either. You don't have to marry _anyone_. Especially not today."

"That's what my dad said last night," Veronica replied evenly, dropping her hands to her lap again. "But everyone is here: People from work, out-of-town family, half of Southern California. Some distant Kane cousins flew in all the way from Cork."

"That's no reason to marry someone," Philippa pressed.

"Normally I'd agree, but—" Veronica's voice broke a bit and she cleared her throat. When she began again, she sounded more sure of herself. "I did this. I'll see it through."

"I think you should take some time, get to know Duncan more. Learn more about your fiancè. Find out why the rush."

Veronica looked up, studying Philippa carefully. "What do you mean 'why the rush'?"

Philippa groaned internally. She had meant to go about this differently. One more last ditch effort to solve this before going on full-stop. "I don't know why the urgency either. But we both know that Duncan has had some ulterior motives going into this."

"He's not going to run away with Madison Sinclair. He doesn't even like her," Veronica countered. "He explained that, and for what it's worth, I believe him. She's a bitch. That was his mother's —"

"What about Meg Manning?" Philippa cringed as the words crossed her lips. She had not meant to start this way, but there was no going back now.

There was a stunned silence. And then Veronica spoke.

"What _about_ Meg Manning?"

**End Flashback**

"Holy shit," Duncan gasped, his head dropping to his hands.

"Yes, _holy shit_ ," Philippa echoed. "Oh good, I assume I can stop my story now, because our _friend_ , here, has caught up." She gestured toward Duncan and then her eyes shot to Logan's. He was furious.

"How _could you_?" Logan ground out through gritted teeth.

"How could you _not?_ " she countered. A split second later, she took pity on him. None of this was his fault. "Look, I wasn't snooping or anything." He gave her a hard look. "Not _much_ anyway, and you're one to talk."

That silenced him.

"Wait! Finish the story. What about Meg Manning?" Lilly demanded, clearly the only one in the room who was lost. "What does Meg Manning have to do with anything?"

It was Logan who spoke up. "She's just the tip of the iceberg," he announced cryptically, "But others can fill you in. Or your _brother_ ," he jeered with a disgusted look at Duncan. Logan then turned to Philippa. "You told her everything?"

Philippa, worried about Logan's reaction, but proud of herself nonetheless, nodded. " _Everything._ "

Logan let out a long exhale and Philippa watched as he fisted and unfisted his hands a few times. "And then she left?" Logan inquired as he began pacing.

"Then she left," Philippa confirmed.

"In my waiting car," Casey supplied. "Which we can track if we want." He pulled out his phone.

Philippa noticed Logan's smirk. She knew he'd appreciate the thoroughness of her getaway plan.

"No need," he said with a shake of his head. Because, of course, Logan knew where Veronica was. He was the only one who would. Philippa had counted on it.

"So this was a setup?" Duncan burst out.

"Let's just say after the come-to-Jesus meeting, we were prepared for all possibilities," Casey shrugged his shoulders casually, proudly.

 _I could fall in love with this man,_ Philippa thought.

"Well, where did she go?" Duncan demanded. "I tried calling her. Her phone is off, so I can't track it. I checked and she's not back at the hotel or my place. Keith said she didn't go back home. I need to talk to her. To explain—"

"I think you've done enough, Duncan," Logan interjected. "It's time to let this go. It's time to let _her_ go. In fact, it's probably time for you to go explain things to your guests."

After that, Logan paused for a moment. They all did. They needed a moment to let things set in. But a moment was long enough for Philippa. Logan needed to get on with things.

"Go!" she ordered, with a tip of her head toward the door. "She needs you."

He patted his pockets absently and Philippa knew what he was searching for.

"If you're looking for your keys, they're still in the ignition," she explained wryly, a grin spreading across her face.

"Philippa, I…" he trailed off, unsure of himself. Philippa reached over and pulled him into a long, hug.

"I know; I love you, too. I'm sorry, and you're welcome." And then she pulled back and concentrated on his chocolate brown eyes. " _Go!"_

Luckily for Philippa, he didn't need to be told a third time. With a silent nod to Casey and Lilly, and a look that could kill at Duncan, Logan left.

Philippa turned to Casey. "Can we get out of here?" she inquired wearily.

He looked down at her and a tender smiled pulled at the corners of his lips in a true Casey-like manner. "I thought you'd never ask," he sighed, leaning into her until their foreheads met.

Philippa, after a moment, remembered that they weren't alone and turned to face Lilly. She eyed Lilly sheepishly. Apologetically. She hadn't had time to bring her in the loop this morning. And Lilly wasn't patient enough to hold out for the end game. "Sorry, Lil. There wasn't time to get into it all. Care to join us for some breakfast?" she asked. "I'll fill you in?"

Lilly seemed oddly still, but her bright green eyes shined mischievously. "Nah," she informed them. "Text me where you end up and I'll join you later. I'd like a moment with my brother before the fireworks begin," she nodded toward the door that connected to the church.

Duncan groaned and leaned back in the chair miserably. Philippa didn't feel the least bit sorry for him. She turned to Casey and said, "Let's get out of here." But then she paused for a moment when the sight of her toiletry bag jogged her memory. "Ooo, grab my dress, please!" she called out enthusiastically as she collected her small bag full of makeup. "It's gorgeous and it's coming with me."

* * *

Veronica shivered as she stared blindly out into the ether. The coastal breeze was still chilly. Veronica didn't like being cold. She should have been a June bride, she decided. And then she realized that maybe she still could be. Maybe one day.

What a damn mess this all was. With a sigh, she propped her legs up, digging her feet into the sand a bit, and wrapped her bare arms around them. She leaned forward until her forehead reached her knees, and her eyes then focused on the sand beneath her from between her legs. It was supposed to be her wedding day, and she was sitting on a beach alone. Their beach. Her and Logan's. She didn't even know where he was, but that was probably for the better. She needed some time.

She couldn't, for the life of her, wrap her head around how everything had gone so colossally wrong.

***Flashback***

February 14th, morning at the church

"What about Meg Manning?"

Veronica had been in a sort of fog since speaking to Logan the previous night, but Philippa's question snapped her out of it, her full attention was finally in the present. Meg Manning? That was a name she hadn't heard in years. Duncan and Meg had dated after Veronica and Duncan had. Way back in high school. But they'd broken up when Duncan had left for college. It was all a lifetime ago. What did Meg Manning have to do with anything? What could Philippa possibly know that Veronica didn't?

Veronica felt her head cock to one side. "What _about_ Meg Manning?" she asked curtly. More curtly than she'd intended.

Philippa looked a bit taken aback by Veronica's visceral reaction, but it only lasted a moment. She took a deep, steadying breath and let it out slowly. "Last night—"

"No," Veronica interrupted, her eyes not leaving her friend's. She didn't want to talk about _last night_. Last night had been awful. It had been terrible. At first Duncan had been furious and wouldn't let up about Logan. And then he'd just let it all go and explained. Explained everything. The two of them had talked like civilized human beings. They'd cleared the air—put everything out on the table. It had been calm, something she'd never be able to have with Logan. An adult conversation. Duncan had admitted that Celeste had considered Madison, but that he'd never been interested. He'd been placating his mother. Of course he had! And anyway, Madison wasn't the point. Duncan had proven himself to be an adult and discussed things with her.

That's why Duncan was the sane choice. The logical choice. The _obvious, rational_ choice. And now Veronica wasn't interested in a change of subject. She didn't need Philippa to start at the beginning of the story or last night or last month or three months ago. She was tired of beating around the bush. She wanted Philippa to get to the point. "How do you know about Meg Manning? What does Duncan's high school girlfriend have to do with anything? I haven't heard about Meg in years."

"Not just high school, Veronica," Philippa let her head fall back and she gazed heavenward for a moment before focusing back on Veronica. "Casey looked into it last night. While Duncan was at Dartmouth, Meg was at Middlebury. It's not very far," she explained.

"I _know_ where the schools are," Veronica snapped, jumping up to standing. She began pacing. "This was all years ago. What does this have to do with me? With now?"

"There was more to the email between Celeste and Duncan, Veronica. Heaps more."

Veronica's jaw tensed as she spun around to face Philippa. She didn't know what to say. Duncan had explained. But Philippa clearly knew something that Veronica didn't. She was torn between wanting to know everything and running away. Surely Philippa couldn't blame her. When she didn't say anything, Philippa continued.

"It's not exactly clear if they were in contact then—the undergraduate years I mean—but then Duncan went to Yale for his graduate degree."

Veronica nodded her head to press Philippa further. "Are you going to spill or do I need to tip you over?"

"And Meg went to Quinnipiac."

Now Veronica was furious. What did anything have to do with anything? She threw Philippa an ugly, questioning look. "Never heard of it!" she snipped.

"Sorry, you're the one who lives here. You said you knew where schools were. They're both in Connecticut. They're close. Very close." Philippa took in another exasperated, choppy breath. "They were _together_ in some way during that time."

"Are you trying to say that they're still together?" Veronica pressed, incredulous. If they weren't together she was unsure how this affected her.

"No," Philippa explained cautiously as she produced papers from her toiletry bag and slowly unfolded them. They were the emails Veronica had already seen. The ones Logan had shown her.

"Logan showed those to me last night," Veronica pointed out.

"Yes, of course, but there were more emails on that chain that Logan didn't show you. Things didn't end well between Meg and Duncan. Celeste and Jake learned of their…" Philippa struggled for the right word, "...relationship. Meg was deemed unacceptable. Her parents are some kind of religious zealots. What is it with you Americans and your cults?" Philippa huffed before she continued. "Well, he was forced to cut things off and to move back to California. They wanted him far, far away from Meg." Philippa cocked her head to one side, thinking. "Actually, I don't know how deeply _Mister_ Kane is involved, but I _know_ Celeste—"

"Would you just _spit it out?_ " Veronica hissed, exhausted with tiny meaningless details.

Philippa looked her square in the eyes. "Celeste didn't want Duncan to make the same mistakes his _father_ had." She paused for a split second before she added, "With _your_ mother."

 _What? Jake and Lianne?_ No! The wind was knocked out of her. Literally knocked out of her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't swallow. She couldn't receive air. The sensation lasted an indeterminable length of time. It seemed like an eternity, but Philippa's expression changed very little. How could she be choking in front of someone and them not react?

But then Veronica realized that she could breathe after all and gasped for air. She stopped pacing and bent forward at the waist, clutching her knees with her hands.

Philippa reacted then, reaching forward to stroke Veronica's back in strong, circular motions. The action felt good for a moment until Veronica remembered where she was—where _they_ were—and pulled away. She snatched the papers from Philippa's hand.

"No, there's some kind of mistake," Veronica began. "My mom never—"

"It's true," Philippa told her. "Veronica, I'm sorry, but..."

Veronica knew Philippa was trying to catch her glance, so Veronica's eyes remained glued to the stack of papers in front of her. She couldn't read them. Her eyes were blurry and her hands shook too much. She tried, instead to concentrate on Philippa's words.

"Casey spoke with his parents. We looked at pictures from their high school yearbook. They all went to school together. Jake Kane and your mother were definitely an item. They went to prom. Apparently—"

"Stop!" Veronica cried, her head swimming. "Stop, please."

Philippa did.

Lianne had always been a sore spot for Veronica. The years of alcohol abuse. The affairs. And then she'd left. With Veronica's college money. She didn't want to hear about high school prom! Nothing was making sense. She buried her face in her hands, wrinkling up the papers she still held.

"Why are you telling me this?" Her voice cracked in anguish, but Veronica didn't care.

Philippa took the papers from her hand and flipped to the final page.

"Because you need to see who you're marrying," she informed her, prying Veronica's fingers from her face and thrusting the final page of the stack into her hands.

DNA PATERNITY EVALUATION REPORT

CASE NUMBER: 42013456

MOTHER: LIANNE REYNOLDS

CHILD: VERONICA MARS

ALLEGED FATHER: J. K.

DATE DRAWN: 07/10/2014

Several numbers lined the page. They meant nothing to Veronica, so she skimmed to the paragraph under the numbers.

A COMPARISON OF THE DNA PROFILES OF VERONICA MARS AND J. K. ...

"No!" she gasped. Bile rose in Veronica's stomach again. She couldn't finish the paragraph. Her knees began to buckle. Philippa caught her easily. And then other arms held her firm while Philippa knelt in front of her.

"He's not your father, Veronica," Philippa confirmed, reaching for her. The arms around her steadied her. Veronica didn't know who was holding her up, but Philippa was looking into her eyes. " _Of course_ he's not. They wouldn't let you marry Duncan if _Jake Kane_ was your father."

Veronica's breaths started to even out. Of course Philippa was right. _Of course._ Veronica looked at the paper again.

Philippa read for her. "The summary says: Based on the testing results, the probability of paternity is zero percent." After that, Philippa's voice had faded into the abyss. And her voice was joined by another, deeper one. "But the bigger issue is that it was a possibility."

And Veronica knew that she needed to escape. Run. She was good at running. She could deal with all this later.

"I need to go," Veronica stated. Someone could come in. Lilly was sure to be here soon. Celeste was getting ready at the hotel, but Lilly would come. And Duncan. And Logan. _Logan._ Part of her wanted him so badly. He was her person. He was the one she could tell.

But Logan already knew, didn't he? He hadn't told her. Instead he'd told her he loved her, and she'd...

It was all too much.

"I have to go!" Veronica repeated, her voice warbling a bit.

"Yes, just a moment. You need to relax before you drive," Philippa's calm voice explained.

"Relax?" Veronica choked.

"Just calm down a little," the voice still holding her up stated in her ear. Casey's voice.

"Here," Philippa insisted, pressing a bottle of orange juice into Veronica's hands. "The sugar will do you good. You've had a shock."

Veronica scoffed. "Ya think?" The comment made her cackle. Actually cackle. _Did someone hear that?_ It had been quite a loud screech.

"People will be here soon!" Veronica exclaimed, starting to panic again.

"We padded the time a bit. I was early," Philippa explained. "Drink!" she ordered, her voice pointed but kind. "It'll help. Really, it will."

Veronica had no choice but to comply. Philippa was right. When she finished the entire bottle, she extricated herself from Casey's grasp and rounded on the couple. She didn't know what to say, though. The myriad of emotions swirling through her didn't lend themselves to practical thought.

Philippa seemed to understand. "It's okay," she cooed. "I'm so so sorry!" she explained. "I didn't know what else to do."

Veronica felt the sugar begin to kick in and a much-needed calm settled through her. She still needed to go, though. She needed to be alone for a while.

Again reading her mind, Philippa spoke, "You can take Casey's car. It's just outside."

Casey dug into his pockets and produced his keys for her. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but you're going to be okay," he consoled. "You were _always_ going to be okay, Veronica Mars, but now it's even more true."

Veronica nodded, unsure but somehow comforted. She couldn't speak. Not yet. She blinked back tears and swiped the keys from his hand. When she got to the door, she turned back to face the couple.

"Tell my dad?" she squeaked. She was unable to tell him herself, but she didn't want him to worry.

"When the time is right," Philippa confirmed cryptically. Veronica didn't care. She left without looking back. Someone else could clean up the mess the Kanes had made. She was done.

**End flashback**

Logan had been right. Duncan Kane had had to check her paternity before he'd proposed to make sure they weren't siblings. And Duncan had never intended to tell her. Neither of them had. But Logan had tried to warn her all along. Veronica was devastated. She couldn't even begin to wrap her head around it. She was angry with them all. But then she thought about having to tell her father the news and began to understand why Logan had kept the information to himself. She couldn't tell her father. Ever.

She sat, considering the sand, for an eternity. Another shiver racked her body, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She didn't know where to go. The fact that work was her best option of escape was perhaps the saddest part of all this. She laughed out loud at the thought. At least she hadn't quit yet. She hadn't let the Kane's take that from her.

A few rays of sunshine broke through the murky grey morning fog, and Veronica flopped back onto the cold sand and let the narrow slit of sun warm her skin. She'd bolted without so much as a sweatshirt. What the hell was she going to do now? How could she face everyone again? How would she face Logan again? Luckily she could lie right here and take the time she needed. She closed her eyes and began to drift off, the morning's drama neatly compartmentalized for the moment. And it was heavenly.

"This sand taken?" a cautious, familiar voice asked from behind her.

Veronica whipped around to find Logan standing behind her, his arms laden with a yoga mat and some towels. She hadn't even heard him approach. She could have been asleep for quite a while for all she knew. She looked back out to the ocean, taking one last second for herself. Logan Echolls, her friend, was who she needed right now. She wondered which Logan stood on the beach today. She'd have to take a chance.

"No blanket?" she inquired. She didn't know why she said that. It had popped out before she could stop herself.

"Alas…" Logan stated, indicating the items in his hands, "Guess everyone _does_ grow up." There was a trace of sadness in his words. "Even me."

Veronica eyed him for a moment. The sand beneath her _was_ cold. She held her hand out, silently reaching for the closest yoga mat. "Yes, but why didn't anyone tell us that adulting sucked?"

"Would you want to go back in time and warn us?" he challenged.

She shook her head. "How'd you find me?" But she was afraid she already knew the answer. This beach...well, she now knew that it probably meant a lot to him too.

He didn't answer directly but just looked out into the abyss of the Pacific. "I came here a lot after you left. When you moved to Palo Alto," he clarified, still towering over her. "It made me feel close to you. It felt like…"

"Our spot?" she finished for him. She was overwhelmed. She hadn't known until recently on the boat how much that night so many years ago had meant to him. And since she'd been engaged to Duncan at the time, she had tried to block it out. But now… She tipped her head to look up at him.

"It's a good spot," he confirmed, his lips molded into a cocky smirk. "Good memories."

She let a moment pass. "Some of my best," she agreed.

She took his light shrug to be an agreement. He didn't hand over the yoga mat though. Instead, he laid it out and waited until she'd settled herself on top of it before settling in next to her.

"I'm sorry," he stated genuinely and stared off into the ocean. She watched as Logan fisted some dry sand and held it in his hand, he then opened his fingers, letting the sand fall through them back to the ground.

"Me too," she said, leaning into his side. He was warm. So warm.

"Veronica, You're freezing!" he observed, quickly moving to pull her into him. He pulled a towel from where he'd dropped them behind the mat and wrapped one around her. He began vigorously rubbing up and down her arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Veronica shrugged. "It was starting to warm up. And after a while, you don't feel the cold anymore." But then her teeth started to chatter. The warmth on the outside was making her feel chilled to the bone inside.

Logan pulled her onto his lap and then took another towel and wrapped it around them both. He tucked her under his chin and leaned back a bit.

Veronica followed his gaze and found herself wondering, not for the first time, how far they could really see. It looked like an eternity stretched before her, but in reality, it could be a few hundred yards.

"Just under three miles," he answered, surprising her.

"What?" Veronica blinked, momentarily perplexed.

"When we were kids you once asked me how far we could see from the shore, so I looked it up last year. It's about two point nine miles for the average person." He chuckled momentarily. "You're pretty short, so maybe two point five for you."

Veronica gave him a playful elbow to the ribs and then let out a long exhale, letting everything he'd said over the past few days wash over her. Dancing lessons. Their song. Him coming here to win her over. And now, sitting here, tucked under Logan—surrounded by Logan—it was all so clear. She loved him. She really loved him. She loved Logan Echolls. She couldn't believe she'd never told him. She couldn't believe all the time she'd wasted. Veronica closed her eyes and leaned into him, relishing in the feeling when he instinctively pulled her in closer. She'd made such a mess of things.

All that time with Duncan, she'd been fooling herself. She had been so scared of being alone that she'd almost sentenced herself to a lonely life. It bothered her. Probably about as much as it had bothered Logan to watch. She didn't like how much she had changed. She couldn't reconcile the person she saw herself as, strong and independent, with the person she had become, manipulated and coerced. And yet that is what had happened; she'd somehow lost herself. The fear of being alone had won out. This whole experience had been...humbling. And yet there was something she could do about it. But not yet. Not now. She needed to sort herself out before she could even think of that. But having Logan back as a friend. Well, it was a good start.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts of philosophy and concentrating on the here and now. Logan's chin disappeared and he pressed a featherlight kiss into the top of her head. Tingley fireworks exploded on her skin from the point of contact and ran all the way to her toes, causing her to shiver.

"You're not warming up yet?" Logan asked from above her, rubbing her arms again before turning his head so that his pressed right where his lips had been. It caused a similar reaction, and Logan, interpreting it as chill, began rubbing up and down her arms again.

"Yeah, a bit.," she replied quietly, "Thanks. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" he insisted. Veronica could feel his breath blowing the wispy hair on the top of her head.

"About the church. About the wedding...Duncan... About how I have to go back."

"You don't need to go back there," he insisted, turning her in his arms and looking suddenly murderously angry. "Veronica, you can't seriously—"

"No!" she interrupted him, unwrapping one arm from the towel and placing it on his arm to calm him. "Not to marry him," she explained quickly, "to finalize things. I can't leave things like that."

He visibly relaxed, the color draining from his face. It made her snicker.

"Oh my God, you should've seen your face just now!" Veronica choked trying to hold back her snicker.

"Stop!" he commanded petulantly, looking away from her. But once she began laughing, she couldn't stop. Roll after roll of inappropriate and unladylike laughter burst from her. "Shut up!" he chided playfully, giving her a little shove off his lap. "You have no idea what you've put me through these past few weeks!" he groaned seriously. But he smiled after a moment. The old Logan Echolls sly smile when he refused to laugh on principle.

"Sorry!" she managed when she'd calmed down a little. "I'm not making fun of you. This whole situation is just so absurd!"

"Yes!" he burst out, looking heavenward. "Yes, it has all been beyond absurd! Hence, the boat! And exposing the Madison dinner. But it all kept pushing you farther away from me."

"You could have just been straight with me," she pressed. "Had a _rational_ conversation." She didn't say it angrily, but she wanted to make her point.

"What, like last night at the rehearsal dinner?" Logan scoffed. "That went just _swimmingly_!" He rolled his eyes so far back that she could only see white.

Veronica exhaled out a deep breath. He hadn't handled anything very well, but she knew at the same time that she had been too stubborn to listen. She'd been on fast-forward trying to tie up all loose ends before Logan could tell her he was engaged to Philippa. It all seemed so stupid now. So out of character.

Veronica turned all the way around and rested on her knees in front of him. "I'm sorry. Communication doesn't seem to be our thing."

"I don't think it ever was _our thing_ ," Logan scoffed. "If I'd just...all those years ago—"

"It doesn't matter now," she insisted. She couldn't talk about it now. She had too much swimming in her head to get into it. And the day wasn't over yet.

When he spoke he wasn't angry or frustrated. He just sounded tired. "Oh, that's right, let's put off all serious conversation, huh?"

Veronica shook her head. "No, not forever. But for today yes." She spun back around and sat down between his legs again, peering off over the horizon. "Today I still have to deal with the mess I made—"

" _We_ made!" he corrected.

"It's not four hundred of _your_ closest friends and family waiting at a church," Veronica pointed out.

"Touchè," Logan said. "Maybe if I'd done things right, it might have been," he whispered.

Veronica decided to let that go. It was a discussion for another time. Right now she had to concentrate on her next move. And, for once, it could not be to run.

She slid off the yoga mat and began folding the towel she'd had around her shoulders. "Will you take me back?" she asked. "I need to explain and talk to my dad, my family, my co-workers… well, everyone."

Logan stood up and began rolling up the yoga mat. "What are you going to tell them?" he asked curiously.

"The truth," she insisted, looking up at him. "That this union wasn't right from the start. That just because Duncan and I both made rash and stupid choices, it doesn't mean that we had to continue making them."

"How very...mature," Logan said diplomatically. He held a hand out to her and she took it, letting him pull her up to standing.

Veronica smiled. He knew her too well to believe it would all be as civilized as that. "Oh no, that's just the public statement. I plan to have a very different conversation with Duncan and Celeste behind closed doors...one that involves my fists of fury." Veronica pursed her lips into a tough face and put up her dukes, taking a few wide swings at an invisible opponent.

Logan smiled down at her. "That's my girl!" he said casually—proudly, throwing an arm over her shoulder and walking her toward the parking lot.

* * *

Early February 15th

Logan walked into Phil's suite at the Grand with a bit of a spring in his step. It was light outside, but just. Dawn had broken as he'd driven down the Pacific Coast Highway, and he'd pulled to the side of the road for a while enjoyed watching listening to the waves and watching the first rays of sunshine appear over the mountains to the East.

Absentmindedly, Logan threw his keys on the wet bar with a touch more force than he had intended. The crash of metal on granite as his keys slid made him wince slightly. Phil had gotten up early for the wedding the previous morning and it was barely morning. She was probably asleep. It had taken a while for him to help Veronica get sorted out. He'd been up all night, and he was beyond tired now. But it was tired in a good way for the first time in a long while, he realized. It was a good exhaustion, a healthy one. A fulfilled one.

"Who's there?" a strong masculine voice shouted from the direction of Philippa's bedroom as the door swung open with such force that it hit the wall behind it with a loud crash. And in the doorway stood Casey naked-as-the-day-he-was-born Gant.

Logan was instantly awake, because holy hell, it was so much more than he had ever intended to see of the man.

"It's just me, Casey," Logan said, hissing as if his eyes burned. He did an exaggerated wince and then made a point of locking his gaze on Casey's.

Casey seemed not at all concerned with his own lack of attire. "Oh, Logan. It's you!" he smiled.

"Who else would it be? For fuck's sake, go put on some clothes!" Logan groaned, shaking his head ruefully.

Philippa was next to emerge from the room, dressed only in Casey's button-down tux shirt, which, Logan noticed, left little to the imagination as well. "Logan, why are you here? Where's Veronica?"

"Seriously, Phil?" he laughed, holding his hand up in front of him to block his view of both of them from the neck down.

"I tried to call you! What happened?" she insisted, taking a step toward him.

"My phone is _here_ somewhere," he informed her, swinging around the common room to see if it was in sight."

"Oh yes, I hid it in my room. I'd forgotten," Philippa laughed, stealing a knowing glance at still-naked Casey. "I did charge it at least," she argued.

"Along with your naked boyfriend." Logan responded, "Though he's less good at staying hidden, clearly."

"Oh for heaven's sake, don't be such an American prude!" Philippa made an exaggerated puff which blew her wispy bangs off her forehead. "Tell us _everything!_ " She pulled Logan over to the couch and flopped down next to him. Then she followed his gaze back to Casey. "For heaven's sake. Logan, you've seen a _winkle_ before; you _have one_ after all _!"_ she chided with a wave of her arms.

"Well, I can't concentrate with _his_ winkle staring at me," Logan insisted, averting his eyes. Thankfully Casey finally took pity on them and disappeared into Phil's room. Logan then turned to her and took in her shit-eating grin and post-coital hair. "No need to ask what you've been up to this evening, is there?"

Philippa's smile grew so wide that she blushed and had to bite her lip to contain it. "Clearly not," she intoned, rallying with her chin held high.

Logan decided that it was time Phil got a little taste of her own medicine. After all, she'd done plenty of scheming of her own. At that moment, Casey reappeared, wearing boxers and holding Logan's phone. Philippa took it from him and placed it on the coffee table.

"You call that dressed?" Logan asked.

"Philippa's wearing my shirt," Casey warned as he tapped Philippa on the shoulder. "If you want her to hand it over, I —"

Logan waved his hands furiously. "No, no," he insisted. "Boxers will do."

Philippa just laughed at him. She stood up briefly to let Casey sit in her place and then proceeded to sit back down on his lap. Casey and Philippa were going to be one of those touchy-feely couples, he just knew it.

"Alrighty, we're all here now and semi-clad. Let's hear it, then." Philippa demanded, excitement and nervous energy radiating from her skin.

Logan decided to let her sweat it out. "Where do you want me to begin?"

"Where is Veronica?!" she screeched, her hands mimicking strangling him.

Logan leaned back on the couch and did an exaggerated scratch of his chin. "I'd say by now she's...somewhere over Arizona...maybe New Mexico…" he surmised.

Phil's gasp was loud enough to wake the whole floor. "She ran?"

Logan wouldn't be moved. "No...she flew."

Philippa groaned. "On a plane?"

Logan exaggeratedly rolled his eyes for effect. This was too much fun. "Well, unless she sprouted wings…"

Philippa made a move to attack him, but Casey put an arm around her and held on tight. "Only you could be a cheeky bastard at a time like this. I want to know what's going on."

"Annoying when people keep you out of the loop, isn't it?" Logan deadpanned, leaning back for protection. "Make major decisions without consulting people…"

Philippa's jaw jutted out and her eyes narrowed into tiny slits shooting daggers at him. "I genuinely hate you right now."

Logan shrugged. Her unadulterated loathing amused him more than anything. But him not taking the bait just got her more riled up. He waited one more moment, savoring the control.

"You know, if I killed you right now and then caught a Concorde, I'd be home in time to have an alibi," she ground out through gritted teeth.

"It's a good thing for me, then, that they stopped flying those commercially years ago," Logan casually replied as if he had not a care in the world.

Logan easily caught Philippa when she launched herself at him. Casey seemed to have no issue with his girlfriend getting physical with Logan. Logan just laughed until Philippa got a particularly good grip on one nipple and twisted. Hard.

"Ouch! Mercy!" he cried out, bending over in an effort to thwart her, still laughing as he struggled to pry her hands off him. "Okay, okay, I'll talk!"

Philippa immediately let go and slid off his lap. This time she settled herself on the opposite side of Logan rather than on Casey. She sat regally without her spine touching the back of the sofa. She looked about as prim and proper as someone could look while wearing only a man's dress shirt and with hair all askew. As if sensing this, she smoothed her hair out of her face from the tussle and then smiled patronizingly at him. "Please proceed," she said calmly.

"I met Veronica on the beach—"

"Shag Beach?" Philippa asked, leaning forward again, shining with visible excitement.

"Dog Beach," he stated plainly.

"Shag Beach!" Philippa sing-songed, clapping silently. "Yes! Go on, go on!"

"I'm trying to!" Logan exclaimed, but he knew he was smiling too. "We talked for a while..." Logan let out a long sigh.

"You _talked_?" Philippa's excitement was gone.

"Yes, _talked!"_ Logan stood. Finally at peace with his inability to sit still, he crossed over to the mini-fridge and grabbed a bottled water from inside. He didn't drink from it though. He just tossed it around a bit between his two hands. "Then she went back to the church and spoke to the guests."

"Yes, yes, Lilly already told me all that. But then she left with _you_. So where is she now?" Philippa was leaning so far forward on her seat that Logan thought she'd fall right off.

"We went with the sheriff back to his place, talked some more, booked a flight, Veronica packed her bags and passport, and—"

"She ran!?" Philippa squeaked incredulously.

Logan shook his head as he fiddled with the bottle a bit more, unscrewing the cap and then screwing it back on again. "Then she went on a honeymoon. By herself," he smiled, thinking about how lost yet hopeful Veronica had looked when he'd driven her up to LAX. It had been a long trip. How she'd turned to face him and kissed him gently on the lips before she'd said she'd see him later when she was done 'doing whatever.' Logan glanced up at Philippa and spoke again, "She's on her way to Florence."

"So why are you _here_?" Philippa asked cautiously, carefully, as if she was suddenly fearful of pushing him too hard.

"Because this isn't a fairy tale, my dear," Logan said, finally taking a pull from the water bottle. "Because she needs time. She needs space. To do...whatever. Whatever it is Veronica Mars does when she leaves."

"So she ran!" Philippa repeated, this time getting up and crossing over to him. She pulled him into a sideways hug. He let himself sink into her a little. Logan was so tired and Philippa was so...stable. He needed that stability. He leaned in until his cheek hit the top of her head and just stayed there a moment.

"I don't think so," he said after a moment. "I mean she might have, but we did what we set out to do."

"We set out for her to be with _you,"_ Philippa reminded him.

"Well, she's not with Duncan, and that will have to be enough," he reminded her.

"Come on, guys," Casey's voice cut through the room, reminding Logan that he and Philippa weren't alone. "This is Veronica _Mars_ we're talking about here." Casey came over and ruffled Logan's hair a little, his optimistic smile back in place. "She'll come around. She's a runner, but a fighter."

Logan had to agree with the last part. Veronica Mars didn't ever let herself be a victim for long.

"So," Philippa spoke, looking up at him. Her face was serene and quiet. Suddenly she seemed as tired as he was. "What now?"

Logan laughed slightly because he realized that he didn't have a clue. This chapter was over, and now that his objective to break up a wedding was a success, he wasn't sure how to proceed.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Philippa jumped out of his arms and took off like a shot. "Oo, that'll be Lilly," she sing-songed. "Which unfortunately means you'll have to just repeat that whole story again to her. But this time we get to get the Kane's perspective." Philippa clapped a few times joyously before she swung the door open to reveal Lilly. "Perfect timing!" she gushed.

Lilly's cheerful voice filled the room. "I waited as long as I could for you two to finish your epic sexscapade, but I couldn't stay away any longer. I thought I'd have to wake you up—" Lilly stopped short, her eyes finally sliding over to where Casey and Logan stood. Her jaw dropped. "Why do I suddenly get the feeling that I missed out on something truly entertaining here last night?" she asked slyly.

"Don't look at me," Logan said, his hands up in surrender. "I just got here."

Lilly's face fell. "You guys are too boring." Then she smiled at Casey. "Well, at least you two got some action. I, on the other hand, listened to Celeste bitch at Duncan."

"Oh yes, tell us everything," Philippa instructed, grabbing Lilly by the hand and pulling her to the sofa for an interrogation.

"Ugh," Lilly responded with a roll of her eyes. "Trust me, you don't want to know. I don't even want to talk about it," she said as she flopped down.

Philippa looked murderous again. "Fabulous," she whined, "Between the two of you, I might be able to extrapolate nearly one-quarter of the story! And it was _me_ who was the catalyst. _You're welcome,_ by the way."

It was Logan who spoke up. "Thank you, Phil," he said gently.

Philippa threw him a wary glance. "Yeah, right."

Logan knew she wasn't really mad. Annoyed maybe, but not mad. He crossed the room and pulled her into him for a big long hug which Lilly joined in on. "No, really, _thank you."_

They stayed that way for a while, just holding one another. They'd done it. Logan didn't think any of them could believe it. Lilly sniffled a few unshed tears away which set Philippa off. She used Logan's shirt to wipe her face, which made him chuckle and playfully shove her away.

Casey cleared his throat and they all snickered and turned to him. "Guys, if this little ménage à trois has concluded, I'd like to head back to bed. I didn't get much sleep last night." He winked at Philippa whose face turned magenta.

Lilly pulled away and eyed them all wearily. "Oh, did I forget to mention the part where Celeste is trying to get them to revoke your visa?" Lilly said, one side of her mouth much higher than the other. "You think I'm kidding, but if I were you, I'd hop a flight home as soon as possible." Then she threw a thumb in Logan's direction, "And you might want to take him with you." Lilly winced. "For such a tight ass, Celeste has many friends in _low places_ and carries an unregistered handgun in her glove compartment. _"_ Lilly shuddered dramatically. When no one moved, she shook her head and rolled her eyes once again as she crossed the room to pick up the room service menu. "And _still_ you think I'm kidding."

"No, we don't!" Logan, Philippa, and Casey chorused in reply.

"I'll start packing," Philippa sighed, spinning in a small circle as if taking in her surroundings. She stopped turning when she was facing Logan. "You coming?"

Logan shook his head. "No, I'll take my chances. And I've neglected the LA office long enough. Believe it or not, there are abusers available domestically for me to deal with."

"You don't say," Philippa cooed sarcastically. Then she dropped her head. "It's a shame, though. I've gotten used to having you nearby."

Logan reached out his hand to Philippa and she took it quietly. They stood that way for a moment. "Me too."

"But I know it's time. Time to go back to reality. People count on me too. And I'm sure I'll see you soon. " She pursed her lips a bit and snuck a glance at Casey, who had remained uncharacteristically quiet through this exchange. Logan let go of her hand and she walked straight into Casey's arms. "How about you? Care to fly me home?"

Casey let out a long breath as he folded her tightly into him for a moment before pulling back until their foreheads touched. Then he placed a chaste kiss on her chin. "I need to wrap a few things here up this afternoon, but I can probably take you back tomorrow. Things at the publishing house pretty much run themselves. I'm essentially a glorified board member these days." He shook his head. "And I'm not ready to leave you. Things just...just started."

"Well, ICE doesn't open for a few hours, so you're probably safe from getting booted out of the country for now," Logan teased them both.

Lilly spoke up next. "It's true. But don't take any chances and stay here. Let Casey take you home. I don't think they'll kick in his door before tomorrow at the earliest."

Philippa nodded. "I think that can be arranged. And, luckily for _us_ , check out isn't until noon," she said as she turned and pulled Casey back to the bedroom. "Cheers, everyone," she called out to Logan and Lilly as they reached the threshold waving over her shoulder but not looking back.

It was so like Philippa. She always avoided goodbyes.

When they were out of the room, Lilly kicked off her sandals and hopped onto the sofa, pulling one leg underneath her. "Ew," she muttered. "They're annoyingly cute. But in, you know, a perfect for each other kind of way. I'm going to get diabetes if I spend another moment in their presence."

"No, they're great. One good thing came of all this." Logan suddenly was uncomfortable in the suit shirt he'd been wearing for much too long. He walked into his room and peeled off what was left of his wrinkled suit, finding a Dandy Warhols shirt from ages ago on the chair in the corner of the room. He slipped it on and then pulled on some jeans.

When he rejoined Lilly, she smiled brightly up at him. "I remember that concert! You, me, Duncan and Veronica...our first joint." she smiled, lost in her reminiscing. "All you need is a flannel shirt and the look is complete. God, we all used to get into so much trouble in those days."

Logan laughed at that. "Um...i just broke up a wedding and helped the bride skip the country. I'd say not much has changed."

Lilly shrugged. "Maybe not," she agreed. Just then her stomach rumbled loudly enough to wake the dead and she laughed heartily. "I think we should feed the beast," Lilly announced.

Suddenly realizing that he was starving too, Logan smiled and seated himself next to her. He stole the menu from her hands, ignoring her harumph of protest. "Yeah, I could go for some room service."

Lilly's eyes went wide with incredulity. She ripped the menu out of his hands and dropped it on the table with such a look of distaste that Logan would swear she'd eaten a lemon. "Oh no! You're not getting off that easy. You've left me out of the loop too many times these past few weeks," she stated plainly. "We're getting out of this hellhole. You're taking me out to a real brunch, somewhere nice—complete with mimosas—before you head off to La La Land and leave me here alone with the sharks."

"Okay, but I'm not staying in Neptune. I'm not willing to risk running into anyone who was at that wedding."

"Excellent, because, as it turns out, I've had a hankering for Ramos House's cinnamon beignets. San Juan Capistrano is perfect. The drive will give them time to open and you and I time to compare notes."

How could he ever say no to Lilly? And if she was willing to talk, so was he. Logan nodded to her. "I'm in. Go grab your stuff, I'll meet you in the lobby in thirty minutes."

Lilly's eyes brightened once again and she hopped up and skipped for the door. "Ta-ta, Lover," she called out as she slid out the door.

When the door closed behind Lilly, Logan picked his phone up off the coffee table. There were a plethora of missed calls from everyone and their mother. He erased the voicemails without reading them and scanned the texts. He'd straightened things out with everyone he cared about. Even Veronica—well, mostly.

He pulled up her name in iMessage and composed a text, quickly hitting send before he lost his nerve. He set the phone down and then picked it back up again. Obsessing belatedly over what he'd written.

 **Logan:** I hope that Florence is everything you hoped it would be. I know you're off to find yourself, but please let me know when you've arrived safely. Lilly will worry.

He got a kick out of the Lilly part. Lilly never worried about anyone that wasn't Lilly. He couldn't leave things like that—a joke.

 **Logan:** I worry too. Stay safe, V. Come home soon...no strings attached. Whatever you and I are meant to be is fine, as long as you're in my life. Love you. -L

Logan clicked his phone to sleep and then stood up wearily in search of socks and shoes. He was bone tired and emotionally spent, but getting out of Neptune was top of his agenda for the morning.

He slipped his phone into his back pocket as he made his way into the bedroom to throw all his things into a bag. Veronica would come back, and she wouldn't be married to Duncan. Logan knew that he would have to work on being okay with whatever happened beyond that. He'd done what he'd set out to do.

He'd also learned his lesson about tempting fate. Lack of communication had gotten them into this mess. He couldn't risk it happening again. If—no _when—_ she came back, he'd tell her how he felt all over again until it sunk in. He had faith in her. In them. Now he just had to have faith that everything would work out the way it was meant to.

* * *

A/N: Yay, I'm so glad you're still with me! Thanks for all the reads and comments. I totally underestimated my ability to get these two together, so there will be one more chapter. I need a little more time to wrap this story up. It's not written, but I'll do my best to get it going.

As always, thanks to kmd0107 and Wolfe80 for their hard work and encouragement. And my hat is off to jmazzy for so expeditiously coming up with a way to work the paragraph that had stumped me for months — two minutes with her on the case and it all came together. You ladies rock!


End file.
